Hiding in Plain Sight
by Aeryn-Shade
Summary: Milla Rhiann has a secret, one that places her in an awkward position. Having to wear a disguise is all well and good, but what happens when she finds herself mixed up with the Grey Wardens and company? Hilarity ensues. This is a product of my own headcanon, therefore it is very AU. F!Cousland/Alistair Rated T for swearing and suggestive humor.
1. In which rocks are thrown

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, or...technically I own the games not the rights. Please read and review!

Edit 6/23/13: Made a few changes, but nothing major!

* * *

I look into the campsite with longing, the smell of broth causing my stomach to growl with earthquake like proportions, and the warmth of the fire draws me in. Surely they wouldn't miss a small cupful of that sinfully delicious smelling brew?

How many days have I been on the run again?

Due to the betrayal of a man my Father had once called ally and friend; I witnessed the slaughtering of my family and decimation of my home. My parents gave their life for me, distracting the men hunting us down long enough for me to make an escape through a servant's passage. I had enough survival skills to make due for a short time, due to Father's insistence that I be trained somewhat, but my stores were empty and I was in desperate need of water. Disguising myself with a wig and shapeless clothes, I managed to pass off as Milla Rhiann, a teenage peasant girl. The wig cap caused my scalp to itch fiercely however, and I could not wait to burn the offensive object.

The camp was not overly crowded, but I note two mages, a heavily armed man, a red haired woman stirring the pot of broth over the campfire, and to my surprise, a Qunari warrior.

I was going to avoid the Qunari at all costs, being squished is not on my "to do" list for this night.

I need a distraction, and after scrounging around for a few moments, I collect a pile of rocks that fit well enough into the makeshift slingshot my nephew, Oren, had made a few months back. Looking at the small weapon in my hand, my heart clenches at the memory of the sweet boy found nearly drowning in his own blood.

Arl Howe will pay for his treachery, and I will be the one to deliver the killing stroke.

I pocket all of the rocks, and then place one inside the sling. Drawing it back slowly, I close one eye and aim at the back of the armored man's head.

Surely a small rock would not hurt that much?

Muttering an apology under my breath, I release the sling and watch as the small stone bounces off of the man's skull. As the man jumps up in alarm, swearing as he does so, I dart around to another vantage point and sling another rock at the red haired woman and miss.

Fergus always did say my aim was terrible.

"What in Thedas?!" the man exclaims as I sling a third rock towards the opposite side of camp, the stone hitting the trees with a loud crack. Wincing at the noise it makes, and hoping I had not really injured the man earlier, I prepare another stone for slinging.

What I don't count on is the Mabari war hound that tackles me to the ground from behind.

Mabaris happen to weigh a lot, and I don't recommend ever being knocked down by one.

"Ho, Rufus! What have you got there?" I swear sharply, something my Mother would have washed my mouth out with soap for, and dart towards a tree. The Mabari follows closely at my heels, and for some reason it does not seem to be trying to bite me. As I jump up to the first branch, I realize my two fatal errors.

One: I am now trapped in a tree staring down at a mostly angry group of people; though one of the mages seems more amused than anything. Two: my bloody wig feels like it is slipping.

Oh, if only my Mother could see me now. Eleanor Cousland had taught me the ways of politics, decorum, and the "perfect way to attract a husband" from a young age and I can only imagine the look she would be giving me at this moment.

It's not as if I _planned_ to be stuck in a tree, I don't like heights. How I managed to even climb up the thing is a mystery in of itself.

"Looks like you caught an urchin, Rufus. Care to come down from your perch and apologize to my good man here?" the amused mage asks.

Camille Rhiann Cousland would never have been called an urchin, and I'm sure the Maker and Andraste are having a lovely little laugh at my expense.

"I cannot suppose that a simple apology would amend my offenses toward you, Ser Mage, but I will make an earnest attempt if you would call off your hound." The mage raises an eyebrow, and orders the Mabari to back away. Clumsily, I climb down from the branch I had been sitting on.

This was not embarrassing in the slightest. Nope.

I notice the man I had struck was rubbing the back of his head, and my guilt was nagging.

"I am sorry for striking you," the man does not seem convinced.

"As heartfelt as that was, I'm not convinced."

I knew it.

Looking at this odd group of people, I have the feeling my negotiation skills were not going to be helpful in this circumstance.

"My name is Milla Rhiann, I have been traveling for who knows how long and have recently run out of food and have little water. I wanted to distract you long enough to sneak some of that lovely smelling soup and some water away without you noticing but I went about it in the wrong way." I drop my head like a petulant child, fighting the instinct to look everyone in the eyes. The sound of a chuckle catches my attention and I look up.

"We certainly seem to attract strange companions." Now the man was laughing at me.

I am not _that_ strange, thank you very much.

The second mage, a woman who is far too beautiful and shows an indecent amount of skin, sizes me up with a look of disdain.

She would have made a good nobleman's daughter with that look of frigidity and bitchiness.

"T'would make sense, we already have an idiot in our party, why not add a graceless fool?"

I'll show you graceless fool you tart.

"Now Morrigan, as much as you love people, that seemed rather unforgiving don't you think?"

I like the name "tart" better.

The first mage, who I gather is the leader of this ragtag group, walks up to me and flashes a charming smile. I prepare for the worst; from being squished by the Qunari to being torn apart by the Mabari.

It was such a shame, since I really love Mabaris.

"If you wanted some stew, you could've asked." I look at the mage as if he had grown a second head.

"…I…" The red head comes up to me with a bowl.

I could cry, really.

"Thank you…" The red head smiles and has me sit down in front of the fire.

"You are a long way from home, yes?" Orlesian; she was definitely Orlesian.

I can only nod as I learn the names of the people in this group and make my observations.

Leliana the Red Head: Chantry lay sister, talkative, maker of excellent soup, and interested in hair.

I'll have to make sure she doesn't touch my wig.

Nathan Amell the Amused: Circle mage turned Grey warden, leader of the party, has the ability to shoot fire out of his extremities, and deflects most things with flirtation.

Of all camps to try to steal from, I go after the Grey Warden camp.

Alistair the Injured: Almost templar turned Grey Warden, does not want to lead, surprisingly forgiving of having rocks chucked at his head, and loves cheese.

He also looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

Morrigan the Frigid: Apostate, sarcastic, doesn't like me at all, and somehow doesn't contract hypothermia with the little clothing she has on.

I will refrain from further comments in her case.

Sten the Squisher: I really didn't get much from him; he's not much of a talker.

Rufus the Mabari: still in his puppy years, gnaws on anything he can get a hold of, and has already taken a liking to me.

I miss my Mabari terribly.

As Nathan relays the events of Ostagar to the present, it is a stark reminder that I am not the only one with problems. Yes I have lost my family, the chances of Fergus being alive now slimmer than ever, but I am not the one responsible with dealing with the Blight. My mind spins with this information, from Teyrn Loghain's betrayal to Flemeth's assistance I feel as if I am in a strange dream and any moment I will wake up.

Also, having Flemeth as a mother does explain a few things about Morrigan; perhaps she isn't a complete tart.

"We are traveling to Redcliffe first," Alistair chimes in. "I know Arl Eamon, and I believe he would be willing to help us." I look at him, and my curiosity gets the better of me.

"How do you know Arl Eamon?" I watch as Alistair takes a moment to respond.

WHY DO YOU LOOK SO FAMILIAR?!

"Oh, the usual. After the pack of flying dogs from the Anderfels that raised me left me behind in Redcliffe, Arl Eamon took me in." I look at Nathan, who only shrugs.

You are no help Mage.

"A…pack of flying dogs…?" I ask slowly.

"From the Anderfels, can't forget that." Alistair grins.

Stop being cute, I will figure you out!

"Of course not, but that does explain the smell."

Dear Maker, now I am flirting. The laugh I earn from Alistair is worth it though.

"Does it now? It appears I did learn something from them then. Did you know the dogs really hated cheese? If you mentioned it, they'd start growling."

This conversation goes on between us for quite some time. I eventually do learn the Arl really did raise Alistair before he was sent to the Chantry but I cannot recall ever seeing Alistair when my family and I would visit Redcliffe years ago.

One thing was for certain though: the sooner I make it to Redcliffe, the sooner I can get rid of this disguise and handle my next assignment.

I am coming for Howe, and my revenge will put my family's deaths to rest.

For a time, now that I recall, I romanticized the idea of being a fighter. I saw myself leading the charge of an army, slaying all my foes without breaking a sweat and bearing no scars.

Reality hits hard, or rather, like Alistair when he takes it upon himself to train me how to fight. Whether out of boredom in our nights of travel or amusement at my expense I do not know. My typical response of "I'm a lover, not a fighter" earns me no sympathy.

"Milla, the point of having a sword is to wield it. Not to drop it." I squeak as I dodge a swipe to my head.

"Interesting battle cry, I'm sure the darkspawn are quaking with fear."

I swear Alistair likes to bait me.

I try running at him head on, and he knocks me down with his shield. I try attacking from the side, and when our swords cross he manages to twist mine around and out of my hands. I try every single attack I can think of, stomping his foot included, but to no avail. Leliana and Nathan watch us, interjecting comments here and there.

"Alistair, you're not allowed to break her."

Thank you for clarifying that Nathan.

"Milla, you should try a different tactic."

What exactly would you suggest, Leliana? It's not as if I have any rocks close by.

I am surprised as Leliana hands me two daggers, both lightweight but extremely sharp.

"You are not made to be a warrior, no?"

I think we established that.

"Perhaps you should try a more, delicate form of fighting?" Alistair grunts and rests his shield on his back. Leliana faces me, pulling out two daggers of her own.

Where does she even keep these weapons?

"Your build is made for speed and flexibility, not strength. Let's start with your footwork." Leliana begins step by step, showing me how to move my feet, keeping my balance when struck, and throwing my weight behind an attack. I even manage to hit her a few times, though she seems to be as slippery as an eel.

I have a feeling there's more to her story beyond the whole "I received a vision from the Maker while serving as a humble Chantry lay sister" bit. Not that I think is crazy, no. She is just…Leliana. I don't know how else to explain it.

"This isn't so bad," I say, then suddenly find myself on my back staring up at the sky.

Pretty sky; oh look the birds are flying away! Be free birds, be free!

"Did you have to disorient her so quickly?" Alistair asks as he helps me to my feet.

Ironic since you have mowed me down with your shield how many times already? Bad almost Templar, bad!

"I am sorry Milla, I did not mean to use that trick on you."

Oh Red, you're so funny, all three of you. When did you become a triplet?

Nathan comes running over, checking my head for any injuries and a green light begins to glow from his fingertips.

"Thass a neat party trick!" I exclaim, feeling lightheaded and out of sorts. I slump a little and Alistair holds me up as the healing magic courses through me. Once I stop seeing everything in triples I stand up straight, with what dignity I have left.

"Red, you have to show me that move."

"I see my party trick has you feeling better. Perhaps I could show you a few of my other tricks?" Nathan responds with a grin slightly short of sinful.

I will ignore the innuendo. I will ignore the innuendo.

Alistair seems to stiffen a little at Nathan's remark as well. I'm amazed he even catches the meaning, since he doesn't seem to comprehend most obvious flirtation without turning all shades of red and stuttering. Or turning the subject to cheese; Maker's Breath the man loves his cheese.

I am so deep in my thoughts I don't realize I have been standing there with a blank expression until Leliana clears her throat.

Whoops.

"I think…one party trick is enough for one night," and the rest of them from here on, "are you hungry? Whose turn was it to prepare dinner?"

"Yours."

Son of an Archdemon!

"Remember Milla, spice is nice but not used thrice."

Wow, _that _was clever.

Let's hope I don't accidentally poison them.

This time, I am not being sarcastic.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please let me know what you thought of it, and next stop Redcliffe!


	2. In which the undead are truly dead

**We have now arrived at Redcliffe! Due to some suggestions, I have modified the writing style somewhat. I hope you enjoy the newest installment! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Dragon Age. **

* * *

We come upon Redcliffe this bright, sunny morning after a few days of traveling. The sun is shining, birds are singing, and I even manage to have a lovely conversation with Sten.

I have to agree with his opinion of cookies; delicious little things.

The first surprise hits when we near the entrance of the village. Alistair pulls Nathan aside and being the _curious_, not nosy, person that I am I attempt to listen in on their conversation. I do believe some find this morally repugnant, but what does it matter if you are never caught? I have discovered some of the most interesting information in this manner! Don't judge me.

"I need to tell you something I probably should have told you earlier."

At first I think it was his typical conversation about being a bastard, until I hear a familiar name.

Maric.

As in, King Maric.

As in, "Oh, did I forget to mention I'm a Prince and happen to be the only living heir to the throne due to the fact my half brother was just slain in battle and my father disappeared years ago but I want absolutely nothing to do with ruling and being King but you deserved to know and yes, Milla, I see you eavesdropping so you might as well come over here too."

I am not eavesdropping! I am merely gathering information by unscrupulous means!

Alistair motions me over and at this moment I don't really feel like talking to him.

Who does he think he is keeping this a secret this whole time? Why can't people be honest anymore? I mean really it's not as if…

I really am one to talk aren't I?

Alistair, for his part, really does look apologetic and Nathan is taking the news rather well. I am almost convinced someone could stab Nathan in the face, and he would find something amusing about it. 'I have been viciously maimed? Oh ho ho, now I can join the Orlesian Circus and wear a mask that will frighten small children!'…I need some sleep.

"So you're not just a bastard, but a royal bastard?"

Clever.

"Does this mean I may call you Prince?" I ask. Alistair does not seem too pleased with this question.

"Only if I get to call you something in return, Nosy,"

I am _not _nosy!

"I am not nosy!"

See, sometimes I will honestly say what's on my mind! Stop laughing Nathan, it's not funny!

"Forgive me, madam, for thinking you were listening in on a _private_ conversation."

"It could not be very private if you are only standing five feet away-"

"Apparently you would have followed us anyways-"

"And I really do not appreciate your tone even if you _are_ a bloody Prince-"

"For a supposed servant girl you really seem to have a spoiled attitude-"

Nathan's hands begin to glow and he steps between the two of us. I also overhear Morrigan muttering to end her misery by "disposing of these pustules." I can honestly say, I have never been called a pustule before and I am not entirely sure how I feel about it. Perhaps three parts anger and one part respect towards her for coming up with such an insult.

Tart.

"Stop it," Nathan commands, his hands glowing brighter.

I think Nathan's hand is a centimeter closer to Alistair! Take that Alistair, I am quite obviously right in my argument.

"Both of you."

Oh.

Nathan shakes his head and points towards the village. I almost forgot we were heading there in the midst of our argument. Why are we here again? Oh right, Alistair has connections with Arl Eamon BECAUSE HE IS HIS NEPHEW! Er, well sort of. Once removed?

"Have you both forgotten that there is a job for us to do? The two of you need to get along, or you will find out what an angry mage looks like."

Do all mages' faces turn red Nathan, or is it just you?

I look at Alistair, who glances at me in return.

"For what it's worth…I didn't mean the prince joke as a bad thing…" I watch as he gives me that familiar smile.

"I know, and I'm sorry for not having said anything sooner."

And I'm sorry for being a "spoiled" noblewoman in disguise, but hey what can you do?

"Anything else I should know?"

"Besides my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair, no. That's it; just the prince thing. "

I really had begun to wonder why his hair always looks so well kept.

* * *

After having a not-so-friendly greeting by a man guarding the passage down to the village, we find ourselves escorted into the Chantry and face to face with Bann Teagan. He and Fergus used to be very good friends…

My nerves are already on edge as Teagan continues to intently look into my eyes as if he is seeing straight through my disguise, and I almost miss the news of Redcliffe's horrible plight.

The walking undead every night; the Arl, as far as we knew, still deathly ill; no news from the castle in days…the pesky ole' Blight…

To think I used to complain about having a full itinerary! HA!

Yes, pride goes before the fall and all that.

"I'm afraid we cannot offer much in comfort right now," Teagan apologizes, his gaze still having not left mine. I clear my throat, and do my best to look meek. I am not a noblewoman, I am a humble servant.

"It is nothing I am not accustomed to, Bann Teagan." I look to the ground as I lay my hand over my heart. All I receive for this is a raised eyebrow.

Perhaps that was a little much?

Nathan, Alistair, and Teagan discuss preparations for the coming attack and I jump when a hand lands on my shoulder. People need to stop doing this to me, or they are going to lose a limb! I am getting slightly better with these daggers, I'll have you know!

"Unless my eyes deceive me, I would say the Bann has found you favorable." Leliana teases and I am sure my cheeks currently match the shade of her hair. There's nothing worse than a matchmaker, especially of the cunning, Orlesian persuasion.

No, Leliana, he is most likely seeing through my disguise and I cannot exactly reveal who I am at this moment now can I? It would make for any interesting line in the ballad I know you've been composing, but forgive me if I don't want to give you any more inspiration.

"I-I do not think that is the case!"

"He certainly looked upon with you with a fondness of sorts."

"It could be exhaustion? Perhaps heat stroke even? It is a tad muggy in here!" Leliana's laugh in response sounds as feminine as a noblewoman's should. My laugh, on the other hand, tends to sound like a dying goose; with a throat condition.

"You do not have to be so modest! You are a lovely girl, and you should embrace it. Perhaps we could even give you a new hair style? Something that would accentuate your features better," I jump back as her small hand reaches towards the crown of my head. I prefer my features disaccentuated thank you very much. Wait, is that even a word? Someone find me a dictionary!

"Perhaps another time, I believe the men are finished discussing their plans!" I exclaim and gesture towards them with a sweep of my arm. I then notice our conversation is being observed by the men in question.

This is awkward…

"You have interesting companions," Teagan remarks in a dry tone. I wince, wondering exactly how much of the conversation they overheard. Perhaps they have only stopped conversing mere seconds ago, and are observing us whispering females as most men do. Trepidation! Or perhaps they're just hungry?

…Not for that, though! Keep your mind away from the gutter.

"We all could use something to drink, especially if people are exhibiting symptoms of heat stroke." My face burns brighter as Alistair chuckles at Nathan's comment.

Do not find yourself in any dark alleys, mage. I will not forget this!

* * *

Sten and I are paired up to help with preparations for the night, due to the fact I may have threatened Nathan's extremities once we left the Chantry, and the silence between us is almost comforting. With Sten, I will not be harassed.

With Sten, I will not be teased.

"I do not understand this, you are a woman?"

With Sten, my gender will be questioned. I look up at him as we search for a supposed empty merchant's shop towards the south of the village.

"Why yes, I am a woman. Thank you for clarifying." Sten shakes his head, still looking distraught.

"You claim to be a servant as well, yet you act above your station. If you have been given a task for your life, why do you want to stray from it? This confuses me."

"I cannot assume to understand the ways of the Qun, but almost everyone has a dream of doing something different. Some act on it, and others never will." I let out a heaving breath as I try to force the door to the shop open. Sten moves me out of the way, and effortlessly kicks the door down from the hinges.

I was about to do that. Huzzah.

"Why are you unsatisfied with your station? In the Qun, our positions are given to us and we do not feel the need to be anything else. This is something I will never understand about Ferelden." Dust flies up from the floor of the shop and my eyes begin to burn. The shelves behind the counter are stripped bare, and the only merchandise in the place is a few rolls of barrels stacked against the right wall.

"There are a lot of things in this world neither of us will be able to understand," I respond as I unplug a cork in one of the barrels. The smell of oil drifts from the opening and I reinsert the cork with a smile.

"Do you suppose an undead bonfire would be unethical?"

"No. Unless we are intending to roast our next meals over it,"

Sometimes I wonder if Sten truly does have a sense of humor.

An hour later, Sten and I have hauled all of the barrels to the haphazard barricade positioned at the top of the hill. Wiping my forehead with the back of my arm I wince at the amount of sweat I was producing.

Whoever claimed people can look attractive while sweaty must have been addled. Who would even like that? It is unseemly! It is a pain in my posterior! It is…it is…I cannot think of any more descriptions. My mind is not functioning to its full capacity.

Carrying these barrels up this hill is no laughing matter, even if you have a seven foot Qunari helping you. I double over, placing my hands on my knees as I try to heal my crying lungs with the oxygen I desperately need. I suppose it makes an amusing sight as a hand claps me on the back and I almost fall over.

I do not want to experience my face planting in the dirt, thank you.

"Are you alright Nosy?" I whip around and glare at the smiling Grey Warden. Must he always tease me so? Does he not have something better to do? Like brush his hair? Sharpen his sword? Incur someone else's wrath besides mine?

Morrigan's too for that matter, but she doesn't seem to like much of anyone. Not that I can necessarily blame her, but you don't see me verbally abusing most people I come in contact with. Out loud I mean; my mind is another matter entirely.

"I beg your pardon, _Your Highness_, but I am allowed to be a little out of breath after carrying all of these barrels up this Maker-forsaken hill!"

"Really, you carried all of these?" Alistair seems surprised.

"Well…no, but I carried many of them!" I resist the urge to stick my nose in the air, like I used to do to aggravate my brother Fergus if he would attempt to order me around.

How he would laugh at this sight…

"She carried four of them, I carried eight." Sten interjects.

You are not helping my advance my cause, Sten. Why, of all times, do you feel you need to come to my aid now?

I suppose he means well?

Alistair grins and motions towards the other side of the cliff, where most of the Redcliffe Knights were assembled to discuss strategy and practice their movements on training dummies.

"Apparently, Ser Perth wants us to convince the Revered Mother to supply the militia with amulets that will encourage the Maker to keep them safe during the battle. Care to join me in convincing her?"

"I thought Leliana was with you," Where is that scheming red head anyways? "and Sten has to come, as he is my chaperone." Sten ignores this statement as Alistair's grin widens.

"Leliana is assisting Nathan and Morrigan but fear not, milady, I shall protect your virtue from the lustful stares and inappropriate advances from these cads. They cannot help but be moved by your grace and beauty," I let out a ladylike snort.

"Your kind nature,"

He is really pushing it.

"Your feminine wiles,"

I will not be held accountable for my actions of strangling this man if he continues.

"Your unfathomable wit," I turn away from Alistair and march down the hill in a fury. The clanking of armor follows me, and I sincerely hope he somehow manages to trip and rolls down the rest of the way. That would be amusing, and a sign the Maker does have some sort of sympathy towards me. But I will not hold my breath for that circumstance either.

"Your forgiving heart," I slam the door of the Chantry in his face, and most of the people are startled by the loud echo it makes. Can't I do something without earning strange looks for at least five minutes? Is that too much to ask?

This will all be over soon once I am able to speak to the Arl.

Just a few more hours…

"I may be overstepping my bounds, but you happen to look like someone I used to know…" I freeze and look up into the eyes of Bann Teagan. His expression is carefully neutral, an expression I see often during politics, and I swallow audibly. Maybe if I act foolish he'll believe me?

"You truly have no idea how often I am told this, I must have one of those familiar faces!" Teagan holds his arm out to me. Uh-oh. He better not think I will go somewhere private with him, no, no. It's not going to happen. I'm not that sort of girl!

I'm just a liar, there's a difference.

"This is perhaps a conversation we should have in private." I open my mouth to retort as the doors of the Chantry open and Alistair's head peeks in between the doors. Oh you blessed man; I could almost forgive you for lying about traits I don't even possess. Now get me away from here before it's too late! "Are you still mad at me?" His apologetic expression changes to something I do not recognize as he sees Teagan holding his arm out to me.

"Am I interrupting something?" No! You are not! The last thing any of you need to deal with is a Teryn's daughter on the run, I have already caused enough trouble in a short amount of time and as soon as I can speak to the Arl, if he is well enough for that matter…wait…what if he truly is on his deathbed? I have not thought this through well enough!

"My conversation with Milla can wait." What? What did I miss? No Alistair, don't leave! Don't you close that door! Don't you dare!

…He closed the door.

Balls!

"Alistair has a true heart, milady," Yeah, the_ truthiest_. "I do hope you will go easy on him, Lady Cousland." What is that supposed to mean? I am not some man-eating, manipulative…he just used my title.

"Fine, Bann Teagan, we may talk." Teagan escorts me to the Revered Mother's office and I cannot help but fidget. I know he will want me to stay out of the fighting, after he chastises me up and down for my foolishness of course. I would like to see him try to come up with a good plan in the middle of the siege of his home!

"Lady Camille, we all thought you were dead after we heard the news of Highever…" My heart clenches at the sorrow in Teagan's voice. I still feel as if I am going up to wake up and find all of this had been an elaborate nightmare. I can't even fully process my memories yet, it's as if I'm hitting a stone wall in my mind. Of their own volition, my hands reach up and slide the wig off of my head and a few familiar blonde waves fall onto my face. I can't even imagine what the rest looks like.

"I-I am sorry, Teagan," and here come the tears. I hate to cry! My face turns splotchy, my nose starts running like a leaky dam, and I have a bad tendency to choke on my own saliva. I barely register a hug formed around me as my sobs are muffled by a particularly scratchy shirt. You would think Teagan would have clothing of a better quality.

"Tell me everything, Lady Cousland, perhaps I may be of aid to you?" For starters, you could let go of me, I think my skin is reacting to whatever your shirt is made of. Now my left cheek itches.

I move away from him and tell him as much as I can about the event, and I feel a massive headache forming between my temples. Where is some elfroot when I need it? I'll chew the stuff raw if it will rid me of this migraine.

"I cannot even imagine what you have been through," Why would you want to? "and I think it would be best if you stay here and away from the impending battle tonight."

Over my dead body!

Oh…I said that out loud…Teagan looks slightly put off.

"I beg your pardon?" I take that back, he looks really angry. Whoops.

"You have to let me fight! I have already burdened the Grey Wardens and company long enough, so it is the least that I could do!" Teagan's face now resembles the shade of a lobster. I think he needs to take care of his blood pressure; this seems like a sign of an extremely unhealthy condition.

"Need I remind you that you have not been trained in any way to fight a battle such as this?" And how exactly are you trained to fight the undead hmm? Is there some sort of class for it? Forgive me for not being an expert on the matter.

"I sincerely doubt anyone is truly prepared for this," I remark dryly. "But regardless of the circumstances I _will_ fight." Teagan pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes out slowly.

"Why are you continuing this charade? Why not simply reveal yourself and let others handle this danger. I cannot be party to your death." Well, I have made it this far haven't I? Don't argue the odds with me Mister!

"Until the threat of Howe is dealt with, I cannot reveal myself to the entirety of Thedas. Until such a time as that, I can only include a few, trusted friends."

"I am flattered that I am so trustworthy," Actually, I wasn't going to tell you yet. You forced me into a corner remember? "Yet what do you intend to do if this "disguise" of yours fails?" Did he just use quotey fingers?! The nerve of him! Yes, my wig might be ratty, unflattering, and perhaps a bit stinky but he has no right to criticize! I'd like to see him wear it for weeks on end and then come to me with his accusations!

"I'll do what I have been taught all of my life." Teagan sighs at this.

"Closing your eyes and pretending no one can see you will not work in this case, Milady." For the record, I was eight when I tried that and I KNEW he would never let me live that down. Andraste's Flaming Sword that was eleven years ago _and _we were playing hide and seek! To think, Mother wanted me to consider a union with you, you-

"If you are quite finished mentally defaming me, I would ask to come to an agreement." No, I am not finished! Don't tell me when to stop any mental defamation! My mind is my own!

"You want to fight in the battle tonight, and I want you to stay away from it. The only way I will allow it," ALLOW it?! You are not my father! "is if you promise to stay with someone well versed in battle." By well versed do you mean battle hardened, or poetically superior?

"If you make any suggestions of such a soldier, I will consider it." I believe that actually sounded compliant! Nan would be so proud! After she stopped laughing, that is…

"I am not finished yet," Oh…"Also, you will reveal yourself to Arl Eamon once we know he is well and in a position to assist you." You say this as if I have not already planned that. I am one step ahead of you!

"Furthermore…" Another stipulation?! What do you want next, the rights to my first child?!

That sounded wrong. I take that back.

Teagan looks at me expectantly and I realized I have missed what seems to be his final condition.

"You must promise me you will do this, it is crucial to the mutual success of the Grey Wardens and yourself." That sounded ominous…I was always told my absent mindedness would land me in trouble one day.

I slowly begin to nod as the door is slapped open and an angry man barrels his way into the office.

"Bann Teagan, I will not have this! These Grey Wardens have turned my tavern into a free for all!" Ooo, that sounds fun! May I join? Wait, I need to put my wig back on. Blast!

As Teagan calms the angry tavern owner down I reassemble my disguise, slip away into the main hall of the Chantry and out the front door. I look into the courtyard where I see Leliana arguing with a dwarven man, and I hear a faint ruckus coming from the site of the aforementioned tavern.

Might as well see what that is all about.

As I make my way up yet another hill, stupid inclines, I see a particularly frightened looking elf run past me in the direction of the courtyard. Could whatever is happening inside the tower be so horrifying it would make anyone run to join the militia? Now I am _really_ curious.

I step inside the tavern and see that the "free-for-all" as it were, seems to be a party of sorts. All of the men inside were drinking their fill of ale and I find Nathan leaning against the bar and looking quite satisfied with himself.

I still haven't forgotten that 'heat stroke' comment. Granted, it was only a few hours ago but I digress.

Cheeky mage. Good thing you are likeable.

"Seems as if you've been busy," I comment. Nathan tips back a pint of ale and I just now notice Morrigan sitting next to him. I never pegged her as a tavern dweller.

"If we are finished with this groveling mass of humanity, may we move on towards another inane task?" Ah, there's the tart I know and tolerate.

"C'mon Morrigan, you need to learn to revel with the best of them." I think your definition of reveling is quite different than Morrigan's, Nathan. "Today we celebrate for tomorrow we die." Or, depending on the time the impending attack occurs we could still die today. Just some food for thought?

"Are all Circle mages this nonsensical, or do I have the displeasure of being associated with the worst?" Sometimes I really am impressed with Morrigan's vitriol at times and at Nathan's ability to completely ignore it.

"I have certainly never had the title of 'worst,' my dear apostate." Did anyone else catch the innuendo in that or is it just me? I am walking away now…and right into a drunken soldier. Now my clothing smells like ale. I don't even like ale! Maybe I should acquire a functional set of armor? Surely I can find something for my own. Stay away from me grabby soldier man, I never meant to be your ale dumping spot!

Where's Sten when you need him to look imposing for you? Oh wait, I left him behind a while ago. Now I have to walk down this blooming hill again just to find a set of armor that doesn't reek. I wonder if Alistair ever convinced the Revered Mother to hand over those amulets? Maybe I should find him…and maim him for leaving me alone with Bann Bossy-Trousers.

Ow! Stupid rock, what are you doing in the middle of the path?! My toe is now throbbing because of you, you offensive malady of nature!

Can we just move on to the battle, I need to take out my frustrations on a herd of undead. They will wish they were never reanimated once they face me!

* * *

Why did I ever wish to be in a battle sooner? This is frightening! An unholy cloud of green mist coming in our direction is not at all appealing and Alistair keeps stepping in my personal space. If he comes any closer I will be forced to require a proposal of marriage at this rate!

"I meant what I was saying earlier," About what? Do you not see the fog of death coming our way?

"The things that you thought I was making up about you are really the things I think," Come again? "No, wait, I mean, I wasn't making fun of you," I'm still lost. "You really do possess all of those traits; please don't be angry with me anymore."

…Aw, how sweet…..AHH! UNDEAD TRYING TO TAKE A BITE OUT OF MY SKULL! Stay back you! Where is the fire that was supposed to burn most of these-oh there it is! Alistair really thinks those things about me? That's so-not the time to be thinking about this!

I duck as Sten swings his greatsword, neatly severing a skeleton's head from its shoulders. He really needs to be careful with that thing; I do not want to end my life as a Camille-kabob. That would be an unfortunate thing to inscribe upon my grave now wouldn't it?

How many of these things are there? Does anyone else notice how some of these still look semi-human? This is horrifying on at least eighteen different levels, and I will never ever ever ever listen to another scary tale again if I survive this!

Huzzah! We have won! Take that nasties, we have victory! Wait, they're attacking the village? How did they manage to get down there?! I will never look at Lake Calenhad the same way again. Now we're sprinting down this hill for the UMPTEENTH time, just to see the rest of our party deadlocked into combat with these infuriating skeletons. Leliana rains arrows down with deadly precision, and Morrigan is having a heyday with her hexing. Heyday…hexing, I just mentally alliterated!

Focus, Milla focus!

Wow, that dwarf that Leliana blackmailed into fighting is like a raging storm of death! A vertically challenged raging storm of death but he really is excellent at severing them in half. Impressive.

They just keep coming! They're like bloody nugs, they keep multiplying. Ew, bloody nugs. I will not be using that comparison again. Oh, and there goes Nathan with his spellcasting. Is he laughing? I worry about him sometimes.

Yes! I managed to decapitate one of these monsters! This is almost as satisfying as tripping them or backstabbing! Uh-oh, its mouth is still moving somehow. I think I am going to be sick. Bile is rising in my throat, my head feels woozy.

"Milla, the battle is over!" I vomit all over Alistair's boots.

I sincerely hope he wasn't too attached to those.

* * *

**Part 2 of Redcliffe will be up next! Let me know what you thought of it if you have the chance! **


	3. In which I do not follow orders

**Here we are with the third addition to this story! What will happen when our heroes manage to get inside Redcliffe Castle? More attacks from the undead? Even more snark? You shall see. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

The sun rises on the aftermath of our battle, and the remainder of us begins to clear the village and surrounding area of what was…left behind. I regret the joke I made in poor taste to Sten yesterday, these corpses that are now being burned used to be these villagers' family members, neighbors, and friends. If I were to have been in this situation with my own family…I can't follow that train of thought. My head is hurting again.

Alistair mutters curses under his breath as he attempts to rinse my, um, regurgitations off of his boots. Should I get him a new pair or a large cheese wheel instead? Somehow, I believe he would be the most pleased with the latter. Men are strange creatures.

Nathan's mabari hound, Rufus nudges my hand and I jump. Where have you been all this time? No, I don't have any treats for you right now. Don't give me those puppy eyes! …Fine, I will give you something later now go find a lovely lady mabari to spend your time with!

He still won't leave. I think he's convinced I'm holding out on him.

Teagan and the Revered Mother give a rousing speech about our victory and honor the ones who did not survive the night. It feels hollow, I know it is wishful thinking that everyone will survive but still. I suppose it is an understatement to say it would be much worse if the Blight isn't stopped? At this rate, with the disasters we have already come across it is not going to be an easy journey. For them, I mean. It's not practical for me to go with them.

Curse this! Why do I feel weepy? Enough of this introspection, Milla!

Teagan wants us to meet him at the windmill? Alright then, what's another tromp up a steep incline? If anything, my thighs will look excellent after all of this is over. Alistair is looking a little pale; I wonder if he is thinking about his past? I still cannot believe the Arl and his wife had the poor boy sleeping in the stables before he was sent away. Shame on you Eamon, shame I say!

"You alright Alistair?" Apparently you read my mind Nathan. Quick! What number am I thinking of?

"Never better, let's just see what Teagan wants." That was convincing. Really, it was. You should consider a career as a traveling minstrel.

"Odd how quiet the castle looks from here," Oh, Teagan's talking. "You would think there is nobody inside at all." Well, at this rate that might actually be the case. Wow, I'm being rather morose.

"There is a secret passage here, in the mill," What?! And you're telling us this NOW? "accessible only to my family." I don't care if only the Divine herself has access through this passage! I know we checked inside the windmill before and I didn't see a bloody thing!

"Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live!" Wait, there's an Orlesian here that's not Leliana? Isolde?! How did you manage to run up here and not even seem winded? Oh, now you want Teagan to go inside the castle with you alone. Am I the only one that thinks something smells rotten? No, I am not referring to the fishy smell coming from Lake Calenhad, which, by the way, leaves a strange taste in my mouth.

"We'll need more of an explanation than that." Tell her Nathan! Be a leader, you leader mage, you! Wow, Isolde really knows how to give an evil look. It's a lovely combination of eyebrow raising and lip curling. How does she do that without facial muscular damage?

"You remember me Lady Isolde, don't you?" Now Alistair is stepping in? This is getting interesting! Leliana nudges me, and I realize I have been leaning in closer to all of them. Normally I have more discretion than this…

"Alistair? Of all the…" All the what? Disrespectful wench! "What are _you_ doing here?" That is so rude! We just helped save the village YOU are responsible for you condescending, ungrateful harpy! I don't even know why Alistair wants your approval; it doesn't seem to be worth much.

To think you even used to instruct me about etiquette! I doubt you even remember the difference between a salad and dessert fork you trollop!

Wait, there's a mage responsible for this? Nathan doesn't look too thrilled with this tidbit of information. He is actually frowning, and I was almost positive this is impossible for him. He laughs while killing things for crying out loud! Also, he has a canny knack for impersonations. Except for his impersonation of me, I do not bounce so much when I walk!

But this is hardly pertinent to the conversation now is it?

One thing I am wondering is why did they bring a mage into their household? Not that I have anything against mages, I happen to like some very much when they are not making fun of me, and tolerate some when they are not calling me a pustule, or obnoxious, or-what was my point again? Oh! I like mages! But this doesn't add up, not in the slightest. Am I the only one that notices this?

"Is Arl Eamon still alive?" Now everyone is looking at me. It's an important question! Isolde's eyes water slightly. Fantastic, that guilty feeling is rising again. I already feel bad for the whole keeping my identity a secret thing, and the vomiting on Alistair's feet thing, and the number of names I have thought of for Morrigan even if she deserves it thing but now I feel as if I should crawl into a hole.

"He is being kept alive, so far, thank the Maker." _Kept _alive? As in something is sustaining his life? That can't be good. Wait, that doesn't sound right. It's a good thing that he is still alive but-bah! I am just going to stop.

"Kept alive by what?" Thank you Teagan, thank you!

"Something the mage unleashed, so far it allows Eamon, Connor and myself to live." Hmm, this mage seems like a bit of a problem. Nathan's frown has now morphed into a scowl.

"This sounds like some sort of demonic influence." Demonic influence? I barely handled the undead last night let alone a demon! Alistair, you are an almost Templar! Don't you know how to deal with demons?

Killing them I mean, not making actual deals with them; I have heard that is most unwise.

Now this bloody mage is responsible for the Arl becoming ill too? What in the Fade?! Don't they at least check out someone's credentials before they let someone into their house? Oh, Teyrn Loghain is the one that hired him is he?

What's next, an assassination attempt by the Crows? Ha, now I am just being melodramatic. I highly doubt Loghain could afford them anyways, starting civil wars are a hard thing to fund I imagine.

Now Teagan is going with Isolde back to the castle alone. This is a bad idea. Actually, that is an understatement, but what do I know? If we have to rescue Teagan, maybe it'll prove to him that I can actually handle myself and be a contribution to this mission.

Once I convince myself, that is. I really need to make up my mind about that; but maybe later.

Ooo, Teagan has given Nathan his signet ring so we can sneak in! You go forward with Isolde, we will handle this forthwith!

"I think we should only have a few of us actually enter the castle, some should stay here and continue to watch the village for anything unusual." That is sound reasoning, I like where this is going. I am actually rather good at picking locks, having been a troublemaker as a child, if I do say so myself. Who is going to stay behind hmm? Poor saps.

"Alistair and I will go for certain," Aw, Nathan sounds so authoritative. How cute. "What about Leliana and Sten?" Two ranged and melee fighters! Excellent!

"The rest of you will stay here."

WHAT?!

There is NO way I am staying behind! This is a horrible plan! What sort of tactics are those? I had more faith in you Nathan!

"Especially you, Milla, you look exhausted." Not you too Alistair! You must be still be angry about your boots! I didn't think you held grudges but now I know.

"I am not staying behind! All of you are just as tired as I am or even more so!" Just try to keep me away! You have no idea how stubborn a Cousland really is. But you're about to find out, oh yes you are.

I take a few steps towards the windmill and suddenly collide with a wall. Ow! When did that get there? Oh wait, it's Sten…and he's growling. Excuse me, ser, but I do not speak Growl.

"You are staying here Milla, and that is an order." I spin around and accidentally whack Nathan's chest. He has a surprisingly solid chest for someone so lean. Perhaps it's from all of his staff twirling and hand waving?

"….Fine. But don't expect to have any fun without me." You think this is over? Ha! Ha! Ha-ha! Nathan rolls his eyes and I watch silently as the four of them enter the windmill. Alistair waves over his shoulder and grins, and I have a feeling my hair stood on end like an angry cat; including the wig.

As soon as the door closes behind them, I turn around to dash towards the village. If I time this right, my plan might work out perfectly.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Oh, I forgot Morrigan and Rufus are still here. I am the picture of nonchalance as I laugh.

"Oh, I was just…going to talk to the Revered Mother! I have some religious questions that need answering. Seeing as you are not religious this should not interest you at all." That should be a convincing enough excuse, let's go with that.

" 'Twould not serve you well to disobey our leader, but I will not hinder you in your foolishness." I pause at this. What does she know anyways? At least I am not an equal opportunity offender.

Tart.

"As appreciative as I am of your 'concern,' I believe I will be just fine." Uh-oh, Ser Perth and his men are marching towards the castle. Wait for me! Stop marching so fast, blast it!

* * *

We have waited at the gates for what seems to be hours now. Amazingly enough, Morrigan and Rufus decided to follow along as well. I knew she couldn't resist. As frosty as she is, she doesn't like being left behind any more than I do. Rufus, on the other hand, does not seem to mind either way. I love dogs.

"So…about your mother…" I begin, and Morrigan levels a glare in my direction. This glare is fiercer than her usual repertoire of expressions and I realize perhaps it is a bad idea to bring the subject up.

"What business is it of yours?" Technically, none, but it's not as if I am trying to delve into your psyche, I'm just bored to be honest.

"None, I just thought you might have some interesting stories." Morrigan raises an eyebrow as Rufus sits at our feet. What? Is this so odd a statement that I have left her silent?

"I am afraid, even if I wanted to speak of any such stories; I have nothing wholesome to tell." I didn't ask for wholesome, I asked for interesting. I tell her this and she actually smirks.

"I will concede to this truth," Yes, concede all you want. "If will regale you with a tale in return for an answer." I sincerely doubt you have any important questions for me, but what would it hurt?

"Answer to what exactly?" Morrigan shoos Rufus away from our feet and he lets out an indignant huff. Is this so secret she's worried a mabari will tell on us? Morrigan is truly a strange bird at times.

"You are no more a servant than I am a cloistered sister," Oh really? Here I thought your robes were setting a new trend for Chantry fashion. "Your tone and air betrays you as an individual who is accustomed to giving orders rather than receiving them." Am I really that bossy? I need to work on that. "You also do not take kindly to being told you cannot have or accomplish something that you want." It's not as if I have a rare disease, everyone gets a little miffed at this.

"And your question is?" I ask sweetly.

"What is your purpose of traveling with us? I do not believe it is out of some insipid belief you can truly contribute to this mission." Fine, you want an answer; I'll give you an answer.

"Survival." Morrigan sneers at this. I'm tempted to give her a sneer of my own. But that would be impolite.

"Do you expect me to believe this is the entirety of it?" Actually yes, yes I do. I have danced around with words from the moment I learned how to speak; this is not a battle you may win with me.

"No, but you did ask for an answer. I never promised an elaborate one." Ha, I really have silenced you Morrigan. Such sweet victory, that. To my surprise, Morrigan chuckles and I have an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Perhaps you are shrewder than you appear. Whatever your reasoning, it matters not to me." Then why did you ask me? Is asking pointless question a talent you develop in the Wilds or is this natural? Morrigan proceeds to tell me a story of a 'foolish Templar' that fell into her mother's clutches only for her to have her unholy way with him and then be devoured for his trouble.

I think I will have to make sure Alistair doesn't go gallivanting through the woods alone at any point. Does Flemeth's appetite include almost-Templars? This is disconcerting.

The gate opens suddenly and Ser Perth leads the knights of Redcliffe in with a guttural war cry. I try to yell along, feeling a little caught up in the moment, but my voice cracks in the midst of them. I do not believe having a scratchy voice could ever be considered attractive, so do not tell me otherwise. I have experienced enough trouble with such a voice as it is.

We run into the courtyard of the castle and I see Alistair and Sten barreling their way through the undead, and Leliana and Nathan attacking from a distance. I wonder if Morrigan realizes she is glaring at the rogue and mage? How curious…

What is it with these skeletons and trying to attach their mouths to my skull? Would a geriatric undead attempt to gum me to death for crying out loud? Maker's Mercy this is ridiculous. I will hack all of you to pieces for the trouble! Don't mess with me; I am a dangerous killing machine. Or, I am becoming one, just you wait!

What the-what is this thing?! It came out of nowhere! Uh-oh, its hands are glowing and I do not intend to be crisp-ified where I stand! Fade take you foul creature, stop spinning around with me while I am trying to stab you in the back!(1)

My head hurts. Oh, there you are Alistair! Did you really have to tackle me to the ground? I had this all under control. A Revenant you say? That sounds particularly nasty, why does my forehead feel sticky? Is that blood? That'll be hard to wash out. Wow, Sten really is gigantic when you look up at him from the ground. Does anyone have a telescope? I can't seem to find his head! Ha ha, why are you spinning? Oh, the Revenant's dying? Revenant fall down, go boom!

Ack, Leliana, what is this concoction you are pouring down my throat? It is lumpy and has an altogether unpleasant aftertaste. Oh, the world isn't spinning anymore. Hiya guys, you don't look too happy right now! We just won! Let's celebrate! Oh…I stood up too fast.

"And what exactly are you doing here, Milla?" Do I detect a hint of anger in your tone Alistair? Neither of you said I could not come with Ser Perth. You really must be more detailed in your orders if you want to avoid mishaps.

"Just out of curiosity, what is a Revenant?" Perhaps a change of subject would be fortuitous? Yes, I think so.

"Something that would not have almost killed you if you had been in the village like you were supposed to." Well…Morrigan came with me! But are you yelling at her? I think not! I thought you liked me better than her Alistair, but apparently not. Alright, that was weak, I will admit it.

"…It failed, however?" Nathan shakes his head and makes his way towards the entrance into the castle.

"We will discuss this later." That can't be good. If I am going down for this, Morrigan is going with me. Maybe she can bat her eyes, or flash some more cleavage and get us out of this? It's worked before.

In her case, not mine. I keep my personal goods covered. Oh, they got the doors open? Let's see what is inside!

* * *

…What in the Maker's name is Teagan doing? For one thing, when did he learn how to flip like that? I have known this man for a long time and not once have I seen his feet go over his head like that. Granted, people don't ask for such entertainment at your typical Landsmeet, but still! Is it uncomfortable in here or is it just me? There is something really strange going on with Connor, for as long as I have known him he has been a shy, sweet young boy. The expression on his face now is just…wrong.

"So these are our visitors?" W-what is wrong with his voice? Excuse me if I am wrong, but echoes typically don't have an evil undertone to them. "The ones you told me about Mother?" Fantastic job Isolde, did you happen to tell him anything else while we were trying to save your bloody village?

"And this is the one who defeated my soldiers?" Hey, kid, it was a group effort. "The ones I sent to reclaim my village?" Is anyone else's skin crawling? No? Just me?

I have a bad feeling about this, and I know it's not the sandwich I ate earlier. Though I am almost positive you can be deceived by gastric distress.

…Any who…

"M-Mother?" Now he's normal? Reminder me to never be possessed, if it's possible for a non-mage to be that is. I will have to consult Morrigan on this. "What…what's happening? Where am I?" Um, in the same spot you have been ever since we came in here. Believe me, I haven't moved. Rufus has been a little twitchy, but other than that we've all been as still as statues.

"Oh thank the Maker! Connor, Connor can you hear me?" Oh dear…this is really bad. Does anyone have any holy water on hand? Leliana! We need you!

"Get away from me fool woman!" There's the echo again. "You are beginning to bore me!" Now Teagan sounds like a brain addled sop! There aren't any second hand possession exposure consequences are there?

That's a mouthful…second hand possession exposure consequences…second hand possession exposure consequences.

Oh, Nathan is speaking with Demon-Connor. Where is this mage everyone keeps talking about? I want to give him a piece of my mind! What in the-WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME TEAGAN?! Don't make me hurt you! These daggers are not just for show! Maker, you already annoyed me yesterday by cornering me in the Chantry so do not push me!

I don't want to have to hurt you! Stop cackling! Only Nathan can laugh while he's fighting, not you! Gah! I am _finishing _this! …Whoops, I didn't mean to bash him so hard in the head. Sometimes I don't know my own strength. Here comes the guilt, AGAIN.

After this is over, I may have to spend a year in solitude to think over my sins.

I do have to admit though, I prefer these mentally controlled guards over the undead. None of them have tried to put their mouths within any close distance of my head. In retrospect, this would be very strange behavior even in this situation. Oy.

"Teagan, are you alright?" Are you done cowering in the corner Isolde? Don't think I didn't see you.

"I am…better now, I think. My mind is my own again." I see that glare you sent my way Teagan, I see it! You were the one attacking me, remember? How ungrateful.

"Blessed Andraste! I would never have forgiven myself had you died, not after I brought you here. What a fool I am!" For once today, we are in agreement Isolde.

"Please! Connor's not responsible for this!" Of course he isn't, YOU are! YOU are the one who brought the mage here that poisoned Arl Eamon because you didn't want Connor to be taken to the Circle, yes I finally did put two and two together. YOU have deceived us from the very beginning and now a poor boy is in this situation because of your horrible decision making. Put on your big girl smallclothes and woman up you shrew!

"Connor is no longer a child, he is an abomination." Who in the Void are you? Those are mage robes…BAD MAGE! BAD MAGE!

"Jowan!" Nathan roars at him. "I told you to never come into my line of sight again!"

Um…am I missing something?

I look over at Alistair and he only shakes his head in response. You, ser, are no help. Leliana and Sten are silent as well. Blast! Now Isolde is having a go at this Jowan fellow. Here I thought things were intense before…

Now they're discussing on whether or not to kill the boy? There has to be some other way than killing him! If we can just save one family from being destroyed, ack! My head is throbbing again!

_There's so much blood, and the screaming, why won't the screaming stop? Mother? No! Don't make me leave you! I will not!_

"Milla?" I am jolted out of my thoughts and realize I had fallen to my knees. Leliana is crouched next to me and her hand is resting on my forehead. What in the Void just happened? It's almost as if I…

"We will not resort to blood magic!" B-blood magic? How did that subject even come about?

"Let it be my blood, I will be the sacrifice." Hold your horses Isolde, I'm still reeling from even the suggestion of blood magic. Nathan looks as if he is going to throttle Jowan where he stands. I really need to find out what happened between the two of them. Angry Nathan is Scary Nathan.

"There must be another option," Please let there be another. I have the sudden compulsion to vomit once again.

"You can find lyrium and more mages at the Circle of Magi, if they would even do it." Bless you Alistair, I could kiss you right now! But seeing as I am nauseated and what happened the last time you were near me during such a time I will do you a favor and stay away from you. And buy you another set of boots.

"The Circle is not far from here, only a day's length if you travel by boat." Wait, does this mean we have a plan that does not involve killing or blood sacrificing? I like this! Good work team, good work!

"Morrigan, would you be willing to keep Connor sedated while we are gone?" I look between the two mages and notice a small flutter of…something on Morrigan's face. Is she warming up to our fearless leader perhaps?

Or is it just indigestion?

"It 'twill not be too difficult to keep the boy in a state of sleep for a matter of days. I suggest you do not tarry in your home however." That's right, Nathan hasn't returned to the Circle since he was conscripted. This should be interesting…

"Alright, I will do my best to hurry, but only for you." Nathan winks at her and Morrigan scowls.

It was definitely indigestion.

"Milla," I look at Nathan and gulp. He has his Stern-Magey-Face on. I am about to be severely chastised for coming here against his orders. If I die, you can have my wig Leliana. I know how much you like to play with hair and only you would get any sort of entertainment out of the bloody thing.

"It seems that if I don't take you along you will just find another boat and row yourself over there." Well…that's not entirely true. I would have someone row for me, as I would need my strength to fight. "So, you will accompany Leliana, Alistair, and I to the tower." I blink a few times. That's it? No yelling? No discipline? I'm not in deep excrement?

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take her?" Oh, shut it Teagan! You have no say here! Nathan only grins and turns towards the nobleman.

"It's just the Circle; I sincerely doubt she can get into that much trouble." Hey, I resent that remark. I see you grinning Alistair. Don't think I won't put itching powder in your armor! ….Where does one purchase itching powder hereabouts?

"Then it is settled," Oh Teagan, you don't have to sound so grave. "We will wait for your return and pray for your swift success." Also, I will have the opportunity to find out what happened with Nathan and Jowan.

It pays to be thorough.

* * *

**1. The first time I encountered a Revenant in the game, this exact thing happened. A Revenant is scary enough the first time you see it but the fact it followed me in a circle had me absolutely freaked out. Just a little story for you. **

**Onwards to the Circle! Thank you again for reading! **


	4. In which I climb a lot of stairs

**Here we are with the fourth installment of Hiding in Plain Sight. I can't even begin to express my thanks to those of you who have followed, fave'd, and reviewed this story! Thank you so, so much and I hope you enjoy this newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

Kinloch Hold is remarkable in its own right. One thing I wonder is why would the Chantry want to house all mages inside a tower? It does not seem very practical and I can't even imagine how many stairs are inside. Then again, I suppose I am about to find out aren't I?

"We're here to see the mages, right?" No Alistair, we're here to see my great aunt Victoria. She just redecorated the tower and wants to have a house warming. "Great. They just love me." Yes, Nathan and Morrigan do seem to have a special bond with you.

"Wait, you were THAT Templar? You stole my favorite robes a few months ago!" If you're going to be sarcastic Nathan, try something other than Alistair stealing your clothing. For one thing, he has a few inches on you and serves as our personal battering ram. He would split a seam if he so much as breathed.

"What can I say, the color matched my eyes." These two are our only hope to save Ferelden, think on that a little. Worrisome, is it not? Leliana sidles up to me and I wonder yet again how she is able to move so silently. I really need to learn how to do that. It would serve me well in my life of mischief.

"It really is a sight to behold." Are you referring to the tower, or the old man scratching his armpit to the left of us? Wait, is he going to sniff-that's disgusting. Why would you do that? I have the sudden urge to bathe.

"Yes, it is…taller than I imagined." Have I mentioned I hate heights? I haven't? Well I do. Leliana laughs at this and I wonder what is so amusing.

"Just wait until we are actually inside, it will be a climb indeed to make it to the top." Thank you for reminding me. Really, I hadn't thought about it in the last thirty seconds or so.

Do Templars normally guard the docks? I do not think this is in their job description. Maybe he messed up somehow. He probably got too close and personal with a mage and was assigned to dock duty. Naughty Templar! Watch those hands, mind you.

"You!" Well, that's a lovely way to greet someone. "You're not looking to get across to the tower, are you?" That is the general idea of us walking up to you. Astute observation though, you are obviously the Templar's best and brightest. "Because I have strict orders not to let anyone pass." Can anything be simple for once? Just once, I ask you.

"Ser Carroll," Here goes Nathan. "You look exactly the way you did the last time I saw you!" He was probably the bane of his instructors at the Circle. I knew I liked you for a reason, mage.

"You!" Will you stop with the finger pointing? Really, it is unnecessary and it makes you look like a complete idiot. "I never thought I'd see the likes of you again, especially after what you did." What he did? What did he do? I bet this is about what happened between him and Jowan. Curiosity senses tingling!

"I am a Grey Warden and I seek the assistance of the mages." Now he's acting professional. I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!

"Oh, you're a Grey Warden, are you?" No, he's a male prostitute, of course he's a Grey Warden you moron! "Prove it!" May I slap this Templar around a little bit? I think he would be a good one to take my frustrations out on.

Nathan pulls out the ancient Grey Warden treaties and presents them to Ser Simpleton. I'd like to see him argue this proof.

"Oh, a Grey Warden seal. You're claiming to be one of those?" Surely the Chantry won't notice if one Templar goes missing. I think he needs to take a swim and never come back up.

"You know I have some documents too." Must. Refrain. From. Killing. "They say I am the Queen of Antiva. What do you think of that?" That you have gotten a lot uglier, that's what. Try this with someone who hasn't actually met the Queen of Antiva. Prick. Oh, now you want us to work out an arrangement? Pray tell.

"The blue eyed vision over there," My eyes are green, apparently you are stupid AND blind. "Surely the tower would be too dull for her." Is he serious? "Because it gets a little lonely sometimes…" Gah! He really IS a naughty Templar. Get used to it; you are going to live a lonely life. A short one if I have any say in it. "And, you know, you could just leave her with me." Oh VOID no. Now you have asked for it. Don't say I didn't warn you.

"It has been so long since I've had a willing test subject," I smirk and play with the edge of one of my daggers.

"Test subject?" Be afraid, be very afraid. And stop looking at me like that Alistair; it's not as if I'm going to string his entrails around my neck. That would leave a stain.

"Oh yes, my last experiment failed miserably." Ouch, I cut my thumb. How did I manage that with gloves on? Blast it! "His screams were beautiful though," I widen my eyes for effect. "Like a sweet symphony." I add a deranged laugh and the idiot Templar looks as if he is going to wet his smalls.

"You may leave him with me," I look to my companions who are all in various stages of holding in laughter. Nathan's ears are turning red, Alistair's mouth is twitching, and Leliana, of course, looks composed. "I will have plenty of new material for my…research."

I have never seen a man singlehandedly row a boat of people so fast.

* * *

I hate to point out the obvious, really I do, but there are a lot of Templars in the main entrance. It's almost like a Landsmeet, but everyone is wearing heavy armor and I think I might have seen a few injured men off to the side. This means only two things; one, they have been having a particularly rousing party because of Ser Carrolls' new assignment of dock management, or something has gone very wrong inside the tower.

I really hope it's the first, but what's yet another problem for us to fix? Surely it can't be as bad as Isolde's stupidity. Now, where can I find some wood to knock on? Oh, Knight Commander Greagoir you say? It's nice to meet you but you seem rather stressed. I'm sure Leliana has a potion for that.

"I did not expect you to return, now that you have become a Grey Warden." He says to Nathan, who is looking a little pale. Have I mentioned I have a bad feeling about this?

"I am a Grey Warden, and a mage." Two for the price of one! "The tower will always be my home." I didn't realize you were so attached to this place, but then again, you never really mention it. These Templars keep staring at us through their helmets and it's a little creepy. It's not as if I am suddenly going to transform into an abomination, so you may stop now. Really, don't strain yourself…this is highly annoying; I now see why so many mages become apostates. STOP STARING, CURSE YOU!

"Abominations and demons stalk the tower's halls." Wait, what?! We came here because of a demon problem, and now the bloody Circle is overrun with the things. I see that look on your face Nathan; it's that look that had us charging into an army of undead.

And here you thought I wouldn't get in any trouble here at the Circle, so who is laughing now? Well…actually, no one is laughing. I'm just going to keep quiet…maybe.

"How did this happen?" Exactly! Isn't it your job to monitor for these sort of things, perhaps if you would stop staring visitors down things like this wouldn't happen.

"We don't know." Excellent work, I'm glad all of you are so quick on the uptake. "We saw only demons, hunting templars and mages alike." Good thing we stocked up on those potions before we left. "I realized we could not defeat them and told my men to flee." Now I am curious as to how fast you can run in those skirts. It really must be a fascinating sight.

"What can I do to help?" And there it is. Now we can add "Demon Hunters" to our growing list of titles. Makes for lovely dinner time conversation, that.

"I have sent word to Denerim," Great job, especially since it's a least a week's journey from there to here. "Calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment." What's that? That doesn't sound pleasant.

"Are you bloody insane?!" Is Nathan yelling at him? What in the Void is this Rite?! "I cannot allow you to slaughter all of the mages here." By annulment you mean…this place is messed up on so many different levels. On one side you're being watched all of the time, and on the other you have to be willing to kill at a moment's notice. There is no winning here…

"The mages are not defenseless," That is true, I have seen you and Morrigan with your earthquakes and mental crippling spells. "Some must still live." How long are the two of you going to argue over this? We all know how this is going to pan out. We will march inside, like we always do, kill a lot of things, find out what caused all of this, and bring back your missing First Enchanter. Now, move out of the way, we have work to do. Oh, we're on a time limit as well? Bloody fantastic, it is already too easy as it is.

* * *

I hate demons. I really do. Granted, this is a statement that usually goes along with belief in the Maker and all that but this…carnage is more horrible than I could have ever imagined. It's even worse because Nathan seems to know every single one of these people by name. Normally, I would be impressed with his memory, but it seems to be a detriment to him now.

We make our way past a set of mage quarters and the next room we enter reveals a group of mages still alive. An elderly woman shows a tremendous display of power and manages to route a demon with just one attack. What sort of demon was that anyway? The demon of lava? Molten misery?

"Wynne!" Oh, so that's her name. "Thank the Maker you're still alive!" Aww, now Nathan's hugging her. I think I feel a little tear in my eye…no, that's just an eyelash. Blast it, now that's going to annoy me until I can deal with it.

"What are you doing here?" We're here to save the day. Huzzah. "Grey Warden or no, I will strike you down where you stand." Well if that isn't ungrateful, I don't know what is.

Wow, we've been standing here for five minutes and she has chastised us the entire time. No, we're not here to hurt, maim, or otherwise annul you. So stop nagging us and listen for a moment! Oh, there was a revolt, was there? This Uldred fellow is now on my list. Don't people have better things to do than cause civil wars, poison noblemen, and start riots in Circle towers? There is a Blight still going on, you know, but go ahead. Our lives aren't difficult enough as it is.

That really is a nifty little barrier Wynne has managed to put up. It's so…glowy. I sort of want to touch it. Judging by the look Wynne is giving me, it would probably be most unwise. Maker knows I have been nagged enough for one day. My eye is also still aggravated, cursed eyelash!

Now Wynne is coming along with us, despite the protest of Patrice…no, that's not right. Pearl? I don't think that's right either. You! What is your name again?

"It is good to see you again, Nathan." I do believe the mage-who's-name-escapes-me is looking at Nathan rather adoringly. He just looks uncomfortable and responds with a simple nod. Oh this is just too rich, now I have something to tease him about. Later though, as this is really not a good time. It's tempting though, very tempting.

After a few words from Wynne at her own amazement with herself for holding the barrier up for so long, which I have to admit is impressive you old bird, the barrier dissipates.

"Be prepared for anything." Even malignant eyelashes apparently, "I do not know what manner of beasts lurk beyond this barrier." With that comforting thought, let us move forward shall we?

Was that a snarl? I heard a particularly vicious snarl. WHAT IN THE VOID IS THAT THING?! It has…growths on it and runs like a gimpy octogenarian! No offense to you Wynne, you aren't gimpy, you're just old. Curse you, why are your arms so long?! You are making this very difficult to slit your throat!

One of my daggers sinks into the abomination's massive shoulder growth and the squelching sound it makes is rather sickening. Note to self, do not try to stab masses of flesh, it really does no good whatsoever. I am jolted back as the abomination falls to the ground, dead, and promptly explodes.

Bloody creatures! You have to explode too?! Now I am covered in abomination innards! I am furious. MOVE OUT OF THE WAY ALISTAIR, I HAVE MONSTERS TO SLAY! Why am I glowing green? Ooo, healing magic feels _good _in the midst of battle_, _I feel like I could do somersaults!

How many of these things are in this blasted library anyways?! I highly doubt they are here to pursue any sort of knowledge so WHY?! Curses! I didn't get away in time and I just got splattered with innards AGAIN. This is disgusting.

How many of these lava demons, or whatever the Void they are, are there? It is very difficult to stab molten hot sludge and I am surprised my daggers haven't melted at this point. OUCH! How dare you burn me! Not so tough now with my weapon embedded in your eyeball are you?! Oh, you melt into a puddle when you die? Good riddance.

I hate demons.

"Is there something wrong with your eye, Milla?" Really, Alistair? REALLY? I look at him and rub the aforementioned eye.

"I think it's just an eyelash." And a bloody annoying one, at that.

"Oh, I can help you with that!" Wait, what are you doing? MAKER'S BLOOD DID YOU JUST BLOW AIR INTO MY EYE?! How is that supposed to help?! _How_?! Now my eyeball feels dry as well as itchy!

I smack him for good measure, and now my hand is throbbing. Stupid armor, you're only supposed to prevent our enemies from hurting him not me!

"Calm down, Milla, I was just trying to help!" Now you're **laughing **at me?! Gah!

"Permanently damaging my eyesight is not helpful!" A cough to the right interrupts us and I see Wynne watching us with a look of disapproval. What? He started it!

"Now children, do we have to separate you two?" Oh shut up Leliana. You're on my list too.

We make our way to the second floor and come upon a man standing near what looks to be a stockroom. Hello there, is there a reason you aren't moving from this spot?

"Please refrain from going into the stockroom," For the record, I was just looking around. Not stealing, nope. "It is a mess and I have not been able to get it into a state fit to be seen." No offense, but the cleanliness of your stock room is the least of your worries. Wait; is that a brand on your forehead? Oh you poor thing, you must be a Tranquil. Nathan told me about this once.

"Owain, what are you doing here?" Of course Nathan remembers his name too. How do you do that? I still can't even remember the name of the mage downstairs that is warm for your form. Ha, that rhymed.

"I was trying to tidy up, but there was little I could do." Aw…I just want to hug you. What made them think you could ever be a threat?

"I tried to leave, when things got quiet. That was when I encountered the barrier. Finding no other way out, I returned to work." Wynne now looks guilty. I know it wasn't her intention to keep him out…

"…Perhaps Niall will succeed and save us all." Who's that? Nathan! You have the directory of the Circle mages in your head, who is Niall? Wait, forget that. What's the Litany of Adralla?

"But that protects from mind domination." Hm, that sounds useful. "Is blood magic at work here?"

…B-blood magic? This just keeps getting better and better. You know, when I have used the term 'bloody mages' in the past, I did not mean actual blood mages! What's the other term for them again? Starts with an M? Now Nathan is cursing up a storm. I think I am actually blushing.

"Sodding blood mages, I am tired of this utter dragon shi-" I wince as Wynne proceeds to threaten Nathan if he even thinks to utter one more curse. Remind me to watch my mouth around her.

"If you are quite finished, we must look for Niall." And where do you suggest we start? "If we have the Litany, we will stand a fighting chance against these blood mages." I have a sinking feeling it will be easier said than done when it's all over with.

Are you kidding me? There are a group of blood mages two rooms over! Alistair, would you be so kind as to please SMITE them before one of them tries to paralyze me again?! It is really frightening not being able to move while someone is aiming a spell right at you! Ha! I am FREE! That's right, you better run you blood conjuring coward! I slit his throat for good measure. Bastard.

Surprisingly enough, there is one blood mage left alive after the battle is over. Oh, now you're going to beg for your life? Just try. I shudder to think at any sort of excuse you will have.

"Give me one reason I should not kill you where you lie." You read my mind, Nathan.

"I know I have no right to ask for mercy," Darn right you don't. "But I didn't mean for this death and destruction." Oh really? And what were you intending; to have a bloody tea party?! Figuratively, I mean. "We were just trying to free ourselves?" By killing others or turning them into monsters? Fantastic plan, really. If only I were as selfish as you. "Surely you understand, Amell, after you helped Jowan escape!"

...

…

Nathan did **what**?!

"Uldred told us that the Circle would support Loghain, and Loghain would help us be free of the Chantry." That is complete and utter horse manure. The day Loghain sets the mages free from the Circle is the day I declare deep, abiding love for climbing stairs. It is just not going to happen so stop fooling yourself.

Are we still listening to this biddy? Can we not just kill her and be done with it?

"Change rarely comes peacefully. Andraste waged war on the Imperium; she didn't write them a strongly worded letter." 'A strongly worded letter?' Your ability to confuse fantasy with logic is incredible, indeed. Oh, now you want us to let you escape and seek penance at the Chantry? All I can say to that is-

"You know they'll never take you." Well, apparently I don't have to say anything after all. "They're very picky about who they let in. Harlots, murderers, yes…maleficarum, oh no." THAT IS THE WORD FOR IT! Oh, Leliana didn't like that Alistair. The two of you clearly have opposing views of the Chantry.

…You're letting her go, aren't you Nathan. Blast it! She better not come near me. Oh no.

"So, what did she mean by that?" I ask him and he turns a lovely shade of red.

"Now is not the time for your questions, Milla." Hmph. Don't think this is over, mage.

* * *

As we attempt to clear out the rest of this floor, and end up finding a mage that had been cowering in a conveniently located wardrobe I overhear a fascinating conversation.

"So…you're female, Leliana, right?" Turns out I'm not the only one who has their gender questioned. What is it with these men? Do they not have eyes? It's not as we are going to disrobe and give you proof that we are indeed female.

"I am? That's news. When did that happen?" Ah, sarcasm…my first language.

"I just wanted some advice," Aww, Alistair sounds so nervous. What sort of advice does he want? "What should I do if…if I think a woman is special and—' OO! Love advice! Alistair likes somebody? How cute!

"You want to woo her? Here's a good tip: you shouldn't question her about her female-ness." Very true, it does wonders for a girl's self confidence.

"All right, yes, good point." I hope they haven't heard me giggling. His awkwardness really is endearing at times. I know some noblewomen that would simply eat him up. Er…bad choice of phrase.

"Why do you ask? Are you afraid things will not proceed naturally?" As naturally as a relationship can in a Blight I suppose. I wonder who it is…I'll have to do some snooping.

"Why would they? Especially when I do things like ask women if they're female." Or blow in their eyes for that matter.

"It adds to your charm, Alistair. You are a little awkward. It is endearing." Exactly my point! Are we on the same wavelength Leliana?

"So I should be awkward? Didn't you just say not to do things like that?" Now he is just over-thinking this. I can't wait to find out who this girl is. Tee hee.

"Just be yourself. You do know how to do that, don't you?"

"All right, forget I asked." Well, that was a lovely little distraction. I remember when Fergus and Oriana…no, it's too soon. Blasted headaches!

Ooo, who knocked the statue of Andraste over? That's some serious sacrilege! Looky here, a bottle with a piece of paper inside! I wonder what it says…wait, why did it just brea-

OH BLOODY VOID IT'S ANOTHER REVENANT! You will NOT nearly concuss me this time around! How many times to I have to backstab this stupid creature?! DIE, FIEND, DIE! Well, that was exhilarating. Let's not do this again.

"What in the Maker's name did you touch?" I resist the urge to make a face at Wynne. She really reminds me of my grandmother at times, who didn't want me to touch anything either. Granted, she had good reason but still!

"It was just…fine; I won't touch anymore unaccounted for magical objects, alright?" Wynne seems satisfied with this and we move onward. Cranky old bird.

Oh look, an office! A…trashed one at that, is that a chest over there? I pull a lock pin out of my satchel and begin to fiddle with it. A few seconds later, the lock releases and I find an interesting book inside. Hmm, I think I'll keep it.

"All this must have belonged to someone important." Well, it is the First Enchanter's office, Leliana, according to Wynne. I wonder if he'll notice this book is missing…meh, perhaps he'll think an abomination ate it or something.

We enter the Great Hall and I note with dread all of the corpses littering the ground. With our luck, we will probably simply walk past them and once we are a few feet away they'll start rising up and-oh I KNEW IT! I haven't survived this long based on good looks you know! Wait, did the door just open? What in the Void is that Fade cursed thing?! That spell nearly took out one of Nathan's limbs! After this is all over, I really am going to do some research as to what these creatures are!

Alistair smashes the creature to the ground and it lets out a choked gurgle as it dies. One thing I wonder is do all of these things wear dresses? No? Just me, I suppose.

Seriously? When did abominations become smart enough to lay traps at the doors? No, no, all of you just run ahead. I'll take care of this leghold trap. It's not as if possibly losing a foot is important. Oy.

It's like I'm the only one that sees these things. Also, what are these disturbing, fleshy growths covering the walls? I think I even see a limb or two mixed in there. Oh, that's just sick. How is that even possible? It's like…mildew but just demonic and urgh! I am not going to continue with this. Nope.

…Nathan just fell in some of it. That is GROSS. Can we just move on to the fourth floor please? Surely it could not be as tedious as this!

Alistair comments that these are the templar quarters and I wonder how many of them had been killed in this blood magic revolt. No wonder he hated being a templar so much, you have to worry about things like this happening. Though, this is most likely an extreme.

"What would you like for supper, pet?" Uh-oh, I hear an echoed voice again. That could only mean one thing. Demons.

"Yes, my love," and there's the charmed fool. "What are we having tonight?" I hesitate to turn this corner, really I do. Stop nudging me forward Leliana! I will move when I am good and ready!

"Roast boar, your favorite, and candied yams." When was the last time I ate, by the way? "The meal looks…sumptuous." Interesting adjective, and combined with a seductive voice. What sort of demon is thi-WHO JUST SHOVED ME INTO THIS ROOM?! _I want a name!_

Oh my…what…is this thing wearing? I am so uncomfortable right now. No wonder this templar is under it…er…her spell, all he has to do is look at-oh this is just indecent. What are you? The demon of streetwalking? The Unholy Whore?

"It's a Desire demon." That would've been my next guess.

"Everything is just as you wanted my knight." Says the Tainted Trollop. "Our love and our family is more than you hoped for." Not only are you a slut, you are preying on what he wants most.

"What is going on here?" I think it is pretty evident Nathan, if the ear nibbling didn't already give it away.

"Do you hear something love?" Oh, you poor sod. This is a horrible way to lose your life.

"It is nothing, my darling." This is just creepy. "Just the door, I will get it." The demonic hussy turns to us and Holy Maker it's even worse in the front view. What is that anyways, a nipple chain?!

"You are intruding upon a loving, intimate moment and I dislike disruptions." And I dislike having to see someone constantly touching themselves, but we don't always get what we want in life.

"You have this templar ensorcelled!" I'm just going to look at the ceiling, nothing on display up there.

"Happiness is bewitching. There is a certain power in all things mortals delight in." You know what? I'm covering your eyes Alistair. You are still an innocent.

"I have given him what he always wanted." Stop fighting me Alistair; this is for your own good! "Where is the harm in that?" I can list about ten different reasons, if you want.

"His happiness is an illusion." Is that what they're calling it these days? Good to know.

Why are we still arguing with this demon? All she is doing is wasting our time and Alistair is really getting angry that he can't see anything. Let's just hurry this up.

Oh great, now the templar is attacking us too! Deceitful, dried up, strumpet! This is for all the single men and women everywhere!

…Did I seriously just think that? Oh, off with its head already!

To my surprise, Wynne finishes off the demon with vehemence and Nathan is the one that finishes of the addled templar. I wonder if he knew his name too.

"I am sorry, Ser Brien." That answers that question. Wait a second…PETRA! That is her name! I'm so glad I finally remembered it, it will make harassing Nathan that much more effective.

Just one last room; and we'll be done here. If I never have to come back to the Circle tower again it will be too soon. The door opens and we see a man lying on the floor and I almost want to cry as I see yet another demon towering over it.

This is really not good.

"Oh, look. Visitors." Oh, look, Ugly. "I'd entertain you but…too much effort involved." I don't want your entertainment you malformed, hideous piece of-

"Niall! What have you done to him?!" Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"He's just resting." In peace, you mean. "Poor lad, he was so very very weary. You want to join us don't you?" Did I say that? Didn't think so! "Wouldn't you just like to lay down and forget about all of this?" Not unless you can erase the image of that Desire demon out of my head, and besides the floor is filthy.

"Leave it all behind?" Why is it still talking? Wait, why is it glowing? WHY IS IT-I'm so tired…I could just fall asleep right here…

I bloody hate demons.

* * *

**Aaaaand, we all know what is coming up next! Everyone's favorite level, the Fade! Thank you for reading! **

**Aeryn-Shade**


	5. In which a tower is saved

**Already we are at the fifth installment of Hiding in Plain Sight. I am not entirely sure how I am getting all these chapters out so quickly, but it has been such fun to write! Also, I'd like to give a special shout out to The Fabulous A.J, I know you have been looking forward to seeing how Milla will handle the Fade. I hope it doesn't disappoint! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

"Camille Rhiann Cousland, you will sleep the day away at this rate!" I groan and pull the bedcovers over my head. What in the Maker's name happened last night? My head feels like it was stomped on by an archdemon. Well, you know; if I could survive such an event, that is.

"**Why **are you in my room, Mother?" I yelp as the bedcovers are yanked away from me and the chill of the day seeps through my nightgown.

"Surely you haven't forgotten what day it is?" The day after yesterday and the one before tomorrow; now, release my covers, woman! It is frigid in here!

"…Would it anger you if I have?" Mother shakes her head and I stretch, feeling my shoulders pop. Why are my arms so sore? I don't remember having done any heavy lifting.

"Maker's breath darling, only you would forget your own Name day." I jolt out of bed in shock. How in Thedas is it my Name day already? I could have sworn I only recently turned nineteen.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Oren has a surprise for you." I smile and quickly change into a dress. Somehow I feel naked with it on, almost as if it isn't substantial enough. How odd.

"Auntie!" I laugh as I am tackled by my nephew, Oren, as soon as I exit my room. He is my protégé, of sorts, in mischief and other shenanigans. He already knows how to short sheet a bed, and is learning quite quickly how to pick locks. I am just so proud, really I am.

"Why hello, my favorite nephew, how are you today?" Oren grabs my hand and pulls me towards my brother's room. My heartbeat quickens with horror as he pushes open the door, even though I receive a warm greeting from Oriana. It almost seems like I should have seen something else inside this room, but I don't know what.

"Don't look yet!" I share a giggle with Oriana as Oren digs for something underneath his mattress. Next thing I'll teach him is how to hide things inside books and under floor boards.

"He has been working on your gift for quite some time," Of course, I am his favorite aunt after all. Who else would show him how to climb trees and tie doors together with rope? Ah, those were good times. Where is my stash of rope anyways? Perhaps Mother confiscated it.

"I made it just for you!" Oren places a sling shot into my waiting hands and a vague memory of slinging rocks at somebody crosses my mind. When did I do that? I haven't left Highever in months! I must have dreamed it.

"Auntie?" Oh, whoops, I probably should thank Oren. I do so and he happily leads me out of the room towards the sparring range. This can only mean one thing: Fergus.

"Ah, you have finally decided to grace us with your presence have you?" Oh yes, there is the brother I know and love. The one that has harassed me from the moment I left my Mother's womb. "I see Oren has already given you his present." Yes, and I think I may use it on you. "Perhaps this means you will be able to improve your aim, after a few decades of course." Oh, I am **definitely** using it on you.

"Dear brother, I suppose it is too much to assume you would refrain from teasing me even on this day?" Fergus laughs and throws his arm around my shoulders. Blast it Fergus, let go of me! Your arm is heavy and you stink of perspiration!

"From what I have heard, our Mother had to remind you exactly what day this is." That's fantastic Mother, who else have you told by this point? To think you taught me the importance of discretion! Hmph! "But knowing you, this really isn't surprising." I remove Fergus's arm from my shoulders and point my nose towards the air.

"Oh come off it, Fergus. You are worse than Alistair!" Wait…who? Where in the Void did that come from?

"Alistair?" Stop grinning Fergus! "Is there something I should know?" No, only I can stick my nose in other peoples' business, not you. "Has a man caught my sister's eye at last?"

"No." Fergus doesn't seem to believe me. I'm in for a world of teasing.

"Perhaps I should meet this Alistair," Perhaps you should go jump off of a cliff. "As your brother, I should know what sort of man he is." He's an almost templar that thinks blowing air into someone's eye is helpful…I think? Did I dream him up too? I need to stop eating before bed.

"Stop it Fergus, or I shall tell Oriana of the incident in Orlais…" I let my voice trail off as Fergus's face turns red. It really is advantageous to have blackmail, I highly recommend it.

"You shyster!" I laugh as he sputters on about my black heart and manipulative ways. Anyone who did not know our relationship would think we are highly dysfunctional, but in reality this is just our way of expressing our love for one another. I would not have it any other way.

I enter the main hall of Highever Castle and my Father embraces me with a warm hug.

"There you are, Pup. I had begun to wonder if you would ever wake." Will you people stop commenting on my sleeping habits?! "Ser Gilmore is in an even worse state than you are, but this is to be expected when you drink too much ale." I blink a few times. Ale? I detest ale! What thrice possessed idiocy did I get into last night?

"What exactly happened last night?" Father chuckles at this and I want to know what is so blasted amusing to him. Between him and Nathan I just can't…I think I need to speak to a healer. Is it normal to refer to dreams as real events?

"Ser Gilmore made the mistake of challenging you, Pup." To a bloody drinking contest? I suppose that explains the headache but this is highly out of character for me! The last time I got drunk I ended up trying to saddle my mabari, Rolan, for an impromptu trip to Denerim and he wouldn't come near me for days after that! Speaking of which, where is that hound? I really hope I didn't try to do the same thing again.

"Do we have any elfroot by chance?" Father looks towards the direction of the kitchens and raises an eyebrow.

"Unless Rolan has managed to break into the larder once more," Why is my heart speeding up again? "Nan will not let you within miles of the kitchen on your Name day." Oh, that's right. She always bakes a cake for our Name days. I should save some for Sten.

Curses! I did it again!

* * *

The party is in full swing, and I am tired after having danced most of the night. I respectfully remove myself from Bann Teagan, whom I am feeling annoyed with for some inexplicable reason, and make my way towards my family's table. Oren is resting against Oriana's side, and I know from experience he will be falling asleep soon.

"Have you had an enjoyable time, my dear?" I smile at my parents who are sitting next to each other and look quite comfortable. Even after being married for so long, they still love each other as much as they did when they were young. Is it so wrong to want that for myself?

"I have, even with the potential suitors that have been thrown at me." Don't think I'm not aware of your schemes, Mother. She has the decency to look contrite as Fergus laughs.

"I cannot help myself; I only want to see you happy." A splash of blood stains her dress and my throat closes up. Father lies in a puddle of blood on the floor and there is nothing I can do to stop it. The sound of splintering wood and the screams of the dying fill my ears.

"Camille?" I jolt out of my thoughts and see the concerned looks of my family members. A chill settles in my heart, and a sense of something evil will not leave my mind.

"Are you not happy here? Don't you want to stay with the people who love you?" What sort of question is that? A mage standing to my right catches my attention and he seems vaguely familiar. Where in the Void did you come from?

"Milla," H-how do you know my nickname? And why does my scalp feel tighter all of the sudden? "It's time to wake up." And I think it's time for you to stop scaring me! Why am I wearing a wig?

"Camille, don't leave us!" I turn around and the faces of my family warp into something unrecognizable. I jump up, knocking my chair backwards.

"What in Andraste's name is going on here?!" The mage walks up behind me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Milla, this isn't real. You're in the Fade." W-what? My mind nearly explodes as memories rush back to me. I remember the deaths of my family, even though I have repressed most of it for the sake of my sanity. I remember meeting the Grey Wardens and traveling to Redcliffe. I remember all of the fighting, and the people I have come to know and respect.

Most of all, I remember the _sodding_ demon that sent us into this unholy nightmare. The ghouls wearing the faces of my loved ones saunter towards us and I reach for the familiar grip of my daggers. I will bloody mutilate the demon that took my family away from me again, even if this wasn't real the entire time.

I'm coming for you, you bastard.

This fight is the hardest battle I have ever fought, even though the ghouls go down without much of a struggle. My hands shake afterwards even as Nathan tries to calm me down.

"For the record, you look absolutely ravishing as a blonde." Wait, what?! I gasp as Nathan tugs on my wig with a sly grin.

"You have some explaining to do, you little fraud." I don't have to explain anything to you! You're the one who still hasn't told me about what happened with Jowan, don't think I have forgotten now that I remember! That made no sense.

What's happening? Why am I fading away? No! Don't make me leave as I am about to rip Nathan a new one! I BLOODY HATE THIS PLACE!

* * *

Nathan don't you dare disappear-wait, this is a change of scenery. Everyone else is here too! Oh goody, there is the demon responsible for all of this vexation. How shall I go about killing you? I would stab you through the heart but I highly doubt you have one, so I suppose I will have to settle for slitting your throat.

"You sodding piece of archdemon refuse, I will rip you apart limb by bloody limb for taunting me in such a manner!" I feel the stares sent my way from my companions, but at this moment I am too furious to care. My blood is positively boiling.

"If you go back quietly, I'll do better this time." The only way this will be better is with your head on a pike. "I'll make me much happier." I shudder as the voices of my family whisper in my ear, filling me with empty promises of love and happiness.

My family is dead, no matter how much I repress the memories or refuse the facts. You **dare** tempt me with the pieces of my shattered heart?

"You will not keep us here." I really am surprised Nathan is still allowing me to talk to this bastard.

"I make you happy and safe." No, you make me blood thirsty and vengeful. I didn't even get to have any cake! "I gave you peace." There's no such thing when you use my family to do so. "I did my best for you and you say you want to leave?" After I dance on your bloody remains? Yes.

"Can't you think about someone other than yourself?" Did you really just say that to me? This is the _final _straw! "I'm hurt, so very, very hurt."

"You know **nothing** of pain." I don't know who moved first, but my daggers are in my hands and I lunge towards the demon despite Nathan's orders for me to stand back.

What the?! How did you change into an ogre?! Maybe that's why Nathan yelled at me earlier. Blast it! I jump back as the demon ogre swipes at me with its massive fist. Alistair roars at it and charges at it shield first. I wasn't kidding about him being our personal battering ram!

Oh Void, now you're a lava creature too?! How many times are we going to have to kill you for you to finally die?! I hate demons, I hate demons, I hate demons, and I hate demons!

…This is ridiculous; if we can kill you in two other forms we most certainly can kill you as an abomination. JUST DIE ALREADY YOU FOUL SPIRIT! I have had about enough of you and your anxiety! I will stab you in the face as many times as needed!

Of bloody course you changed form again, because why would you have only three forms when you can have four? Ha! Not so almighty now when you're frozen, are you? Good spell Nathan!

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You have more forms than I have witty comebacks, curse you! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! For the love of the Maker, DIE! I watch as the demon falls on its back and my shoulders slump in relief. Is anyone a little lightheaded? Wynne, I need you and your glowy green goodness! Ahh, there it is, but I now have a lovely scar on my arm. Really, I wanted to have a memento of this event, sodding demon!

Whoa, who are you? Yes, yes, we defeated the demon and we managed to free ourselves. Oh, you must be Niall. Poor thing, he has been here a lot longer than we have…we were too late. Nathan really looks upset at this, and my heart hurts for him. The Fade darkens around us and suddenly we are in the Circle tower again…and the demon promptly falls over. I will never understand Fade battling.

Nathan takes the Litany of Adralla from Niall's body and I almost miss him close Niall's eyes gently. Nathan has lost family members too…but in another horrifying manner…

"It is time to end this, Uldred." He stands up, passes the Litany to Wynne, and makes his way out of the room. I share a look with Alistair, and follow silently behind him. I know from experience that words do not help in a time like this.

Void take this all, who raises bloody dragonlings in a tower?! They are annoying little nasties and I was nearly overwhelmed by one of them! Whoever had the moronic idea to bring these creatures here is on my list too. Idiot!

We clear the rest of the floor and come to the final flight of stairs, where a templar is trapped inside of a purple cage of sorts. The carnage around us is worse than anything I have seen yet and my stomach turns once again.

"This trick again?" Uh, what trick? Did someone use sleight of hand when I wasn't looking? "I know what you are." Female, in case if any of these men feel the need to ask, "It won't work. I will stay strong." What in the Void happened to you?

"Ser Cullen?" Ah, there goes Nathan again with the names. Ser Cullen holds his head in his hands and rocks back and forth on his knees. Oh you poor man…

"Enough visions! If anything in you is human," I am one hundred percent human, actually. Kill me now and stop this game." Someone get this man out of here! He must be absolutely traumatized.

"You broke the others but I will stay strong, for my sake…for theirs…" This is terrible! Maybe if I just, OW! What is this cage made out of?!

"Milla, don't touch that!" Thank you Alistair, why didn't you say this three seconds ago? No, you may not blow on it.

"Filthy blood mages…getting in my head…I will not break…I'd rather die!" I am amazed at how strong willed this man is.

"Ser Cullen, we are here to help you." At this point, I don't think he will believe anything we have to say.

"Silence!" I knew it. "I'll not listen to anything you say! Now begone!" I look at Leliana who gives a sympathetic sigh. Ser Cullen blinks once and is stunned.

"Still here?" Like a bad rash, we're just hard to get rid of. "But that's always worked before." How many times have you had to do this? "I close my eyes, but you are still here when I open them." At least we're all good looking right? Or, I'm assuming Wynne was a hot young thing in her earlier years, but…I'm just going to stop now.

"We're real, Ser Cullen, and we are here to help you." Maybe this templar will believe Nathan now…

"Don't blame me for being cautious…" I didn't. "The voices…the images…so real…" Been there, done that, believe me. That sodding demon even brought my _dog_ into it.

"Did Greagoir send you?" It was more like he reluctantly moved out of the way as we marched in. "How…how did you get here?" We killed a lot of things, that's how. I am almost positive I still have innards clinging to my armor. Does anyone have any medium weight armor they'd like to spare?

"I am a Grey Warden now, and I am here to save the tower." Cullen's face turns red with anger at this.

"Good…kill Uldred." I'm pretty sure that was our plan anyways, but thanks for the support. "Kill them all for what they have done." Um…exactly how many of these blood mages are there? A round number would suffice.

Cullen proceeds to tell us what he has witnessed over the past days and my stomach clenches. No wonder he is out for their blood, he's been living his own personal nightmare.

"What about Irving and the other mages that fought Uldred?" That is an excellent question! They should be around here somewhere…right?

"They are in the Harrowing Chamber." Note to self, ask Nathan what a harrowing is. "The sounds coming out from there…oh, Maker…" Sounds as in naughty sounds, or as in evil sounds? There is a specific difference and either way, it can be traumatizing.

"We must hurry, they are in grave danger I am sure of it." Oh, evil sounds. Sadly, I prefer that over any naughtiness. There is something wrong with me.

"You can't save them! You don't know what they have become." Oh, and you do? No offense, but you have gone through a lot recently and are not exactly thinking clearly.

…Don't tell me to heed my own advice.

"We can't just kill them all." Especially this Irving character, he sounds important.

"They've been surrounded b-by blood mages," Aww, he has a stutter? Focus Milla! "Whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts." That…is a highly awkward way to describe things.

Ser Cullen, Wynne, and Nathan argue amongst each other for a little while on what our next course of action will be. It seems as if we are stuck with another hard decision again, and knowing Nathan, I am almost positive of what he will choose.

"I will not have the blood of innocents on my hands." And again, I knew it. Looks like we're about to burst into this Harrowing Chamber, kick some maleficarum backside, and take names. It's fun to be the hero at times.

"Maker turn his gaze on you." Why thank you! That is rather nice of you to say in such a time, why can't other people do this for us? "I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all." I spoke too soon.

We enter the Harrowing Chamber and I am truly disturbed at what I am seeing. A mage is…is surrounded by abominations and it's like they're trying to turn him, what in the Void is this nonsense?! A bald mage stands in the midst of the chaos and I assume this is Uldred. It's time to scratch you off of my list, you psychopath.

"Do you accept the gift I offer?" Do you mean torturing, blood magic, insanity and the like? No thank you. I wince as the mage is dropped to the ground and is turned into an abomination before our very eyes.

Blast it, what have we gotten ourselves into?!

"Ah, look what we have here. An intruder." Heavily armed intruders, for your information, don't come any closer! I'm watching you, Baldy. "I bid you welcome." I bid you a horrid death. "Care to join in our…revels?" Void no, I don't want any part of that!

"I'm quite impressed you're still alive." I'm quite impressed your scalp is so shiny, can you tilt your head a bit? I want to fix my hair. "Unfortunately, that means you killed my servants." Which ones, the abominations, shades, revenants, maleficarum, or demons? We're not discriminatory in what we kill.

"Ah well, they are probably better off dying in the service of their betters than living with the terrible responsibility of independence." What is it with these people and their monologues? We all know that we are here to come and kill you, so don't waste our time.

This guy is insane. I think he's more insane than anything we have come across, including Teagan trying to be an acrobat. I'm still not over that one. How does Loghain even find these people? Does he host a tournament for the crazies? Dear Maker, this is ridiculous.

"Uldred? He is gone." You're standing right here you idiot. "I am Uldred and yet not Uldred." And I am a woman pretending to be someone else but do you see me causing things like this? Oh no. "I am more than he was." Sigh. I sense a battle imminent.

Andraste's flaming sword, what is it with these things and turning into other forms?! If I never have to see another demon again it will be too soon! I will keep slashing at the back of your knees if I have to! What is your hide made out of anyways, dragon scales?! Ack! Let go of me you gigantic boil! I am not your personal ragdoll!

I hear chanting and a yell behind me as I am shaken viciously. The world begins to grow darker and I feel woozy as the grip around my body tightens. A roar echoes through the room and I am released from Uldred's grip.

"Milla!" That's my name… Hi there Alistair, why are you holding me? My ribs hurt, and your armor is not very comfortable to be pressed against. Ah, there's the green glow again, now it doesn't hurt to breathe! Um…

"You can let go of me Alistair…I can walk." He does so just in time for us to see Nathan blast Uldred down with a spectacular display of spellcasting. The other mages that are trapped in here come out of their stupor, and Wynne runs over to Irving.

"Don't ever try something like that again," What?! I've done this plenty of times before! "You could have gotten yourself killed!" Who are you to chastise me Alistair?!

"You are one to talk! You always charge headfirst into battle so don't presume to tell me to be careful!" Alistair's face turns red at this.

"Whether or not you will admit it, you are a lot more fragile than I am." I'm not made out of glass! "You have no idea how worried I was when…" When what?! "…Never mind. We need to check on the others." I watch with aggravation as Alistair walks away from me. Maker's breath he needs to go ahead and woo that girl so he'll leave me alone and stop treating me like a little sister. Men.

We escort Irving all the way back down to the bottom of the tower and the look on Greagoir's face is almost amusing.

Unfortunately, there is an argument that breaks out between Irving and Cullen about the possibility of blood magic still running amok and Greagoir ends it with a reminder of his rank.

"The Circle is now safe; you do not have to worry about blood magic." Darn right you don't, we had to practically slaughter half of the remainders in the tower but it really is safe. I pity the ones who have to go inside and clean…

"We have won back the tower." Um WE did, Greagoir, all you did was send out for permission to kill everything inside. But if it helps you sleep at night, more power to you. "I will accept Irving's reassurance that all is well."

After more protests from Cullen, Greagoir finally silences him and we are free to speak to Irving again. Irving graciously thanks us and I almost sigh with relief as we are promised aid for fighting against the darkspawn, and a company of mages to be sent to Redcliffe to help with Connor's situation. Building an army is no laughing matter.

"Are you feeling alright?" I look to Wynne and point at my ribs.

"I don't suppose you could have a look at these?" Wynne smiles and her hands glow as she places them against my sides. A few moments later, she releases me and I relax as the tenderness starts to fade away.

"You will have to be careful for the next few days but you should be fine." I thank her with a laugh.

"You mean I have to stay out of trouble? That is easier said than done." Wynne shakes her head and I am reminded of my Mother in that gesture.

"It might be difficult, but it is for your own good. Now, I shall make sure Alistair is alright." Wait, what?

"Alistair was injured?" I am surprised to see a sly smile form on Wynne's face as she walks away from me.

"Not exactly, but I do believe he almost had a heart attack. For his sake, do try to be more careful." I blink, stupefied, as Wynne makes her way over to Alistair. What is that supposed to mean? He was just being protective! Crazy old biddy, oh well.

"Irving, I have a request." Are you going to ask him something crazy too, Wynne? "I seek leave to follow the Grey Wardens."

…She wants to come with us?

"Wynne, we need you here. The Circle needs you." Forget that! I think she is slyer than she seems! What if she starts saying more strange stuff to me that I can't understand?! How am I going to have a comeback? How?!

"I appreciate the sentiment, Irving, but the Circle will do fine without me." What if she tries to chaperone us all? Nathan won't even be able to make inappropriate jokes anymore! Wait…that's not necessarily a bad thing now that I think about it! "The Circle has you."

"You were never one to stay in the tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere." Hmm, maybe Wynne and I do have one thing in common at least. I still will be watching her though.

We end up leaving the Circle with one extra mage and the promise of more in Redcliffe in a few days time. Morrigan is going to love this, I can already tell. Well, at least we can relax somewhat on the journey back. What else could go wrong at this point?

"Milla," Hmm, yes Nathan? "We need to have a talk."

Can't I for once just have a break?

* * *

**Uh-oh, Nathan is on to her secret! What will happen when he knows the truth? Thanks again for reading and next stop Redcliffe...again. **

**Aeryn-Shade**


	6. In which I tell the truth for once

**The sixth installment is here, and all I can say is Milla finally gets to meet one of the most entertaining characters in Dragon Age, in my opinion. I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for taking the time to read this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

One thing I have been told is I am a master at avoiding things if I set my mind to it. Whether it was lessons, awkward conversations, and even people I don't care for I learned to hide away as long as needed. But as always, the longer I avoid a problem, the worse it gets. This situation is, unfortunately, a perfect example of that.

We make camp the first night after leaving Kinloch Hold and I do my best to stay away from Nathan. I have made sure every time he has tried to speak with me that I have been busy with someone else. It's worked rather well but I can tell that he is getting frustrated. I have sharpened my daggers, and Alistair's sword. I have scrubbed mine and Leliana's armor until both sets look brand new. I even offered to help Wynne make poultices, even though it is horribly tedious, in the hopes that I could postpone any sort of confessions.

"Now, once you grind this herb into a powder, you will mix in this ingredient." I really think we should wear some sort of masks while doing this; I have choked at least three different times from the smell of it. I used to hate the taste of poultices before, but now it is even worse.

"Are you ladies having an enjoyable time?" My stomach drops to my feet at the sound of Nathan's familiar voice. Slowly, I look up to see him leaning casually against a tree. His posture seems relaxed, but I know by the look in his eyes that unless I manage to evade him once again, I am in trouble.

"We are doing quite well," And we are quite busy, so shoo mage, shoo! "But we will need more elfroot for these last few poultices." We've already made fifteen of them but I will gladly indulge Wynne's need to overstock. "Milla, would you be a dear and fetch some more for me?" Yes! I can get away again!

I jump up to my feet and take one of my daggers out of its sheath. If I plan accordingly, this can keep me busy for quite some time.

"I'll go with Milla," What?! No! "After all, it is not safe at night and we don't want you to hurt yourself again." My ribs are doing much better and what is going to attack me so close to the road?! I know what you are up to!

"Perhaps you should go with her," No Wynne! Don't turn on me! "You should be able to find elfroot faster this way." I see how it is. You only care about our general health and well being, how dare you. Despite my protests, I now find myself alone with Nathan while searching for the blasted elfroot.

"You really are as slippery as an eel." Nathan comments and I almost run into a tree in my shock. This does not bode well for me, I can already tell. I suppose I better do some fast talking.

"Really? I can't say I have even been compared to an eel before. Have you ever tried to catch one before? I heard it is quite difficult, especially since they tend to hide in between rocks. They also have some sharp teeth that I would highly recommend avoiding but I suppose we all have our hobbies. Did you know-" I am cut off as Nathan places his hand over my mouth.

Blast it!

"Now," Uh oh, "After I remove my hand," Which is clammy, by the way. "I will ask you some questions," Can I cry 'rape?' Or will that be taking it too far? "And you will answer them, honestly." Gah! Why did he have to tack honesty to the end of that? I nod in submission and Nathan removes his hand.

"Can you take the wig off, for starters? Now that I know what you really look like, it is hard to see you any other way." I glare at him as I do so. Ahh, blessed air, my scalp feels so much better. I'm still mad, though.

"I'm not taking anything else off, just so we're clear." Nathan grins at this.

"I wouldn't dream of it." You better not. "Now, who are you?"

"A very irate rogue-in-training?"

"Milla!" I wince and fiddle with the wig in my hands. I suppose there is no avoiding this now.

"My real name is Camille Cousland, daughter of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland, former Teyrn and Teyrna of Highever." The look on Nathan's face is almost comical as the truth of my identity sinks in. I wonder how long it will take him before he tells me to leave his party and to stay out of his affairs.

"You're…the daughter of a Teyrn? A noblewoman?" Shocking, isn't it? "Damn it, Milla. I mean, Camille, whoever you are. Why the secrecy?" I swallow at this question and look him in the eyes.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to." Nathan crosses his arms at this. Stubborn mage, don't make me do this!

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." I gesture to a fallen tree near us and we both lean against it. Why does this have to be so difficult?

"Don't say I didn't warn you." And I tell him my story. I relay every detail that I remember, up to the point where I encountered him and the wild ride that has happened since then. I talk until my throat grows hoarse and the tears have dried on my cheeks. He is silent after I finish and I can tell that his mind is trying to absorb everything I have just told him.

"And there you have it," I swallow the lump in my throat. "That's my story." As sad as it is. "If you want me to leave I completely understand." Nathan is still silent as he regards me with an unreadable expression. What I wouldn't give at this point for him to be joking, or even angry. Anything is better than this…stoniness.

"You mean to tell me that you witnessed the slaughter of your family, somehow managed to escape, and by some twist of fate you fell in with us?" Truth is stranger than fiction, what can I say?

"Yes…" I jump as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and I feel tears welling up once again. When will I stop being so emotional, blast it!

"I am no good at comforting people," Yet you're a relentless flirt, how is that? "But I know that if your parents could see you now they would be proud of you." My heart warms a little at this and I put my wig back on once more.

"Thank you." He really is a softie; maybe I should make a better effort to follow orders from now on.

"You know, it could be worse." He trails off and I raise an eyebrow.

"How?" Really, I'm just dying to know.

"You could have been disguised as a man, and we'd be forced to call you Millo." I nudge him harshly in the side and he lets go of me with a laugh. Jerk.

"Oh stuff it! Now, are you going to tell me what happened with Jowan or not?" Nathan rubs his side and gives me a devious grin.

"Nope." My jaw drops as he walks away from me. Where's something I can throw at him?!

"That is unfair! Don't you walk away from me!" Nathan walks backwards so he can face me.

"Oh, and you are crazy if you think I will let you leave us that easily." Wait, what? "What would we do without our dearest troublemaker?" He laughs again at my shocked expression and I quickly catch up with him.

"Does this mean you won't tell anyone my secret?" I see the light of the campfire and realize we are getting close to camp. How long have we been gone anyhow?

"It's not my secret to tell." I smile at this as we enter the campsite. Alistair turns towards us with a smile but then it falls as he notices our empty hands.

"I thought you were gathering elfroot?" I slap a hand to my forehead and groan. Now I have to go searching again.

Curses!

* * *

Our small group of companions travel on the road to Redcliffe and our banter is…odd to say the least. I am not entirely certain if it is due to exhaustion, or out of sheer boredom. All I know it, it is highly entertaining.

"So, you're telling me you stepped on the Grand Cleric's train while on assignment to protect her?" Alistair scratches the back of his head and chuckles. His stories as a Chantry boy are really amusing.

"I understand the woman likes to make an entrance," More like a spectacle, are those who follow the Maker supposed to be so ostentatious? I don't remember reading that in the Canticle of Threnodies. Maybe it is a subtext? "Perish the thought that her train would be even an inch shorter than fifty feet."

"I suppose the length of the train is symbolic of time spent serving the Maker." Leliana looks back at us and shakes her head with amusement. I think my statement is sound reasoning, unless you would rather call the Grand Cleric a pretentious upstart.

"I remember the gasps of horror across the hall," Alistair mimics a fainting damsel as he places the back of his hand to his forehead. "Oh the humanity!" Wow, he even included a high pitched voice. I did not know he was capable of this. We all have our hidden talents I suppose. I, for one, can make an excellent bird call. So far, this hasn't served me very well at parties but what can you do?

"Oh no, the Grand Cleric is taught a lesson in humility? Surely the world must be ending!" Alistair continues his act of lightheadedness and leans against me.

"Someone please catch me, I feel as if I should faint." Oh, you cheeky almost Templar, you. Wait is that a woman running up to us? Alistair, stop leaning on me, you are rather heavy with that armor.

"Oh thank the Maker! We need help!" No, I didn't get that from your horrified expression and haste towards us. "They attacked the wagon, please help us!" And yet they let you slip away? Now, I am no scholar but if you run through excrement you don't exactly come out smelling like roses. Methinks a trap is afoot.

"Follow me; I'll take you to them!" I sigh and unsheathe my daggers. Of course they chose the part of the road where we can't go around them. Stupid bandits, we don't have time for this.

DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST TRY TO SQUASH US WITH A TREE?! I have to hand it them, it is a bit creative, but no mere bandits would have the resources to cook up something like this. Oy, we must be dealing with assassins.

A blonde elf wearing high grade leather armor and wielding two daggers stands at the front of the group. Oh, the woman you sent to us is a mage too? Fantastic.

"The Grey Wardens die here!" Is that an Antivan accent?! Bloody Void, someone DID hire the Crows to come after us! Now this is just ridiculous!

How many of these assassins are there?! I am sick and tired of having to dodge arrows for Andraste's sake! Did you just attempt to TRIP me?! Come back here you coward! Why do you have to run so blasted fast?! I cross blades with him and execute a powerful kick in between his legs. He goes down like a house of cards and somehow falls over the edge of the cliff.

Well…I didn't expect it to finish that way, but I'll take it. I see Alistair bash his shield into the back of the elf's head and this signals the battle's end. I run back to the middle of the clearing just as the elf shakes himself out of his stupor. Nathan and Alistair stand over him with their arms crossed and I know the assassin is in for a world of hurt.

"I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be." Definitely a Crow, Oriana told me plenty about your organization. I'm watching you. "I see you haven't killed me yet." Obviously, but I wouldn't push my luck if I were you.

"I have some questions." Oo, Angry Nathan is back. I wonder if his robes got messed up, he is rather particular about those.

"Ah! So I am to be interrogated?" No, we're here to share our life stories; of course we're going to question you. "Let me save you some time." …Really? I never thought I'd see the day we'd have a helpful enemy. I'm still watching you though.

"My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends." Too bad we're not your friends. This isn't the best way to start a relationship, in case you didn't know. "I am a member of the Antivan Crows," Who called it? I did. "Brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly." Forgive me for not sharing in your sorrow.

"Who hired you?" That is an excellent question. Starts with an L and rhymes with insane? Or…sort of rhymes, anyways…

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capital, Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that's it." Called it, AGAIN. Who's amazing? I am. Who's amazing? I am.

Oh…I do believe that is the look that Nathan gave me when I was recruited into this party. Apparently he is more forgiving than I thought, because this Zevran character has done much worse than simply sling rocks at us.

"It would be a pleasure to serve you, whichever way that you would prefer." W-wait…is he…oh Maker he's flirting with Nathan? It is rude to laugh, Milla so don't do it! …But..the look on Nathan's face is priceless! AHAHA! This is glorious! I have never seen Nathan stupefied in such a manner! Oh goodness, this is going to be fun to watch.

I think I might like this assassin.

* * *

I bloody hate this assassin. I thought I held the title for causing mischief and getting under people's skin, but he is a master at it. Twice he has made a reference to my posterior, twice I tell you! My backside is not something you can bounce a sovereign off of you lecher!

"Ah, my dear," I am not nor ever will I be your 'dear.' "You have such a pleasant lilt to your walk." Is this a euphemism for bounce? Must I always be teased about my manner of walk?! "It really is quite…alluring." I am about two seconds from shoving my wig down your throat. I hope you choke on it.

"But of course I am not the only man who has noticed this." He's worse than Nathan, and that is saying something. "It brings attention to your finer attributes." I turn on him, fist raised.

"Listen here you son of a-"

"You really are a feisty one, aren't you? I must say that I enjoy this trait in a woman." ARGH! I launch at him with intentions of turning him into a bloody smear on the ground but an arm suddenly wrapped around my waist stops me. I look up at Alistair whose expression is angrier than I have seen in a long time. Why are you so annoyed? You aren't the one who has been leered at for the past few days!

"Don't Milla, he is not worth it." I think it would be almost therapeutic actually. Zevran gracefully moves past us towards the direction of Leliana. She must be his newest victim, poor thing. Oo, did she just smack him? Good on you, Leli!

"Can't I just kill him a little?" Alistair smiles at this and shakes his head.

"You would have to get in line, I'm afraid."

We come upon Redcliffe Castle once again with two more people in tow than when we had left. We really seem to be attracting people like flies with honey. Teagan and Isolde intercept us the moment we enter in the courtyard and we are escorted in so fast I collide into Wynne on accident.

"You have arrived just in time; the mages are here to perform the ritual." How in the Void did they arrive here before us?! I bet that sorry excuse for an ambush set us back. Morrigan joins us and she levels a glare in Nathan's direction.

"Well, well, the prodigal leader returns." Oh ho, she is pissed. "You certainly did not seem to be in any hurry to deal with the situation here." Nathan only grins at this. He never learns, does he?

"Did you miss me? I certainly missed you." I can't help but giggle as the two of them engage in an argument; or flirtation if you ask me and Wynne turns towards me.

"How are you feeling? I hope you did not strain yourself in that last battle?" I let out a tiny squeak as she lightly presses on to my ribs. Warn me first before you do that, blast you! I am highly sensitive!

No, not ticklish, just highly sensitive!

"I am feeling much better, perhaps you should save your strength for the injuries Morrigan is likely to inflict on our dear leader?" Wynne is effectively distracted by this and I escape from her clutches. As the two of them continue their conversation, Morrigan is neatly coerced into fighting the demon that has possession of Connor. I am not entirely sure how Nathan managed this, but he certainly has become better with double talk and persuasion.

I watch as the mages gather around Connor's sleeping body, and the scent of lyrium fills the room. The mages chant in synch as a great light surrounds Morrigan and Connor. In the blink of an eye, Morrigan is gone and the mages continue to chant softly.

I should have asked how long this might take.

After an hour passes, I find myself wandering through the castle in my boredom. I would read that book I found in Irving's office but our belongings were taken to our rooms here as soon as we entered the castle. I travel down a hallway with suits of armor lining the walls. The familiar clanking of armor makes me freeze, and to my horror one of the suits comes to life.

How in the Void is this happening?! These things are a nuisance and difficult to kill! Oh, now all of you are coming to life?! Fantastic, I need to take out my frustrations anyways thanks to that blasted elf! I land a kick to the chest piece of the last suit of armor and it crumbles to the ground in a heap.

Note to self; get rid of any suits of armor if I am able to return home.

I open the door at the end of the hallway and find an office inside. Hm, this must be Arl Eamon's study. I wonder what goodies you have in here…Am I becoming a kleptomaniac? Surely this is not normal behavior. Oh look! An amulet! I trace it with my fingers and notice small cracks running through it. I hear the sounds of footsteps coming and I quickly pocket the amulet and run out of the office. Oh, it's Nathan. Morrigan has defeated the demon, you say? Huzzah! No I wasn't up to anything!

It's like he doesn't trust me or something!

* * *

"So it is over." We meet once again with Teagan and Isolde after the service for the fallen here at Redcliffe. Teagan looks exhausted, even more so than before.

"Connor is his old self." I look towards the boy with a smile. He already asked once if he could escort me to the Summersday festival in a few months. So this is what it's like to have an admirer? Who knew! "He does not seem to remember anything, which is a blessing." In this case, it really is. I suppose he will be going to the Circle shortly after this, but if he turns out anything like Nathan he will be alright. Well, without the relentless flirting and teasing, that is.

"But our task is not done yet." Of course it isn't. And by 'our' you really mean the group of us, Teagan. "Whatever the demon did to my brother, it seems to have spared his life…but he remains comatose. We cannot wake him." Did you try pouring a bucket of water on him? I did it once to Fergus and it was quite successful, even I if I had to run for my life afterwards. Good times, though, good times.

"The Urn!" The what now? "The Urn of Sacred Ashes will save Eamon!" Please tell me you are joking, Isolde. Do you really expect us to go traipsing all over Ferelden in search of a mythical artifact that most likely doesn't even exist? Surely not!

"I will seek out this Urn." ARE YOU KIDDING ME NATHAN?! You must be exhausted to be saying such crazy things like that. Leliana! You must agree-no, wait, you would jump at the chance to search for the Urn. Wynne! Surely you-no, you are a devout Andrastian as well. Zevran! Wait no…just no. I am going to stop now.

Oh, so now we're going to Denerim to find this Brother Genitivi? What sort of name is that I wonder…it sounds like an Antivan side dish! 'Would you like a side of Genitivi with that?' Ah, I amuse myself. Speaking of which, is anyone hungry? I think we conquering heroes should at least get something to eat shouldn't we?

What's this? Connor brought me a picture? It really is sad the only true affection I can garner from any man is from a young one.

Oh well. Someone direct me to the kitchens.

* * *

**We all know what is coming up next! Will Milla make it to Andraste's resting place without killing her newest companion? Thank you again for reading! **

**Aeryn-Shade **


	7. In which people become drunk

**Here we are with the seventh installment! I was on a roll a few weeks ago, turning out chapters every other day, but now that I have some extra time I should be able to write consistenly again! Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and faved and I hope you enjoy this chapter! For the ones who like Alistair and Milla moments, this is for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

I wasn't kidding when I said we are attracting more and more people to our group. Now, after a timely rescue on our part, we have two dwarves accompanying us along the road. Not only do we now have what could be considered a mobile marketplace, we have enchanted weapons! I never thought I could be so excited about having a weapon that sparks with electricity but it comes in rather handy in a fight. It also is good for waking someone up if they're on watch with you and they happen to be nodding off.

Yes, I am referring to you Alistair, stop falling asleep on me!

I tap his ear with the edge of my dagger lightly and quickly hide it as he jolts awake. Don't laugh, Milla. Don't laugh.

"I wasn't asleep!" He protests at the silence between us and I try my very best to keep a neutral expression. This is just too much fun; I should have had my things enchanted a long time ago. I will never be bored now!

"I must have heard the snoring from elsewhere. Perhaps Sten has a deviated septum?" I am the picture of innocence as Alistair shoots me a dirty look. Alistair really doesn't snore like our resident Qunari, but it is still amusing to compare the two.

"You're evil, you know that?" I prefer the term, 'misunderstood.' "Rotten to the core, I say." Now that's just silly, I'm only slightly rotten.

"That's no way to speak to a woman! You're never going to earn your sweetheart's affections if you say stuff like this." I giggle at Alistair's look of surprise. Oh yes, I'm on to you and your little crush on…whomever you're crushing on.

"My…sweetheart?" Oh, he's so cute when he's bashful. This is almost as fun as shocking him with my dagger. Almost though, as it is becoming my new favorite pastime. Where's Zevran? I can't wait to use this on him. Is this considered harassment? Bah, they'll get over it.

"Yes! You think I am unaware you fancy someone?" Whoops, maybe I shouldn't have said that as he was taking a drink of water. I pound his back with my hand as his choking subsides. Wow, that water really must have gone down the wrong pipe. Wynne! We need you!

"How did you know I-" If he coughs anymore I think he is going to hack up a lung. Not that I've ever heard of such a thing ever occurring, but if it could, it would be now. Oh, he's calming down a little. Good, I don't want to be slightly responsible for his death. That would be awkward. Besides, who else would I have to blow air into my eye …on second thought, go ahead, and drink some more water, Alistair.

"Alistair, you were asking Leliana for advice back at the tower!" Alistair turns red at this and rubs the back of his head.

"Oh, you overheard that? I thought you were too busy making sarcastic remarks in your head at the time." Oh no, they're on to me?! I have to be more discreet from now on. I thought I had learned to keep polite expressions years ago but maybe I'm just developing bad habits. I blame it on Morrigan, she and I have snarling contests daily. Zevran too, I started grinding my teeth after he joined up. I'm surprised my jaw isn't locked up at this point. Wynne also, for that matter, she keeps teasing me, that wily old mage. She tried to give me a lesson on making…conception prevention potions. As if I am going to need anything like that anytime in the near future! Wait…what did Alistair say to me again? Oh, right.

"…That's beside the point. I have decided I am going to help you win her over!" I blink in surprise as Alistair begins to laugh. What is so amusing about my offer to help?! You should be pleased!

Ungrateful almost Templar!

"You…" Do you see anyone else around Alistair?! "Are going to help me woo the one I care about?" I place my hands on my hips as he continues to chuckle. I will smack that look off of your face so fast your head will spin!

"Well, I was," Stop laughing, darn you! "Until you started laughing! Apparently you don't want my assistance." Alistair sobers at this and waves his hands.

"No, don't be cross with me! I could…use your help." That's more like it. I grin and resist the temptation to rub my hands together. If this works out, I could have a promising career as a matchmaker. Besides, he needs a good girl in his life. Also, if he ends up taking the throne, I could have helped with placing the two monarchs together. This is HUGE when you need to call in favors. 'Remember the time I helped you get with the one you love? Yeah, I thought so.' Heh heh. Oh the shenanigans I'll be able to get into…

"Alright, for starters, what is she like?" Alistair seems to ponder this question and a smile forms on his lips. He must really have it bad. He's past the 'oh, I like her a little,' stage but he's not quite at, 'She is the reason my heart beats, the air in my lungs, the skip in my step, the light of my life,' if you follow me.

"She is witty," I'm glad to know you're not going for a simpleton. "Has a tendency to get into mischief," I can relate, really I can. Hey, maybe we can be good friends! Especially once I start calling in those favors. "And whether or not she will admit it, she cares for people." Ugh, people. Ha, I kid. People really aren't that bad, as long as they don't annoy me.

Again, I am kidding.

"Anything else?" His smile turns into a grin.

"I can comment on her looks too, if you want." I smack his arm and once again I hurt my hand. I need to stop hitting him when he has armor on.

"I imagine your children will be stunning." Alistair laughs at this and I hear someone grumbling a short distance away from us. Did we wake you up Morrigan? I am truly sorry; I know you value your beauty sleep. No wait; that was Leliana. Blast it! She'll put extra salt in my stew from now on, I just know it!

Sneaky bard, I knew you were more than just an innocent Chantry girl. It's amazing what you find out about your companions, really.

"Even with the slim chance of a Grey Warden having any children, yes, I am sure they would be good looking." Wait, Grey Wardens have conception issues? No wonder Nathan flirts so much, he won't have to worry about fathering any children. Perhaps that was harsh…but the truth hurts, and besides it's not like I'll ever say that out loud!

Thank Andraste no one could read my mind; I would have been dead a long time ago.

"Do you think she knows of your feelings towards her?" Now Alistair is laughing again, what is so funny?! I would like to be in on this little joke too, I'll have you know.

"I have never met anyone more oblivious." Oy, sounds like I have my work cut out for me. This girl sounds like a real piece of work. Between Alistair's awkwardness and her obliviousness it sounds like they'll be a fantastic couple.

"You should give her something! A token of affection usually helps move things along." Alistair quiets at this and I can almost hear his mind buzzing with ideas. No, actually, that was a bee. Get away from me you foul insect! Ha ha, fried bee courtesy of Sandal, I love enchantments, really I do!

"I think I might have something in mind." I grin at this and pat Alistair's shoulder. This is going to go swimmingly, I just know it! My next victim, um, I mean client will be Nathan. I've seen how he looks at Morrigan. Now, we'll just have to work on her ability to spit acid at him and then things will be fine. Figuratively, I mean, she has never actually spit acid at him. Or…at least not that I know of…

"Good on you! You'll have your love in no time, just you wait!" Alistair gives me an odd look at this and he chuckles once again.

"I really hope you keep your word on that." Hmph, it's as if he doubts me.

Just wait, I'll have the two of you together and I'll give myself a nice pat on the back for a job well done.

* * *

We arrive in Denerim, and the city is just as I remember it; muddy, overly crowded, and still one of the best places to be once you learn to sew your valuables to the inside of your clothes. Then if someone tries to grope you, you know they are either A) a pervert, or B) a pickpocket, or C) all of the above.

Granted, I have somehow begun a journey on the road of swiping and the occasional pocket picking myself but it was only because the owners were already dead or most likely wouldn't miss the item anyways.

I have a problem, really, I do. Speaking of which, I really need to read that book…maybe later.

We act inconspicuous, or as inconspicuous as you can be with two mages, one apostate, a bard, an assassin, a rogue-in-training, an almost Templar, a dog, and a Qunari giant altogether. I used to receive looks of adoration and jealousy, but now I only see glares and suspicious glances. And the occasional look of constipation, but I believe that truly has nothing to do with me. I don't affect their individual eating habits. Oh, now Nathan is giving orders. I promised I would be better about listening to them.

"Alright, Brother Genitivi," I still think this is a name for a side dish. "is supposed to have a house located near the marketplace. Wynne, Alistair, and Milla will come with me to his home," Why do we always travel in groups of four? There must be something about this number that Nathan likes. "While the rest of you will ask around here for any information we can use." I've seen Sten's negotiation skills. All he has to do is pick someone up and shake them a little and they sing like a canary. He also steals cookies from children, but that is another matter. "Leliana, I also need you to gather supplies for us." Leliana lights up at this. There are three things that Leliana loves most: telling stories, giving makeovers, and shopping. She will be happy for a long time after this, and we will most likely be broke. Again.

Saving the world is not the most lucrative of careers.

We all separate into our groups and search the marketplace for this elusive Brother Side Dish. I forgot how distracting the marketplace is here, I have had all sorts of people trying to talk me into buying useless trinkets. One woman even offered me some sort of hair serum to help with my 'uncontrollable mane' as she phrased it. I told her where she could shove her bloody serum.

Only I can insult my wig, thank you very much.

After we were making yet another round of the market I suddenly crash into Alistair's back and bounce backwards into Nathan, who is so caught off guard that he promptly falls over, taking me down with him. Somehow, in the fall, he still managed to land on top of me. Curses! He is heavier than he looks!

"Milla I'm so so-" Nathan is yanked to a stand and I am pulled from the ground so fast I think I have whiplash. Between Alistair and Nathan both apologizing to me, Wynne scolding the men, and my dizzy swaying on my feet I am sure we make an odd scene.

So much for keeping a low profile…

"What was that all about?" Nathan questions Alistair, and the man gestures to a door to the right of us. Didn't we pass this place already? I'm still dizzy from near suffocation by a mage. Blast it, my ribs are sore again!

"That's...my sister's house." That's RIGHT! I forgot he had a sister. Wait…this sister is from his Mother's side, and he said something about one of his mother's…oh VOID. I stole his Mother's amulet from Arl Eamon's office! I HAVE BEEN CARRYING IT WITH ME SINCE REDCLIFFE! This is why I need to end this kleptomania-oo, shiny trinket. No! I will stay strong! Can we just go inside the house already before I do anything else?

…His sister is a shrew straight from the deepest pit of the Void. How dare she blame Alistair for killing their mother! He was a baby for crying out loud-DID YOU JUST CALL ME A TART?! Why you inconsiderate, psychopathic, dried up-

"Hey! Don't speak to her like that! She's my friend." Darn right I am! And as your friend, you won't recognize your 'beloved' sister once I am done with her. She'll be swallowing her teeth in less than ten seconds. I am stopped from lunging forward by Nathan's hand on my arm. He shakes his head at me and I feel the urge to test my aim with the throwing knife tucked into my boot.

Now she wants money from us. That money-grabbing, insignificant, bottom dwelling, hag! Do not give her anything Alistair, do not-you're giving her money?! I hope she chokes on it. Oh, it's not enough for you is it? Go latch on to Howe you parasite; the two of you deserve each other.

We leave the harridan's lair, during which I almost shoot her the rudest gesture I know, and Alistair looks shaken. Its times like this that I am reminded how selfish people can be, and how fortunate I was to have the family that I did.

Nathan tries to strike up a conversation with Alistair immediately afterwards and at the moment Alistair will have none of it. The men leave it at that, and I notice that Alistair's posture seems a little more fatigued than usual. Knowing him, he is probably taking it harder than he should, even though his sister was the one in the wrong.

Bitch.

Goldanna, I mean, not Alistair. Just so we're clear.

* * *

That sodding little, lightning happy, crazy-as-a-drunken-ogre twit! He tried to shoot me up with his little apostate-y fingers of electricity after I pointed out a slight loophole in his convoluted story he was trying to sell us.

You ser, are no apprentice of a scholar. In fact, you are an imposter. And not even a good one, like me. I hope the real Weylon was nothing like you. Hmph, well you're dead anyways so what does it matter? I wonder if anyone will think less of me if I stomp on his smarmy face…

Oy, can't I do one mean thing without my conscience guilt tripping me? Fine, I won't bring my feet anywhere near his face. I did kick his side for good measure though, chump that he was. I think my wig is singed too. Blast it!

We search the rest of Brother Genetivi's house and we end up discovering the unfortunate fate of the true Weylon. The imposter didn't even do a very good job of hiding his crime, what sort of shoddy operation is this? Also, Wynne found a fascinating book detailing cults of the dragonish sort. She keeps reading it when she thinks no one is looking, and I find it a little disconcerting.

Perhaps such pursuits are discouraged in the Circle…more power to her.

"Judging by this map, Brother Genetivi," SIDE DISH. "Planned to head to this village." Nathan points to the village of Haven circled on the map we had found. Haven sounds like a charming place, now where may I find some wood to knock on?

"Looks like we have a long journey ahead of us," When do we not? Walking long distances seems to be our lot in life at this point. "We'll stay here for the night," In the house of the side dish? I really need to stop with these jokes. "Do you think you can find us some rooms at the inn, Milla? Surely you have a connection or two." I tense up as Alistair and Wynne look between Nathan and me in confusion. Why don't you just go ahead and blow my secret now, Nathan? A bloody servant girl doesn't have connections you dolt!

"…I'll see what I can do." I glare as Nathan grins cheekily towards me.

He did that on purpose, I just know it. I'm telling Morrigan about your fantasies towards her next time I see her. Well, actually I don't know of him having any fantasies towards her, but I will make something up, Nathan, beware my wrath!

I enter the Gnawed Noble Tavern and breathe a sigh of relief to find no guests in there that I recognize. Typically around this time of year in Denerim, you'll find a few of the noble born spending their time patronizing this tavern but I suppose with the Blight happening the only thing that could bring a group to this place would have to be a Landsmeet at this point.

Ha, as if we'd need to call a Landsmeet. Here I am being melodramatic once again. I walk up to the bartender and we engage in a battle of wits over a few drinks. It goes something like this:

"Oy, how much for a couple of rooms for a night's stay?"

"A sovereign a room per night,"

"I'll take it."

I pay the man and invite the rest of my comrades into the lively establishment. Nathan balks a little at the price and I sweetly remind him that if he wanted me to drop names for a better deal, he should have been more specific. He called me an urchin, and I told him to come up with a more clever insult. I appreciate variety, after all.

Most of our party, excluding Sten and Rufus, gather around a table as we eat what is one of the most substantial meals we have had in a long time. Leliana and I watch in awe as Nathan and Alistair eat enough between the two of them to fill at least a dozen men and yet they show no signs of slowing down. Where does it all go anyway? They don't seem to have any percentage of body fat on them.

Leliana suggests a game of Wicked Grace and I groan a little at this. I am absolutely rubbish at any sort of card game, and this is not at all appealing to me. The last time I played Wicked Grace I lost horribly and was forced into a temporary vow of servitude. It lasted a week, and Fergus enjoyed making me run around the castle completing errands for him. I found some fabric dye afterwards and turned his wardrobe pink and purple, including his armor. Good times though, good times.

"We could make this game more interesting by applying Antivan rules," Zevran suggests with a leer towards, well, everyone at the table. Morrigan raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. Don't fall for his bait Morrigan! It's a trap!

"I have no interest in participating in any sort of gaming activities with the likes of you, assassin." Let us all have a moment of silence for our dear, snarky apostate. We all thought she knew better, really we did.

"Ah, but you do now know what you are missing out on, my dear Witch of the Wilds." And here goes Zevran. "Antivan rules bring a sort of freedom to any recreation if you so desire." Ha! Is that the term for it these days?

"What exactly are Antivan rules?" Really Nathan?! You act like such a lothario but maybe you're more of an innocent like Alistair. "Surely they can't be more inappropriate than Orlesian rules." I stand corrected. He does know something, at least.

"Orlesian rules are better for a more…delicate crowd." Leliana chimes in with a smile. Are we really discussing the pros and cons of this over dinner? No one is even intoxicated!

"No one has said what Antivan rules are, I'm rather curious." Oh Alistair, not you too. How long are we going to mull over this?

"I forgot you are such a Chantry boy," I wince at the glare Alistair sends to Zevran. "There are so many things I could educate you on."

"I don't want any sort of 'education' from you, well, except for whole Antivan rules things, but not in actual practice." Can I just slap the lot of them? This is ridiculous.

"But it is so much more enjoyable in practice," Oh for Andraste's sake!

"STRIPPING! He means bloody stripping!" Everyone at the table turns to me with various expressions at my outburst. I really did not mean to say that out loud.

Balls!

"It seems our little mischief maker knows more of the world than she lets on." I attempt to kick Zevran and end up hitting Nathan instead. Whoops.

"Sod off Zevran."

Despite the awkward turn of conversation, we do end up initiating a few rounds of Wicked Grace and thankfully there was no disrobing. Even though we have all caught flashes of each other while traveling, there are some things I really never want to see. Towards the last round, Alistair and Zevran are so drunk their words are slurring and it is near impossible to get any sort of conversation out of them. By the time Alistair nearly falls out of his seat we decide to turn in for the night and I watch as Nathan and Morrigan leave together.

What in the Void? Did I miss something? Actually, I really don't want to know.

Leliana and Wynne escort Zevran to the room he's sharing with Sten, as he sings of Wynne's magical bosom, and I end up dragging Alistair towards the room he was supposed to be sharing with Nathan. How did they expect me to strong arm him all the way there? He's bloody heavy!

"I can walk," I raise an eyebrow as Alistair smacks into the wall and nearly falls on his face. This is why I avoid drinking; I end up acting like an absolute moron.

"Watch out, there's a wall there." Alistair bumps into something else.

"And a table." Another crash resounds followed by gratuitous swearing. I think he tripped over one of the workers here.

This is going to take a while.

After fifteen minutes of guidance, and one instance of screaming at each other, I finally manage to get Alistair into his room and Rufus watches us with curiosity. Right now, the dog is my favorite of our companions. He's getting a treat later.

"My siiiiiiister," I look at Alistair who giggles at his own slurring. "Is a real _bitch_." Hm, can't say I disagree with you.

"Did you see how she looked at me?" Alistair ends up sitting on the floor and pulls me down with him. I suppose he's getting everything off of his chest now.

"Don't be too worried, at least she didn't call you a tart." Alistair frowns at this and grabs my shoulders suddenly. Whoa, he really is out of it. Normally he doesn't invade my personal space like this.

"You are the least tarty woman," Least tarty? "I have ever known. Thanks for not being tarty." This is such an awkward conversation.

"…You're welcome?"

"I should have known," Alistair shakes his head for a few moments as I wait for him to finish. He starts to tip over and I end up having to balance him after a little struggling. Have I mentioned he's heavy? Well, I'm saying it again.

"Should have known what?" Stop falling over, darn you! I'm going to have Rufus prop you up if you keep doing this!

"She didn't accept me. Isn't that what families are for?" He looks so sad, almost like a little boy, and my heart hurts a little for him. Blasted feelings, why can't they just go away?

"Unfortunately, everyone is selfish and out for themselves. Even family sometimes," Alistair closes his eyes at this, and for a second I think he is going to fall asleep. I jump when he suddenly grabs at my shoulders again. He really needs to stop doing that; the first time already scared a few years out of my life span.

"You're **right**!" Of course I am, now stop grabbing me! "But…I still have you, don't I?" I can't help but smile at this. Such a charmer, that one, the girl he likes better watch out. Especially once he seriously pursues her.

"Just try to get rid of me." Alistair chuckles at this and slowly starts to tip over again, but this time I don't stop him. I swipe a pillow and blanket off of the bed, as there is no way I could actually lift him to the bed, and try to make him somewhat comfortable. He's going to have a mother of a hangover in the morning and I am almost positive Wynne will not have any sympathy towards him if he asks for healing. She's evil like that.

"Thanks, love." I blink at this as he drifts off to sleep. Alistair really does say some crazy things when he's drunk. Note to self: never let him try dwarven ale. Before I can change my mind, I slip his mother's amulet out of my pocket and lay it next to him on the floor. At least he'll have a nice surprise when he wakes up.

I tiptoe out of the room and try to remember which one I was supposed to be sleeping in. I go towards the room Morrigan and I had claimed and my stomach turns at the muffled noises I hear inside.

Oh dear MAKER, are you kidding me?! She and Nathan-EW! That is just sick and wrong on so many different levels, YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE EACH OTHER! Are harsh words and bad flirtations some sort of foreplay now?! I am highly disturbed, and now my eye is twitching. I gag a little in my mouth as I hear a particularly loud moan followed by a chuckle and I stomp over towards the room Leliana and Wynne are sharing.

I hate you all!

Sodding, hormonal perverts!

* * *

"Whatcha got there, Milla?" I look up from the mysterious book I filched from Irving's office to Nathan who is staring over my shoulder. An image of him and Morrigan flash in my mind quickly and I feel nausea start to take over. I had managed to avoid both of them while traveling for a while now, but the memory is still fresh in my mind.

"Nothing." Nathan walks around me and snatches the book out of my hands. Hey! That's my stolen contraband! Get your own!

"Where did you get this?" I reach for the book only to have Nathan pull it away from my grip. We play this tug of war for a moment until he finally holds the book over my head and out of my reach.

Arse.

"It's none of your business, now hand it over before I talk Alistair into smiting you!" Nathan tucks the book in his robes and raises an eyebrow.

"Sadly, you probably could get him to agree to that. Poor sod." What is that supposed to mean?!

"He owes me anyways, since I'm helping him woo the girl he fancies." Nathan stares at me for a second and then doubles over laughing. That is IT, I am going to disfigure you mage!

"You are?" WHY DOES EVERYONE FIND THIS SO AMUSING?! "This is going to be interesting" As interesting as my foot in your face?! "Thanks for the book by the way; you should be careful with evil tomes and all that." Evil tomes? What is he talking about?! I watch in fury as he saunters over towards Morrigan and begins chatting her up as if nothing had happened.

Ew, here come the mental images again. Look away, Milla, look away.

As we journey closer along the border of the Frostback Mountains the temperature drops severely. I bloody hate the cold, and even with Leliana huddling up with me while we walk the frigid air manages to seep through the armor I'm wearing. This is not helping my mood in the slightest.

"May I join you lovely ladies? What is a little body heat shared amongst friends?" My teeth chatter and I move forward out of sheer, stubborn will. He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?

"I'd rather catch hypothermia." Zevran does not seem fazed by this and moves on to his next target.

"Wynne, might I warm myself by laying my head on your wonderful bosom?" Leliana and I share a look of amusement. Is it hypocritical that I find this highly entertaining but if he comments on my posterior I fume? Oh well, I'm not going to worry about it.

We locate the passage that leads to the mysterious village of Haven and the hope of a warm fire has me moving a little faster. From what I've heard about these little villages, everyone is very welcoming and seems to enjoy visitors.

Oh look! A welcoming guard! This is such a cute little…creepy and dreary place.

"What are you doing in Haven? There is nothing for you here."

I knew it was too good to be true.

* * *

**Now our party has reached Haven, what sort of adventures await them? Favorite quotes? I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you so much for reading!**

**Aeryn-Shade **


	8. In which I suffer a loss

**Am I actually posting a chapter in a decent hour? Why yes, yes I am. What awaits our heroes in Haven? You shall see. Will I stop answering my own questions? Perhaps I may, perhaps I won't. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

I have been in the midst of hostile groups before, don't even get me started on Queen Anora's bridal celebration, and Haven takes the proverbial cake. After charming the unfriendly guard at the entrance we are immediately subject to scrutiny from the limited village inhabitants. So far I have only counted six people, half of them being children.

Also, one of them is singing about blood. This is unsettling. What are they teaching children these days in secluded villages? I mean, really. Sure, I was a troublesome child, but even I wouldn't have sung about blood, even for a good joke. I most likely would have been sent away, and yes, that was threatened to me once or twice. But mostly when I didn't eat my vegetables, Mother was very particular about nutrition.

"Anyone else find this place extraordinarily creepy, or is it just me?" Morrigan sneers, you would think she would be happier after having gotten some, and motions towards another pathway. One thing I want to know is why she is not freezing with so little protection.

"All of this vexation to find the ashes of a crazy woman," Uh-oh, I think the blood happy child is coming over here. Wait, no, he's going into a house. Thank the Maker. "Surely we have better things to occupy our time than this." Leliana takes offense to this and the two of them are suddenly in a particularly harsh argument. The last thing we need is more stares, but there it is.

"I do not pester you with my beliefs, so do not attempt to convert me to yours." Can't they argue about this later?

"You think you are above everything else with your disdain!" I watch as Nathan goes towards the women slowly. It's no wonder he never groups those two together, they'd probably kill each other in less than an hour.

"Ladies, now is not the time for a religious argument." Thank you. Now, let's move on before my toes freeze off. I already can't feel my left pinky toe, but maybe that's because my boots are a little tight.

"She started it!" Wow, they managed to say that at the same time. If I jinx them will I end up shot or hit with a spell? It's so tempting…

"And I'm finishing it! Now get back in line and bloody shut up!" Leliana moves forward with a 'hmph' while Morrigan slits her eyes at our fearless leader. Methinks there be trouble in paradise, eh?

"Vashadan!" I hold back a laugh as I see Sten shaking his foot, and then swear as I manage to whack my foot against a snow covered rock as well. Blasted camouflaged fiend! I hate this place already.

We climb upwards to where most of the villagers seemed to have gathered. At the top of the passage is a small Chantry and I can hear the occupants singing some sort of strange hymn inside. Also, I wonder if the Revered Mother leading the hymn has laryngitis, she has a particularly deep voice.

Zevran and I push open the doors of the Chantry and come upon a peculiar scene. Either the Revered Mother is really unfortunate looking or…

"We are blessed beyond measure;" Uh, have you seen your village? "We are chosen by the Holy and Beloved to be Her guardians." Why do you have a stave Revered Mother-Father? I don't believe that is a walking stick.

"This sacred duty is given to us alone;" You say the strangest things, really. "Rejoice, my brethren, and prepare your hearts to receive Her." Why do I feel that we've come upon yet another crazy? Void, this whole village is a bucketful of insanity. I saw the blood singing kid rubbing a finger bone earlier!

"Ah…welcome." I don't think you really mean it. "I heard we had a visitor wandering about the village." That was fast, we've only been here for a very short period. I blame Leliana and Morrigan. "I trust you've enjoyed your stay in Haven so far?" Yes, Revered Mother-Father, I'm interested in building a summer home here.

"Your village has not been exactly welcoming." No beating around the bush, huh Nathan? I think he's annoyed. The two exchange a few more thinly veiled threats and we are thrust into battle once again.

I move to the left as a villager brandishing an ax screams and charges at me. Don't these people ever learn not to attack heavily armed visitors? Ouch! How dare you try to glyph me Revered Mother-Father! That's it, you're going down first. Don't you run away from me! Come back here and fight like a man! I toss my throwing knife at him and he goes down with a satisfying thunk. I knew practicing my aim would come in handy! Now, I just have to retrieve my knife from his skull.

This is a little uncomfortable. Oo! A medallion; that might come in handy!

What in the Void?! Where did these dragonlings come from?! These buggers have sharp teeth, blast it! After a few furious moments of swiping and stabbing the dragonling keels over and I wince as dragon blood seeps into my boots. Now they keep making a squishing noise whenever I take a step!

I hate dragonlings.

"Everyone alright? If you are dead, speak up now." I roll my eyes at Nathan and hold up the medallion I had found.

"I found this, just so you know." And hopefully you won't steal it from me later. Yes, I'm still miffed about the book. I don't even know what he has done with it!

"Ah, what a nice medallion, it's not as nice as my amulet though." I look up at a smiling Alistair who taps the amulet around his neck. Oh, he must have figured out I was the one that left it. That'll be a conversation for later.

We search the rest of the Chantry in hopes of finding more clues as to Brother Genitivi's whereabouts and Zevran finds a secret door that looked like a brick wall. I should get one of those, I would never be disturbed!

Inside we find an injured man lying on his side and judging by his outfit, it could only mean one thing.

"Brother Genitivi?" I really have a gift for this, it's almost like I see people's names floating above their heads at times. Go me.

"Who are you?" Your timely rescuers, that's what! "They've…they've sent you to finish it." Yes, let's start with the other leg shall we? I kid, I kid.

"We're here to help you." Brother Genitivi, formerly known as Side Dish, struggles to sit up while Wynne pours healing magic over him. He won't last a moment with her nagging him to keep still while she works. I would know; I had a couple of injured ribs earlier.

"You don't know how glad I am to see someone who isn't from this village," Of course, for one thing we're a lot better looking than them. I see you making eyes at Wynne, you sly scholar you. After they go through the typical, 'Where does it hurt?' conversation, Brother Genitivi brings himself to a stand using me as a crutch. I don't even know how I got roped into this.

"I don't have time to rest now." Oh, so I shouldn't accidentally drop you then? "The Urn is just up that mountain." You mean…we have to climb further up this sodding mountain?! I hope you realize I am not a good crutch for very long. Sten may very well end up carrying you if you insist on coming.

"We need to find the ashes to cure Arl Eamon." Stupid Isolde, somehow she knew I'd end up being a crutch. She did this on purpose. I'm going to blame everything else on her now. Just you wait.

"The arl is sick?" Hence the need for a cure, are you sure you're a scholar? "Will he live?" When we find what we came here for yes, so stop with the pointless questions!

"The arl was poisoned under Loghain's orders." Loghain and his bloody schemes, to think he used to be considered a family friend as well. He's on my list too.

"Politics. Never did anyone any good." Hey now…well, you're sort of right. Bah, I hate politics as well. Especially the last time I went to a Landsmeet, and I learned three different ways to insult others without letting them know they were being insulted. Sarcasm has served me well for many years, but now that I have learned how to fight I don't know if I will have the same amount of patience ever again.

"Haven lies in the shadow of the mountain that holds the Urn. There is an old temple there, built to protect it." It is decided, Sten is definitely carrying you. "The door is locked, but I know what the key is." Hey! Don't you go grabbing at my chest you old pervert! That's it, I'm dropping you. Give me back my medallion!

"This is our key!" Could you have warned me first before I thought I had to defend my virtue?! I think even Alistair was about to throttle you for a second there. Stop winking at me Zevran, it's not funny. "Take me to the mountainside, and I will show you."

Oh Sten, I found a talking backpack for you!

* * *

He still leaned on me the entire way here but after a while, Brother Genitivi isn't _that_ bad. He's just a little obsessed with his goal, and nursing some serious emotional trauma due to Eirik. I suppose that means Eirik was just a Revered Father but Mother-Father just rolls off the tongue so well.

He's still stuck with that title for glyphing me, the bastard.

We finally make it to the temple and all of our resident Andrastians are astounded. I think I even saw a few tears in Leliana's eyes, but my eyes have been a watery from all the blasted wind and snow we've been trudging through so perhaps it's not all emotional.

Or, at least I hope not.

Brother Genitivi decides to stay near the entrance because of some sort of fascinating arches, or ancient hieroglyphics that he just had to decipher. Rufus, like a good puppy, stands guard over him as we move forward into the temple. Have I mentioned I love that dog? Well, I do.

BLOODY CULTISTS! We've been in this temple for what, seven minutes and you decide to come out of the woodwork and attack us! How many reavers do you have for crying out loud?! I blame Isolde, somehow this is her fault too.

Watch where you're sending your spells Morrigan! You almost took out Leliana with that-wait, maybe you did that on purpose. Either she is still mad at her, or she is just being mean. It's probably a combination of both. I duck as an arrow flies over my head and misses Morrigan by mere inches. Me-OW, I don't want to be stuck in this cat fight.

This is Isolde's fault, too.

One thing I have learned about temples, and cultists, and cultists inhabiting temples is there are a lot of rooms for a lot of cultists to hide in and attack you because they're, well, fanatical cultists. I'm getting tired of the repetitive slash, stab, swipe, duck, kill routine that I've seemed to develop. Every so often it is stab, slash, swipe, duck, kill but this is still not enough of a variety for me.

Another thing, sometimes these crazies run right past me and attack someone like Nathan or Alistair while completely ignoring me. What, am I not important enough for you to try and kill? I killed the most recent twit to do this to me so viciously I think I might have scared Nathan a little. Ignore ME with your murderous rage, will you? Hmph!

I did manage to find a book of dragon blood recipes for Wynne though, and she seemed quite pleased with this. That woman has some strange tastes.

Void take this, they even have a bronto?! I don't even know how they managed to move one up here and by the time we finally killed the blasted creature I think I heard one of the cultists yell, "No, Bessie!"

Bessie the Bronto…I may have to give them points for alliteration. But those are the only points they will get for I do not give out points lightly. So there, enjoy your brief moment of success before we kill you.

Oh dear Maker, what are these things that keep popping out of the ground and screaming at us?! They sound like Queen Anora did when King Cailan was so drunk at their wedding reception he fell on her during their first dance as a married couple. Yes, it was quite the sight, and I laughed about it for days. It still gets a chuckle out of me now, and I think Leliana is questioning why I would be laughing at a moment like this. Don't worry Leli, the only one who really laughs while fighting is Nathan, remember?

Oh, they're called Ash Wraiths are they? I call them Bloody Annoying Wraiths. Or for short, BAW, it's easier to say.

MAKER THEY'RE IN THE CHESTS TOO! I am never opening another chest again, nope, never. That stupid thing screamed in my face and then knocked me over! If Alistair hadn't of jumped in when he did I would have been a Milla pancake.

Funny how he always seems to be nearby, I must be his favorite because of the amulet.

We find an entrance to a cave towards the back of the temple and all of us take a moment to breathe before entering. These cultists have infested this place like roaches and I, for one, and a little tired from the constant fighting we have done since the moment we got here. The only problem is the moment we stop fighting is the moment we all start complaining.

"Who's hungry?"

"I have the provisions in my pack."

"Parshaara, you stink of bronto." Ah, Sten's comments always seem to crack me up.

"If you would stop wasting our time fixing your hair, bard, it would be nice to have some of those provisions you claim to be carrying."

"Are you sure, Morrigan, for I do not think you want to risk the excess weight on your figure." Oo, the cat fight continues. Again, I am staying out of it.

"Leliana, that was unkind; Morrigan, stop harassing Leliana. She will pass around our food momentarily."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance, yes? I for one am quite famished."

"No, the assassin is not allowed to touch our food." Oh, don't mind me; I'm just banging my head against the wall in frustration at you people. I'll be fine in a moment.

"I wouldn't do that too much, Milla, you might crack the wall." I shoot a glare at Alistair who merely grins in return.

"I believe you have my head mistaken for yours." Alistair clutches the area above his heart in mock surprise. Either he is really tired himself, or he is trying to improve my mood.

"She goes for the killing blow! I don't know if my heart can take another attack like that! Please be merciful, milady!" Despite my aggravation I can't help but smile at this.

"Fear not, ser knight, your chivalry has lessened my ire dramatically." I watch as Alistair suddenly digs through his pack and comes back with a red rose. Curious…

"Do you know what this is?" Now, to answer seriously or to be funny…that is the question. Oh, we all know what route I will take.

"Your new weapon of choice?" Those thorns can be quite dangerous after all. Alistair laughs and jabs the rose forward in true sword like fashion.

"Yes, that's right. Watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements!" Stop grinning Milla, it's not THAT funny. It's just adorable. "Feel my thorns, darkspawn! I will overpower you with my rosy scent!" Trust me Alistair, at this point, none of us can claim we smell like roses. Just ask Sten.

"Or, you know, it could just be a rose. I know that's pretty dull in comparison." I look at the rose in his hand and note the wilting petals. He must have been carrying this for a while now.

"You've been holding on to it for quite some time, haven't you?" Alistair scratches the back of his head at this, and I almost expect him to scuff his feet against the ground like a little boy.

"I picked it in Lothering. I remember thinking, 'How could something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?'" Aww, he's such a sentimental person. "I probably should have left it alone, but I couldn't." Believe me; I understand the urge to swipe something. Except now everyone is taking my contraband away. Well, except for the amulet. I gave that away. "The darkspawn would come and their taint would just destroy it. So I've had it ever since."

"That makes sense, why are you showing this to me?" Not that I mind, but I really am curious.

"I thought that I might…give it to you, actually." Me…ME? "In a lot of ways, I think the same think when I look at you." Oh dear, my head is spinning. I think I can hear my heartbeat in my ears and my stomach keeps flipping. Say something Milla!

"Y-you think of me as some sort of gentle flower?" That was stupid, why did I say that?! Milla, WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!

I blame Isolde.

"A gentle flower?" Stop laughing, darn you! "No…I don't know that I'd put it that way." Then how would you put it, huh? HUH? Calm down, he's just being nice. He's _Alistair_ for goodness sake, he probably is doing this because I agreed to help him with the girl he likes, and I gave him the amulet. Yeah, that's it!

"I guess it's a bit silly isn't it?" You're not the one almost hyperventilating here. "I just…wanted to thank you for everything you've done. You helped me when I was drunk, from what I remember and I've been thinking about what you said." What did I say? I don't remember!

"You have?" Okay, I remember dragging him to the room; we talked about his sister…

"Yes, I realize that I do need to look out for myself more. And that I need to take a stand and stop letting others making decisions for me, or I'm never going to be happy." Hmm, a more self confident Alistair…that's a good thing! Silly me, for a moment there I thought he fancied me! Ha, I crack myself up.

But what if he does…no, there's no way. Nope.

"This is a good decision, I'm happy for you." Why is he looking at me like that? I'm reading too much into this.

Oh Maker, what if I have feelings for Alistair? I mean, he's a sweet guy, has a nice sense of humor, and he is most certainly good looking. Mm, very good looking actually…

Now I'm being a lecher. What is wrong with me? I'm just over thinking things, that's what! We're good friends, after all! No attraction whatsoever beyond a minor 'I think you're bloody good looking.'

"And then you found my mother's amulet and gave it back to me…where did you even find it?" I can phrase this somehow without him knowing I stole it, right?

"I found it in Redcliffe castle, in Arl Eamon's study." He seems stunned by this, hopefully because of who possessed it, not because I swiped it. I don't want a lecture.

"He must have found the amulet after I threw it at the wall. And he repaired and kept it?" You know as much as I do, buddy. "I don't understand; why would he do that?"

"Maybe he cares about you more than you think?" After all, you are likeable! Not _likeable _in my case, but, oh you know what I mean!

"I guess you're right…thank you. I thought I'd lost this to my own stupidity." I pat his arm in a friendly manner. That's a safe thing to do, right?

"Did you remember me mentioning it?" At first, no. "I'm more used to people not really listening when I go on about things." I have a tendency to tune out a lot of people, it's not just you.

"Of course I remembered!" I'm such a liar. "That's what friends do!" His smile widens and I swear his eyes look…mushier. He hands me the rose and I resist the urge to sniff it, because that is what you naturally do when you have a rose in your possession.

"I thought maybe I could say something, tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst all this darkness." I swallow at this. That was a loaded statement if I ever heard one.

"H-how's that wooing thing working out for you, by the way?" Alistair leans a little closer and I swear my face is heating up because of exhaustion, not embarrassment!

"I don't know, how do you think I'm doing?" Do something, quick! Maker, he has nice eyes, NO. Back away Milla, back away!

"Oy! Are you two going to eat sometime before all the food's gone?" I jump back as if someone has stung me and thank the Maker for Nathan and his timing.

"Coming!" I turn to Alistair who has an expression I can't exactly name.

"Thank you, for the rose I mean." And now I'm feeling giddy. Before I can stop myself, I give him a quick hug and then sprint over to Leliana in hopes of everyone being distracted by food. Leliana smiles and hands me some dried fruit, but all I can seem to do is nibble.

"You are a little flushed, Milla, you are not coming down with something I hope?" I glare at her cheeky smile and pop a whole slice of fruit in my mouth.

"No." Zevran decides to weigh in as well.

"Funny, I think Alistair is coming down with the same thing. He hasn't stopped…flushing since the both of you returned."

I hate all of you.

* * *

There are bloody drakes in this cave. Not dragonlings, but drakes. I swear if we come across a high dragon I am going to go off. These drakes are much bigger, tougher, and over all exceedingly more annoying. It is hard to get around them to perform any sort of backstab because of their long necks.

I duck as the drake I am trying to kill whips its head around and snaps its teeth at my head. At first I breathe a sigh of relief that it missed until I notice something horrible.

The drake has my wig. The drake has my SODDING wig! IT IS NOT A CHEW TOY FOR YOU TO USE!

"Milla! It ate your…hair!" Oh dear Maker, now Alistair has seen it! Give that back you sorry excuse for a dragon! I will make an armor set out of your hide when I am done with you!

"What is that thing eating?" No, Leliana! Don't look at-balls! She looked at me. Now _everyone _is looking at me! With a vengeful cry, I somehow manage to decapitate the troublesome drake and its head falls at my feet, wig still contained in its jaws. I hope it choked on it.

Now, how do I get the wig out of its mouth?

I can feel the stares on my back, excluding Nathan, who already knows about the wig, and Sten who doesn't even care and I sneak a look back at the group. Alistair is, for some reason, turning so red that I worry for his health. I hope he's not going to yell at me. Leliana really doesn't look much different than usual; she really seems more concerned for the state of my sorry wig I just now managed to retrieve. Zevran, as always, is leering. Morrigan, you know what? I'm just going to stop looking at them right now.

I look at the wig in my hand and groan at its condition. Half of it has been chewed into pieces, and the other half is covered with drool.

I hate drakes, AND I blame Isolde. There's a double whammy for you.

"You're a blonde?" I whip around to glare at Alistair, who is still bright red.

"YES, I am a blonde. This," I hold up the remains of my wig with one hand. "Is a wig. No, I cannot explain why I have one at the moment, so if all of you could please just _shut it_ right now, I would appreciate it!" The rest of the party is silent and I stomp past all of them, grumbling under my breath.

Where are some more cultists for me to take my frustrations out upon? I am in dire need of it.

To put it lightly, as we journeyed through the rest of the caverns I did not just kill attackers. I destroyed with prejudice. There is even one mage that made the mistake of hexing me one too many times; I all out tackled her to the ground and slit her throat. I hear applause from behind me, and I am positive it came from Zevran.

Fear my righteous fury.

We come upon yet another large room but instead of being attacked the moment we step in, the cultists decide to speak to us. Not that it'll do any good; I'm in a mood to kill. My disguise has been blown because of you people and I am NOT a happy Milla.

"Stop! You will go no further!" Oh, yeah? Watch me you crazy, dragon worshipping sod!

"Who in the Void are you?" Nathan asks, and I vaguely wonder why these villains always seem to ask Nathan questions but never the rest of us.

"You do not have the right to demand my name!" I glance to the left of me only to see Alistair look away quickly as if he weren't staring at me. Do I look that bad as a blonde? I can't help my natural hair color you know.

"You have defiled our temple." Yeah, and I'll do it again because I'm so pissed off. Now get out of my way! "You have spilled the blood of the faithful, and slaughtered our young." Oh, you mean the dragonlings and drakes? They're going to be a nice set of armor for me, and some shoes for Leliana, and some gloves for Zevran.

"No more." And now he's walking up to us. "You will tell me now, intruder, why you have done all this." You're sodding hindering our mission, that's why. "Why have you come here?"

"Why don't you tell me your name first, and then I'll tell you why we're here?" I don't want to know his name. But if he won't tell us I am just going to call him Chuck.

"I am Father Kolgrim," I'm still calling you Chuck, Chuck. "Leader and guide to the Disciples of Andraste." Disciples of Andraste my arse, you are loonier than a funny farm.

"Kill us, and you will face Andraste." Oh goody, maybe she can get me another wig. "She will smell our blood and the blood of her children on you and Her wrath will be great." I'm quivering in my boots, really I am. I didn't even want to come on this wild goose chase but now that we're here I'd face down the Archdemon without so much as blinking.

"Hate to break it to you, but Andraste is dead." Darn right she is, hence the Urn of her ASHES.

"She has risen again!" Of course she has. "She is even more glorious than all the Old Gods combined." So, she's a dragon I take it? Oy, you are a special sort of deluded to believe that.

"Yeah…Andraste is still dead." Good Nathan, antagonize Chuck as much as you want.

"You know nothing!" Yep, that pissed him off. "Andraste revealed Herself to us! We are Her Chosen!" I'm just going to unsheathe my daggers now. "To arms my brethren! Andraste will grant us victory!"

This fight is probably the most chaotic we have ever come across yet. I hate to admit it but they are positioned well and blast! One of those mages got me again; I hate it when I can't seem to actually hit anyone! Fine Alistair, I'll just stay behind you until it wears off. Oh look, I forgot I had a bomb to use! I throw the flask in the direction of the offensive mage and a resounding explosion reverberates through the room. Ouch, why does Alistair always feel the need to knock me down to the ground? I was protected! He helps me up with a smile as I blow my bangs out of my eyes.

"Have I mentioned I like you as a blonde?" THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS! I sort of grunt a reply and take off towards a reaver that's making his way towards Leliana. He goes down after a struggle, stupid reavers and their strength, and Leliana compliments me on my bomb throwing.

I am rather awesome, I know.

The smoke clears in the room and we are surrounded by the corpses of the 'faithful.' I really think I deserve an opportunity to loot, so I shall do so now. Wait, what? Where are all of you going?! Wait for me, curse you!

We exit the caverns and a lovely scene of snow covered mountains is our reward. Hm, it's actually not so bad out here; a little fresh air is nice. A roar echoes through the clearing and my heart stops beating.

Oh Void no. I did _not _just see a High Dragon fly past us just now. I did not just hide behind a ruin so it wouldn't see me, and I most certainly did not almost wet my smalls in terror.

Is it too late to say I blame Isolde for this as well?

* * *

**Well...everyone knows about Milla's disguise now. What will she do? How will she handle the High Dragon, let alone locating the Urn? Next chapter, you shall find out! Thank you again for reading! **

**Aeryn-Shade **


	9. In which I am like a High Dragon

**Oh my goodness, I am one chapter away from double digits! Thank you all so much for the support as I have written this story! It makes my day knowing that you have enjoyed it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. I just like to play around with the story, a lot. **

* * *

I honestly don't know what to think of this. I either need to stop making jokes because whatever I seem to joke about comes to life, or consider a career in fortune telling. It may not pay well, but I am sure there are some benefits to the traveling lifestyle.

Actually, forget that. I have traveled enough for one lifetime and I am sure we are not even close to being finished. After the High Dragon settles on the mountain a small distance away from us, we huddle together and discuss what our next course of action will be.

I vote we don't take on the creature that could most likely swallow me whole. Also, there is no lost love between the dragon family and myself.

Yes, I mean my wig. I still can't believe that happened.

"Surely you aren't considering fighting that thing?" Hear, hear! "Have you seen the size of it?" How could we not? It's sodding HUGE.

"Think of it this way, Alistair, it could be good practice for the Archdemon." NO, no, no, no. Do NOT bring the Archdemon into this. That is not sound logic in the slightest; I had more faith in you Nathan. Really, I did. But apparently you have a death wish. A horrible, grisly death wish and I do not want to be a part of it.

I refuse.

"Well, I suppose if you put it that way." Are you _kidding_ me? What is wrong with men?! They won't ask for directions, they think they're always right when clearly we women are the correct ones, and they have delusions of invincibility. Leliana! Surely you agree with me!

"It would be a fascinating tale…the conquering heroes slaying a monstrous beast." Oh forget you; this is just another line in the ballad you have been composing. She better not have anything about my wig in there.

Besides, there is a reason this age we are living in is called the DRAGON Age. Not the Sheep Age, the Weasel Age, or even the sodding Narwhal Age. Want to know why? Because High Dragons are royally hard to kill, they're mean, and they're bloody female. Not male, but female. Do you know how mean women can be? Just picture a High Dragon and there you have it.

I still refuse.

"This course of action is foolish, and I do not agree in the slightest." Oh Maker, I am actually agreeing with Morrigan. Quick! Someone slap some kohl and skimpy robes on me and we can be twins! Well, you know if I looked a lot different and had a much better figure. Oy. This train of thought is depressing.

"If we are to face this dragon, do not expect me to be able to nurse your wounds quickly." See, we should listen to the healer. She knows what she is talking about. I knew I always liked you Wynne, it's almost like a special bond between the two of us…

"Which means, the ones of us tempted to charge right in," Hey, I see that look you're giving me. "Have to learn to be patient and stand back." I rescind my previous statement, Wynne. The only bond we have is where you nag me and I do what I please anyways. Besides, it's not as if I can give you any more grey hairs now can I?

Alright, that was mean. Maybe I should be a High Dragon. Huzzah.

"I say let us take the chance, we do not have the opportunity to slay many dragons in Antiva." Men. They really are hopeless.

"According to the Qun, honor may be found with valiant fighting." Valiant? More like suicidal. Oh, now you want my opinion on this? I thought you would never ask.

"I think it's bloody insane, and I vote against it. We have been fighting for who knows how long, and it would be a difficult battle even if we were at our best." There, try to argue that logic.

I dare you.

Nathan ponders all of our opinions while we wait silently. My nerves are so taut that I keep flinching at the slightest noise. I even managed to make Leliana jump once and I watch as an armored hand covers mine and gives a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be alright." I look at Alistair, who still hasn't moved his hand, and bite my lip. Don't say anything stupid Milla, don't say anything. He's just trying to be comforting; it's not like a proposal of marriage.

"Alright!" Blast it Nathan, don't speak so loudly! I almost shrieked! "Now that I know all of your thoughts on this," Please tell me you're going to see reason. You'll be my favoritest mage in all of Thedas if you do. "Let's go slay a High Dragon."

Morrigan, have I ever mentioned that you're my favoritest mage ever?

* * *

Am I the only one that finds it extremely odd that there is a randomly placed gong here on this mountaintop? It even comes with a conveniently placed mallet that just screams 'Strike this gong, you know you want to.' But I won't do it. No, I will remain strong.

It's just so tempting…

"Hm, think this might get the dragon's attention?" My stomach drops to my feet as Nathan grasps the mallet and swings it around. Don't do it Nathan, think of all the lives that might end! Particularly mine! Time seems to move in slow motion as he poises to strike the gong and before I can think, I find myself screaming at him.

"NO! IF YOU DARE TOUCH THAT GONG NATHAN, SO HELP ME I WILL STRING YOU UP BY YOUR TOES AND FEED YOU TO THE HIGH DRAGON MYSELF!" Nathan stops to give me the most incredulous look I have ever received. And that is saying something since this is not the first time I have lost my temper and threatened someone in a creative manner.

"By my toes, really?" I snatch the mallet from him mid swing and waggle my finger at him in a very Wynne-like fashion. Oh dear, I'm turning into a nag.

"Why don't we just move on from this idiocy and just find the blasted ashes?!" Don't gasp at me Leliana, I'm in a very fragile state of mind right now. "Fighting this dragon is not worth risking everyone's lives!" Nathan regards me solemnly and I suddenly realize the mistake I have made. One does not go yelling at their leaders and expect to have no consequences. What was I thinking?!

"Did you seriously just threaten to string me up?" I nod.

"Yes."

"And feed me to a dragon?"

"Yes." A tense silence settles between us and I am nervous to even blink. Nathan continues to stare me down until a familiar grin forms on his face.

"You are so easy to rile up." My jaw drops as he moves past me easy as you please. That sodding little deceptive-

"You tricked me?!" Nathan laughs and continues to move ahead.

"I wouldn't make the lot of you fight a High Dragon, what kind of leader would I be?" A bloody annoying one that's what, oh wait; you already ARE. How dare he-gah! I'm so mad! Don't you walk away from me mage, I have words for you!

"You know, no matter how much you choke that mallet, it won't actually affect our dear leader." Oh stuff it Alistair, I see that smile. Fine, I'll just get rid of this offensive instrument.

I toss the mallet behind me and move onward, intent on giving a certain mage a piece of my mind. We all freeze as the sound of rocks crumbling and earth shifting resonates behind us. Slowly I turn around and watch as a small avalanche of rocks descends from the edge of the mountain and the mallet I had carelessly thrown rests at the base of the chaos.

You have _got _to be kidding me.

The mountain shakes once again as the roar of the dragon fills our ears, and the beast descends from its perch upon the cliff. All of us fall into our familiar stances and prepare as the High Dragon lands directly in front of us and cranes its neck back to release yet another roar.

I hate High Dragons.

How does this thing move so blasted fast when it's this huge?! HOW?! No matter how many times I try to stab it my daggers just seem to barely nick its hide. I jump back as it whips its tail around and wince as Morrigan catches the brunt of the attack. She flies backwards and ends up knocking Zevran down with her.

This would be almost funny if it weren't for the fact that Morrigan isn't moving. Curses! All of this is my fault!

"Behind you!" I spin around just in time to stab my daggers into one of the dragon's wings and the roar in response rattles me so much I lose my balance. How in the Void did it do that?! Not once have I been able to scream in someone's ear so loud that it actually knocked them over.

This would actually be a useful talent, in my opinion.

Alistair charges the dragon time after time, somehow managing to take the heaviest hits without slowing down and the combined spells of Nathan and Wynne bombard the creature with menace. Sten and Zevran form a tag team of harsh blows and critical strikes that have the dragon reeling with anger. After what seems like hours the dragon begins to slow down, its injured wing dragging in the snow, and I see an opening. I take off running towards the beast, barely noticing the screams thrown my way, and climb up the injured wing onto the dragon's back.

Blast it; I forgot how much I hate heights! Stop trying to throw me off you foul beastie! If I survive this I will never go charging in like this again! QUIT WHIPPING YOUR NECK ABOUT WHILE I AM TRYING TO GET A HAND HOLD! Ha! Can't breathe if I have my arms and legs wrapped around you, can you?! Take that-oh, I'm going to be sick. I just know it.

In my haste, I sink one of my daggers into the side of the dragon's neck and I almost slip off once again as blood pools from the wound. Oh, now this is just disgusting! Ack! It's in my mouth, IT'S IN MY MOUTH! The dragon attempts to throw me off one more time and as I fall forward my daggers pierce through the thick hide of its skull. As the dragon falls into convulsions I lose my slippery grip and I am sent flying into the ground to choke on a mouthful full of snow.

I can't breathe! Someone help me-oh, hi Alistair. You really don't look very happy right now, in fact, you look rather put off. Was it something I did? I yelp as Wynne tugs on my foot and I notice the throbbing pain in my ankle.

"I need to take a look at your ankle," No, you don't! "Alistair, hold her down while I take her boot off. This might be painful." Alistair, don't you dare! Let go of me! Why do you have to be so sodding strong?! I feel violated! How could you allow this Wynne-ANDRASTE'S FLAMING SWORD, THAT HURTS YOU INSENSITIVE BIDDY!

"This is your own fault, you know." My jaw drops open at Alistair's stern tone.

"How is it my own bloody fault?! Do you not notice the dragon carcass only a few feet away from here?!" Speaking of which, I really need to get my daggers back.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! You needlessly keep running into danger with no concern for your own life." I wince as Wynne grasps my ankle once again and feel the healing magic pouring over it.

"I am not! I saw an opportunity and I took it!" This is NOT how you treat a sodding dragon slayer!

Wait…I'm a dragon slayer…how fantastic is that?!

"You don't get it, do you?" Get what?! "You act as if you almost want to die, and you really don't seem to care about how you worry the people that love you." I open my mouth to retort but no words manage to form beyond, 'you, I…you!' I don't even know how to respond to this.

Have I really been that reckless?

"That's enough Alistair," I look up at Nathan, who places his hand on Alistair's shoulder. Alistair shakes his head, stands up quickly and stalks away from us. I watch his retreating back with a sinking feeling. Why does he have to make me feel so guilty?

"Well, for someone who didn't want to fight a dragon, you sure did fight a dragon." I wrap an arm over Nathan's shoulders as he helps me to my feet. I test my weight on my injured foot and curse at the tenderness.

"Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?" Nathan chuckles at this and helps me towards Wynne, who is currently healing a grumbling Morrigan. Besides a small goose egg forming on her skull, Morrigan seems like her usual, frigid self.

"At this point, I would believe just about anything." I shake my head as the rest of us gather together and we make our way towards an ornate entrance on the other side of the mountain. Have I mentioned it is difficult to walk on an injured ankle even with someone helping you? Well, it is.

Now I see why Brother Genitivi needed a crutch. Yes, I am swallowing my pride.

"If you keep grumbling, Milla, I will have Alistair carry you the rest of the way." I sneak a glance at Alistair, who is walking a good distance ahead of us. Here I thought _I _was stubborn, but Alistair is giving me a run for my money.

"He'd probably drop me on purpose at this point." Nathan laughs and ruffles my hair with his free hand. Dear Maker, it's like he and Fergus share the same soul.

"Between everyone's discovery that you're a natural blonde, and making suicidal attacks at dragons can you blame him?" Hmph, well when you put it that way.

"Just give him time," He can have his bloody time. I don't care if he's mad at me.

Alright, yes I do. Why do I care so much?

"And be a little more cautious from now on, is that understood?" Hmm…I managed to get out of trouble a little too easily. What are you planning, mage?

"So, that's it? No lectures?" I swallow at the devious look, accompanied with a little eyebrow wagging, that Nathan gives me. This can't be good.

"You're not getting off that easily, we will discuss your punishment later." And knowing you, it will probably be horrible and inventive.

Curses!

* * *

One thing I have struggled with all of my life is my tendency to over think. Sitting here at the entrance of the Gauntlet, with a rather eerie Guardian staring at me by the way, has given me too much time to ponder these recent events. Nathan, Alistair, Leliana, and Zevran need to hurry it up already. I bet they're stuck on a puzzle; these places seem to always have one or two hidden in here.

For starters, I need a new wig. In the scheme of things this may not seem very important, especially since my party already knows I've been disguised, but until Howe is dead it is a necessity. Or I could shave my head bald, but what if I have a malformed scalp? Helmets have never seemed to fit correctly.

Secondly, I am going to have to explain a few things to my party members. I have already been questioned by Wynne and Morrigan during this wait and it was highly unpleasant. I never knew mages could be so nosy. It's not as if I'm out to hurt them, I am out to hurt Howe.

But I think I already mentioned this.

"You have much on your mind." No, I don't want to have a conversation with Andraste's doorman! "Confusion resounds within you." Thank you, I really didn't know that. Any other useless statements you want to make?

"I sense much anger in you." Well aren't you just a chatty Kathy? Fine, if you want me to speak with you, I will. Just don't be offended at anything I have to say.

"While I am sure you feel the need to converse due to your lonely position, as it were, do not try to psychoanalyze me." I hear a snort from Morrigan and I shoot her a quick glare.

Tart.

"Your anger drives you to recklessness." What did I just say to you, Guardian?! "Do you truly believe that brushing so closely with death will make you feel alive?" Surely, he did _not_ just say this to me.

"What I believe is none of your concern! Yes, I have been foolish at times but that does not mean I am motivated by some strange notion that my death will solve anything!" If I could slap this Guardian without being struck down by Andraste herself I would do so. I just had a very similar conversation with an almost Templar, so do not tempt me!

"There is suffering in your past; your suffering and the suffering of others." My heartbeat quickens at this. How in the Maker's name does he know about anything?! I should have paid attention earlier when Nathan was talking to you, but I was too busy having a staring contest with Sten.

Yes, he won.

"You abandoned your father and mother, leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe," You **bastard**. "Knowing he would show no mercy." How dare you! How sodding DARE you say this to me!

"Do you think you failed your parents?" A lump forms in my throat as I clench my fists in rage.

Yes, I feel like I failed them. Yes, I wish every day that I could exchange my life for theirs. Yes, it haunts me at night when I am alone and the only company I have is the weight of my memories. There had to have been something I could have done, if only I had woken up sooner. If only I had made it to Oren and Oriana before Howe's men got to them…if only…

The sole thing that drives me forward is accomplishing something, Void, _anything_ that would make them proud of me. I know my family loved me, but I wasted so much time on petty things instead of cherishing every moment I had with them. There's so much more I cannot even express in words, so congratulations Guardian. You have brought me to a place I have been avoiding for so long I don't even know how to handle myself.

"Yes, I should have defended them to the death." The Guardian regards me solemnly for a few moments and I feel a hand placed on my shoulder.

"Thank you. That is all I wished to know." Are you kidding me?! You ask me highly personal questions and when I answer you this is all I get in return?! That's it, Andraste is going to have one less Guardian to worry about you nosy, vexatious spirit!

"Milla…" I choke once and whirl around to face Wynne.

"What?! There is nothing else for me to hide, Wynne!" I swipe at my eyes angrily. "Now you know my secret, and where does that get me? How does it make up for the loss of my family?! _Tell me_!" Wynne looks at me with pity and that only seems to anger me more.

"You carry such a heavy burden," I flinch as she rests her hand on my cheek. The last person to ever do such a thing was my Mother… "I cannot tell you that I know what you are feeling, but we both have experienced much loss in our lives." I cover my face with my hands as my body is wracked with sobs. Wynne pulls me into a hug as my emotions continue to take over, and I lose track of time in the moment.

"It is alright for you to mourn," Don't tell me that, I already have had enough of a fit as it is. "Such a loss is something you may never truly recover from," I look up at her and sniff once.

"What do I do then?" Wynne smiles fondly and moves my hair away from my face. Curses, I am crying again!

"Give yourself time to mourn, and afterwards, you make the most of the opportunity you have to live. Your parents gave their lives for you so you could have this chance, and they would want you to be happy." I let out a breath and am surprised to feel a bit lighter. I have a ways to go, to put it mildly, but this feels like a step in the right direction.

"Did I mention my Father was a teyrn?" Wynne laughs and I can't help but frown. What is so funny?

"My dear, even though you have done an excellent job of hiding yourself, there are some things you cannot keep from everyone." What is that supposed to mean?

"I beg your pardon?" The sound of the door opening behind us is a minor distraction. Is it wrong I hope the Guardian was hit in the process?

"I have lived far too long to mistake noble mannerisms for anything else." Are you calling me snooty?! "Your parents did a fine job raising you, and I know they would be proud." You are not allowed to cry again so soon, Milla, don't do it!

"Thank you; you have no idea how much that truly means to me." Wynne smiles and then proceeds to insist that I wipe my face and make myself look presentable. I shake my head and do so, even though I find it rather silly.

It's not as if I have anyone to impress, now do I?

"Ladies, and Sten, I hope you didn't have too much fun without us!" I turn around to see a grinning Nathan holding a pouch in his right hand.

"Is that…?" Maker's breath, we actually have some of Andraste's ashes in there? I am having mixed emotions, somewhere between awe and a little disconcertment.

"If you mean holy ashes in a pouch, yes. Yes it is." Wow…Isolde was right. I suppose it was statistically impossible for her to be wrong about everything, but she does such an excellent job at being incorrect.

"How was it?" Zevran drapes his arm around Nathan's shoulder and smiles seductively.

"There was nudity, my dear troublemaker, gratuitous nudity." My jaw drops as Nathan shoves Zevran away from him. I look to Alistair, who has turned a startling shade of red, and Leliana who looks extremely uncomfortable.

All of them were naked? Three men and one woman-no, I am not going to picture it.

Well, this is rather awkward.

* * *

The journey back to camp, with Brother Genitivi and Rufus in tow, was one of the most unusual experiences I have ever had and that is saying a lot. I have killed the undead, battled blood mages, deadlocked with demons, and clashed with cultists but the horrific jokes I have witnessed from Zevran have made it to the top of my unwanted experiences list. Even Nathan, who is an irrepressible tease, has turned to ferocious threats.

"I, for one, found it to be quite freeing." Of course you did. Maker, he has been beating a dead horse with these nudity jokes. "Also, I am pleased to know that some of our companions have such fine forms." Make it stop, please make it stop.

"Zevran!" The assassin laughs at Leliana's threatening tone and moves away from us. I glance at Leliana and see she is rubbing her temples in exasperation.

"Maker have mercy, when will it end?"

"It's Zevran, I have a feeling it will never cease." Leliana groans at this and I stifle a giggle. It is unusual to see her worked up in any manner, and it is a little amusing to be honest.

"He is right about one thing, though." Now where did I put my water skin? I am positively parched!

"Is he now?" Leliana nods as I take a deep gulp of water. Ah, that hits the spot.

"Nathan, Zevran, and Alistair do have excellent bodies." I spew water from my mouth and Sten jerks his head around to glare at me. I did not mean to spray water on you, for goodness sake! I can't believe she just said that! I hope no one else heard her…

"Nathan and Zevran are lean and well cut, to be sure, while Alistair is sheer muscle. I must say, all three of them are appealing." I cover my ears as my face turns red. I am not having this conversation; I am not having this conversation. Now I won't be able to look them any of them in the eyes after this! Blast it Leliana, I don't want to picture them naked!

"Is there any way we could discuss something else?!" Stop laughing Leliana, it's not funny.

"Well, I could also compare their masculin-"

"La la la, I'm not listening!"

"You are so innocent, it is quite amusing."

Oh stuff it.

We make camp after Haven is a good distance behind us and Wynne orders me to lie down and prop my foot up. As I stare at the ceiling of my small tent, I grumble about the book Nathan took from me. Now would be a perfect time to have something to read, but _no_. He just had to take it from me.

Hmph.

I look to the left as a flap of my tent is lifted and Alistair pokes his head in. My conversation with Leliana comes flooding back to me unwarranted and I inwardly curse the sneaky bard.

"May I come in?" I nod and sit up, even though the tent itself does not have much height. I'm not complaining, however, it's much more preferable than lying on a bedroll out in the open. I can't even tell you how many times I have been rained on during this journey.

"If you want," Alistair enters and passes me a bowl of stew. It was Leliana's turn to cook, and once again I am reminded of our conversation.

I feel like such a lecher.

"I thought you might be hungry, and it can't be very entertaining to be in here doing nothing." I sip the stew and nearly cross my eyes with pleasure. Leliana really does make the best stew; I need to learn her recipe.

"Thank you, it is rather boring in here." I look at Alistair as he chuckles awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck. I suppose I better clear the air between us.

"Alistair-"

"Milla-" We both pause and then laugh simultaneously. Can the two of us be any clumsier with conversation?

"You first,"

"No, ladies first," I set my bowl of stew down and nervously tuck my hair behind my ear. What is wrong with me?

"Alright, I wanted to apologize." Alistair opens his mouth and then pauses when I hold my hand up. "I have been foolishly charging in without considering the risk towards my life or the feelings of anyone here. I need to be more careful, and I am sorry for being cross with you earlier." Alistair is silent for a moment as he seems to carefully consider his words. At this rate, I will be an expert at apologizing by the time this adventure is over.

"I am sorry too," Stop smiling, Milla. "I shouldn't have yelled at you in such a manner earlier. You have become capable of holding your own in a fight, and I need to respect that." I watch as Alistair gives me a perfect impression of an innocent pout, and by the Void it is very hard to resist.

"Will you forgive my brutish behavior, milady?" My heart flutters at the title, even though he is only joking and smile.

"You are forgiven, ser knight." Alistair grins and tugs on a lock of my hair.

"So, about the disguise…" I smack his hand away and cross my arms.

"That is for me to know," Well, and Nathan…and Wynne…and possibly Morrigan and Sten if they were paying attention to my breakdown earlier.

"Fine, keep your secrets." Alistair rubs his hands together in a devious manner. "But I will find out one day, mark my words." I toss my empty water skin at him and he flinches as it smacks him in the chest.

His nicely defined chest-CURSE YOU LELIANA!

"Good night, Alistair." Alistair chuckles and hands me the water skin I had just flung at him.

"Good night, milady." My heart flutters once more as he squeezes my hand and then leaves. I stare at the tent flaps for a few moments before I settle down once more. Without thinking, I reach inside my pack and pull out the rose Alistair had given me. Such a sweet gesture, that.

Wait…did he say "the people that love you," earlier? No, maybe I just imagined that. I look at the rose again and can't help the smile that forms.

I am in deep trouble.

* * *

**Well, Milla had a little of a meltdown and is she warming up to our dear almost Templar? Only time will tell...yes, I am being dramatic. Next stop, Redcliffe AGAIN don't you just love that place? Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Aeryn-Shade**


	10. In which I consume cookies

**Double digits! This story is at the double digit marker! Thank you all so much again for your support! I'm thrilled that you are enjoying this story! I hope you like this newest addition! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. We see what would happen to the story if I did. **

* * *

If you ever have this preconceived notion that being a Grey Warden is a fabulous life of valor and heroic deeds, you are incredibly wrong. Not that being a Grey Warden isn't honorable, I'm certainly not saying that, but darkspawn are some of the most hideous, deadly, wicked, odorous-

"Watch your back!" I spin around as a hurlock raises a wicked looking mace over its head and I sink a dagger into its neck. Ick, I need to be careful. I've seen firsthand what the Taint can do to someone and I personally do not want to become a ghoul of any sorts. Grey and mottled is not a good color for me, oh no.

We have been traveling from Haven to Redcliffe and have been stopped at least five different times on the road. The first time we came upon a crater that some conveniently placed farmers were observing. I'm not entirely sure what they were talking about when we arrived, something about ten fingers and ten toes? I'm sure they had to have had a perfectly good reason to count extremities.

I didn't really pay them any mind, to be honest. There was shiny ore in the crater that was highly distracting.

Second, we ran into a dwarf who gave me a really snazzy looking rod that he claims can control a golem located in some village in the south. I am hesitant to seek out any other villages after what happened in Haven, due to the whole 'we're a sodding group of crazies that believe Andraste has reincarnated in the form of a dragon.' Well guess what, she's still dead. No offense to the Maker and all, but…you know what I mean.

Perhaps I should be careful about blasphemous jokes.

Ow! You sodding little piece of refuse, how dare you try to strike my kneecaps?! Why are these creatures trying to cripple me?! I'd rather you just up and kill me like a real enemy for the Maker's sake! You are now going to be my newest genlock pincushion, just you wait! Oh, now you want to run? Fantastic, it's not like I have a healing ankle to be concerned with. I can already hear the lecture from Wynne now. 'How many times do I have to tell you to keep off of that ankle, tut tut tut, blah blah blah.'

I hate darkspawn.

I chase the cowardly fiend uphill, cursing rather vividly I might add, and jump to the side as an arrow narrowly misses my skull. What is it with these creatures and changing their weapons so quickly?! You are not worth the trouble you…you fungus! Maker, no, I'm running out of adjectives!

I cross my blades in a swiping motion, a handy move that Zevran taught me, and the genlock keels over in a disgusting shower of blood. Note to self, make sure to scour my daggers until they are clean the first chance I get. Darkspawn blood is rather sticky if given the opportunity to dry. Yes, it is a lovely image isn't it? You're welcome.

"Milla, where did you run off to?" Maker, Nathan makes it sound like I went frolicking through the woods to collect mushrooms. I'll have you know I have been filling my quota of killing darkspawn, thank you very much. Why don't you just get your head out of your arse and look upwards?

"If you want to make a game out of locating me, I can let you know if you're hot or cold." I grin at Nathan's responding snort. It's almost like he sets himself up for it.

"How in Andraste's name did you manage to climb up here so fast?" What the-Alistair, when did you get up here?! Also, how did I not even hear you?! Your armor isn't exactly made for stealth.

"Don't frighten me like that!" Seriously, my heart can't take much more of these sneak attacks. I may end up knifing someone without thinking, and that would not be an amusing story to discuss at parties.

I already have rock slinging going against me, after all.

"Frighten you, dear lady? Perish the thought!" I shake my head as we descend from the hill to where our party has congregated post battle. I suppose Leliana and Morrigan have reached some sort of truce, no, wait, they're glaring at each other again. I swear if I were to stick my nose in it, which I won't, there would have already been an intervention at this point.

"I am convinced you do this on purpose." He laughs and I feel a strange flutter in my stomach. Hm, when was the last time I ate something? I hope having the munchies directly after battle isn't becoming a new habit. That would be a little strange, to say the least.

"You may be good at hiding," I wasn't hiding! I was chasing that bloody gremlin uphill! Do I need to drag the corpse over here as proof? "But I suppose I'm better at finding you." I raise an eyebrow at this.

Two can play this game.

"You haven't even seen me attempt to hide." Alistair leans closer with a smile. Blast it, what is wrong with my stomach?! This feeling is disconcerting! Disconcerting, I say!

"Even so, I'll always find you." I choke out a nervous laugh and push him backwards. I have my own bubble of space, ser, and don't think you can just flash a smile and invade it. I have standards; very strong and slightly morally upright ones as a matter of fact.

To put it in layman's terms: no touchy, no looky. Not exactly in that order, however, it depends on the situation. I will not even start about that one time Leliana tried to coerce me into a more revealing set of armor. I don't care if I have an awkward tan or if this armor isn't the most figure flattering, I hear enough remarks about my backside as it is and I don't need any men attempting to see my chest.

Now if it came with a pair of trousers I would have a much different answer.

Does anyone else notice that Wynne is looking a little pale? I saw that attack earlier, the one with a lot of hand waving and an impressive amount of force, and I wonder if that took too much out of her.

…She just fell over. What in Thedas?! Fine, don't let me help you up. I was only concerned for you.

"I…fell." No, really. I hadn't noticed. Now I can nag you about taking care of yourself just like you do to me. Walk a mile in my shoes and see how it feels.

I kid, I kid.

"Are you alright?" Aw, Nathan is so sweet when he looks worried. I know they are somewhat close from their time spent together in the Circle, even if he teases her to the point of aggravation.

"For a moment there I thought I was…I thought it was all over." Whoa now, as in…no, Wynne, you can't leave us yet! What would I do without your mothering and wily ways?

"Thought _what _was over?" That is an excellent question. Come; let us all gather around our dear mage.

"Everything…" Ah, generalized statements. She's avoiding the question. "I…I will explain everything later. Now is not the time." I watch as she moves past Nathan and I and I feel my sense of curiosity starting to flare up. Every single one of us seems to have our own secrets, but if anything these secrets seem to make us who we are. Thankfully, I have had no more questions about the reason for my disguise recently and I have taken to wearing a helmet until I can acquire a new wig.

Yes, the helmet doesn't fit perfectly, if you were wondering.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Oh, you're still here Nathan? What are you going on about? "I decided on what your punishment shall be." CURSES! I thought my consequences had slipped your mind! Fine, you can't break me, mage. I am like steel.

"I think it's a very fitting punishment since you like to involve yourself in things,"

I am like dragon scales.

"You are talented with negotiations when you so desire. You will convince Leliana and Morrigan to get along."

MAKER NO!

"Are you serious?!" Wow, Milla, stomping your foot was very mature. "Do you want me to be murdered in my sleep?" Morrigan already hates me as it is. I will never, ever, ever charge at a beast or risk my life in such a manner again! Please oh please, do not make me do this. I'd even be willing to endure a week's worth of Zevran's jokes at my expense!

"After this, do think twice before you attempt suicide." I glare at Nathan's back as he walks away from me.

You will pay for this, mage, oh yes you will. Since you did not give me a specific time limit, I will meddle at my leisure.

Take that.

* * *

Nathan gave me a time limit of two weeks. These people are getting to know me too well, especially with my fondness for technicalities. Hmph! You have not seen all of the tricks up my sleeve, so do not think you have me cornered!

Bodahn surprised me with finding another wig for me to use in his collection of wares. Not only does he carry items suitable for all of your travel and battle needs, Bodahn Feddic can also appeal to your feminine side with cosmetics and other such foolery. I can't say that I missed being a brunette and the bangs on this particular hair piece keep covering my right eye, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Zevran keeps teasing me that I am trying to deny our connection as mutual blondes and I told him he could borrow my wig if he felt so lonely. Yes, I am slowly warming up to our witty assassin when he isn't being a lecher.

Which truly does not happen often but I will take what I can get.

Teagan is our welcoming committee as we enter Redcliffe Castle once again, and after we are able to heal Arl Eamon with our handy dandy pouch of holy ashes I have one goal in mind. I am going to take my first decent bath in weeks, and then if Eamon has still not recovered in time, I shall feast. I have a feeling Nathan and Alistair will be joining me, especially with their particular appetites…

That came about entirely wrong in my head, I meant the feasting; not bathing. Just so we are clear on that.

"You return. Might you have news?" Well, actually we just thought we'd drop by to say hi since we were in the neighborhood, of COURSE we have news. Don't we always?

"We have found the Urn." Teagan's face lights up so quickly it seems to take years off of his appearance. Even though he did blackmail me earlier, I am happy to see him have some hope.

"You have? Wonderful!" We try, we try. "Let us go at once to Eamon's side and see if the Urn's healing powers live up to their reputation." And if they don't, guess who I get to blame once again!

Yes, I mean Isolde.

We are escorted into Eamon's chambers and I wonder exactly how we are supposed to go about this. Is Eamon supposed to sniff the ashes? Do we sprinkle them on him? What if we make them into a sort of paste like Wynne does with her poultices?

…Or we could just have a mage do his hand waving and chanting. That works too.

I watch as a purplish glow engulfs Eamon's body and within a short time he stirs and opens his eyes. Surprisingly he does not startle at the amount of people within his chambers, but instead he looks at each of us with sincere confusion.

"Where am I?" I like to believe we are all on a journey of self discovery, but I cannot speak for where you are in your own personal adventure. You married Isolde, for one thing.

I really need to stop being so snarky; it is going to get me in trouble if I ever let it slip.

"Be calm, Brother. You have been deathly ill for a very long time." Surprise! "Do you remember nothing?" He already asked where he was Teagan, this does not bode well.

"Teagan?" That's his name, yes. Now tell me, how many fingers am I holding up? "What are you doing here? Where is Isolde?" Trust me, she's close by. Bad news always is.

"I am here, my husband." See? I believe no further comments are needed here.

"And Connor? Where is my boy? Where is our son?" Yes Isolde, please explain to your husband all the trouble you have caused because of your bad decision making. Really, I cannot wait to hear your explanations.

"He lives, though many others are dead." If that isn't a lovely way to start an explanation, I don't know what is. "There is so much to tell you, husband." That is the understatement of this age, to be sure.

"Dead? Then…it was not a dream?" What sort of dreams have you been having? I tend to vary between nightmares and random streams of consciousness. Last night I had a dream that I had a pet griffon named Harold. But then he dropped me while we were flying over Orlais and I landed in a pile of chocolate cake.

Don't ask.

We are escorted out of Eamon's chambers as Teagan and Isolde need time to explain things to him and I am rewarded with my glorious bath I have been yearning for some time. It is incredibly difficult to scrub weeks of dust off of your skin, let alone blood and other substances. By the time I am finished I feel like a new person and I am shocked when I see my reflection.

The girl I see is so far removed from the person I once was I have to touch the glass to make sure it is real. Instead of a lady with carefully applied cosmetics, and wavy hair tumbling down her back I see a woman with no enhancements except for a slight sunburn across her cheeks, and hair cut to just above her shoulders. The only thing that looks remotely the same are my eyes, which are just as wide and the same shade of green they have always been, but something about their expression seems harder. Or, perhaps guarded is a better term for it?

Well, we're here to stop a Blight, not to look delicate. I turn away from the mirror, and slip on my spare tunic and trousers. This would not be considered proper attire for being in the presence of an Arl but it is not as if I have any other options. As I try to tug my boots on the door to my room opens and Leliana steps inside with a dress slung over her arm.

"I see you were able to bathe as well. Do you not feel completely different?" I smile at the truth of that statement and quickly dry my hair with a towel.

"You have no idea." Leliana immediately begins fussing over my hair and pins it into place so I may slip my wig on.

"The Arl wishes to speak with us, and Lady Isolde has offered us suitable attire." I look at the dress in Leliana's arm and barely manage to fight a cringe. It is most definitely Orlesian, meaning it is low cut, has too many ruffles and flounces to count, and it usually involves wearing a corset. How am I supposed to eat with my ribs constricted like that?!

"…I am assuming this offer is not optional?" Leliana shakes her head and places the dress in my hands.

"We are meeting in thirty minutes, so we must hurry."

I hate corsets.

Twenty five minutes later, I have been prodded, stuffed, and squeezed into this dress and I am almost certain my cleavage has been pushed up to my chin. Leliana also managed to manipulate my wig into a nicer style and I drew the line at the pair of heels she tried to convince me into wearing. It's not as if the dress won't cover my boots anyways.

We make haste into the main hall of Redcliffe Castle where most of our party has assembled and I notice that everyone seems to be in a much better state of cleanliness. I can't remember a time I have seen Nathan's hair so shiny. The mens' eyes seem to bulge out of their heads as Leliana and I walk in and I inwardly curse the feeling of self consciousness that follows. Teagan nods towards me formally, and I recognize the gesture from court.

I suppose he believes this is the role most suited towards me. Ha, I say. Ha!

"This is most troubling." You are not the one wearing a corset, Eamon. "There is so much to be done; that is true." Really? This is news. "But I should first be thankful to those who have done so much." Darn right you should, could you reward us with a feast perhaps?

"Grey Warden, you have not only saved my life but kept my family safe as well." Funny that you say that as the cause of your troubles is standing right next to you. Hi Isolde, thank you for the air constrictive dress, I truly needed the reminder I do in fact have a bosom.

Zevran better refrain from any commenting. Wynne is the champion in the bosom department.

Despite Nathan's protests that we do not need any reward beyond assistance in the Blight, Eamon rewards all of us with the title "champions of Redcliffe." Nathan is also rewarded a shield that he cannot use, and I wonder if Eamon is still in need of mental recovery.

Two sovereigns says Nathan will gift it to Alistair later. Oh, Maker, Eamon just looked at me. Not in a passing glance sort of way, but in a manner of scrutiny. What is it with the Guerrin brothers and being able to see right through a person?!

I breathe a sigh of relief as he turns his gaze elsewhere. Maybe I just overreacted, I haven't seen Eamon in a few years and I have changed quite a bit in that time. Yes, let's go with that.

"We should speak of Loghain, Brother." Please do, turn Eamon's attention away from me. There's a good Teagan! "There is no telling what he will do once he learns of your recovery." Perhaps he and that weasel Howe will have a pity party amongst themselves. As if I sodding care.

"Loghain instigates a civil war even though the darkspawn are on our very doorstep." Finally, somebody gets it! The Blight is the real problem here! "Long I have known him, he is a sensible man. One who never desired power," Life is full of pleasant surprises, isn't it?

"I was there when he announced he was taking control of the throne, Eamon. He is mad with ambition, I tell you." One thing I am curious to know is if Queen Anora is even doing bloody anything or is she simply letting her father run amok? I have a feeling it is the latter. We will most likely have to encounter her later, and it will not be simple. For one thing, she never seemed to like me.

It really is such a shame; I am a likeable person after all.

We continue to discuss events between each other and our general agreement is Loghain has to be stopped. I could have said this at the very beginning but what do I know? Let's just go ahead and waste time mulling over things. Truly riveting, I tell you. Good Eamon, you should unite the nobility against Loghain. I agree with this wholeheartedly.

"We need someone with a stronger claim to the throne than Loghain's daughter, the queen." Uh oh…I know that look Alistair. You've gone pale as a sheet, and the last time you did that was when we ran out of cheese.

Oh dear.

"Are you referring to Alistair, Brother?" Oh come on, you two are speaking as if he's not standing right here next to me! How rude. "Are you certain?" I am sure Alistair appreciates the vote of confidence, Teagan.

"I would not propose such a thing if we had an alternative." Oh of course, as if you wouldn't jump at the chance to have first hand dealings with the throne; you wouldn't be a true nobleman if that were the case. "But the unthinkable has occurred." I see that light in your eyes Eamon. I hope Alistair was serious about standing up for himself, even concerning his 'father figure,' such as he is.

To think I was going to come to you for help, Eamon.

"And what about me?" That's it, Alistair, don't let them order you around! "Does anyone care what I want?" Eamon spares another glance in my direction and I tense up. Why does he keep looking over at me?!

"You have a responsibility, Alistair." To follow your orders without question, you mean? Ha! "Without you, Loghain wins. I would have to support him, for the sake of Ferelden. Is that what you want?" Another talent I have is I can spot manipulation from a mile away. I know that Eamon is not necessarily a bad man, but he is one that is purely driven by his own goals.

"I..but I…no my lord." Blast it Alistair, why did you back down?!

"I have also heard that Loghain has allied himself with Arl Howe to destroy the Couslands." …He knows. He has to know. "The Couslands have always been strong supporters of the Theirin line." Andraste's flaming sword, how did he and Teagan figure it out so quickly?

"We know not of Fergus Cousland, but the youngest in the family, Camille, yet lives." Teagan, you traitor! If you reveal me now in front of everyone, so help me, I will make you wish you were never born! Why did I leave my daggers in my room?! Be calm, Milla. Don't let them see your emotions.

"An alliance between Alistair and Camille Cousland would be fortuitous." What do you mean by alliance? I would give Alistair my support in a heart's beat if he ever asked. Not because he is technically of royal blood, but because of the man he is. "The Cousland family is well respected, second only to the king," I hear the jealously in your tone Eamon. "And such a match would be an excellent stabilizer in a bid for the throne." …

…

…

ARE THEY SUGGESTING A MARRIAGE BETWEEN ALISTAIR AND ME WHILE I AM STANDING IN THE BLOODY ROOM WITH HIM?! Maker, he doesn't even know who I really am! How am I supposed to tell him the truth now after this?! Curse you Eamon! CURSE YOU TO THE DEEPEST PIT OF THE VOID! You too Teagan, for that matter, you did this on purpose! I know you did!

"Forgive me, my lord, but I do not think now is such a time to discuss any sort of arranged marriages." I see that amusement on your face Nathan! Don't you dare try to act as if I am not having a mental crisis at this moment!

I don't even know exactly what it is I have been feeling towards Alistair! How could you put me in such a position with Alistair not even knowing the truth?! Gah! I should have told him earlier, why didn't I? I am a bloody coward, that's why.

Also, do you know the first thing they question about any potential queen? It's not their ability to govern, oh no, it's their ability to conceive. A royal couple is given a few years at most to hop to it and produce an heir and the last time I was kissed I ended up smacking foreheads with the man in question because I was so caught off guard.

Rory Gilmore was a good man, Maker bless his heart.

I can't even handle kissing with grace, how am I supposed to handle procreation? HOW?!

You are on my list Eamon.

* * *

After the disastrous conference with scheming nobles and horribly uncomfortable attire I quickly run to my room and change back into my previous outfit. My mind has been running so quickly I have not even paid attention to my surroundings like I normally do. I almost knock over an antique vase on the way to the kitchens, for I need a snack and I am considering alcohol, and thankfully Nathan catches it before it shatters. I would have been thousands of sovereigns in debt to Eamon.

_Eamon. _

Even his name makes me furious all over again.

"You seem a little…distracted." I snatch the vase from Nathan's hands and place it on the table where it belongs.

"I have good bloody reason to be distracted." Don't test me mage, I am not in the mood.

"The ironic thing about this entire situation is if Alistair knew who you really are, he would be much more open to the idea of being king." I resist the urge to rub my temples.

"Why? So he and I can constantly argue on the proper way to rule Ferelden?" Nathan only smiles and pats my shoulder.

"I think you know why." I shake his hand off and stomp off towards the kitchens. Food is what I need, and food is what I shall have.

The kitchens are blessedly empty and I search around for any sort of treat that will help soothe my frazzled nerves. Maker's breath, are those cookies? I snatch a couple and nearly inhale the first cookie without even tasting it.

"Great minds think alike." I shriek and nearly drop the cookies in my hand. I turn around to see Alistair exiting the larder with an entire wheel of cheese. Somehow, I am not surprised at this.

I feel so awkward.

"Care for a drink?" I glance at the bottle of wine that Alistair also had in his hands. What sort of girl do you think I am to mix wine and cookies?

"I think we may need more than that." I snatch a second bottle and wrap a few more cookies in cloth. I believe in having quantity and quality.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"No." Alistair grins and holds the door open for me.

"I know just the place to go then."

A short while later we find ourselves sitting in a hay loft, munching on cheese and drinking wine straight from the bottle. Yes, I do not like to drink, but I suppose I could do worse than wine, right?

"They want me to be king." I look at Alistair, who takes another gulp of wine and then winces. I have a feeling this is not the best idea, but he needs to talk and so do I.

"I noticed. You don't seem too thrilled with the notion." Alistair fiddles with a straw of hay in his hands for a few moments as I eat yet another cookie.

Sten must never know about this.

"All of my life, I have been treated as a cast off. Something unwanted, and a threat to Cailan's rule. He was the one groomed to be king, while I was the dirty secret of a highly favored monarch."

"Is this what you were told, or is this what you really believe about yourself?" I ask as I take the bottle of wine from him. At this rate, he'll be three sheets to the wind in a few minutes if I don't stop him.

"Does it matter?" I poke his side and chuckle as Alistair jumps. He doesn't have his armor to protect him this time.

"Yes, it's why we're getting drunk isn't it?" He smiles at this and takes a bite of cheese.

"Is that what we're doing? I thought we were being naughty in a hay loft." I blame my blush on the alcohol I have consumed. The wine has started to kick in, and I feel myself relaxing a little more.

"I won't say anything if you won't." Cookies, I truly love cookies. They're just so delightful, especially the ones with chocolate chips in them.

"I was never told this, per say, but that was the general feeling I got from most I encountered. There was one nobleman who was nice to me; I met him right before I was sent to the Chantry."

"Who was the man?" Alistair takes the bottle back from me and I let out a scoff of protest. My wine, mine!

"Teyrn Cousland." This sobers me, literally, and I digest this information for a few moments while Alistair continues to speak.

"I suppose if they want me to marry his daughter," Hey, I saw that wince. "If she's anything like her father, then she has some good in her." I wrap my arms around my legs and rest my chin on my knees. How do I go about talking about myself as if I'm not me?

That was a confusing question.

"You would marry her because of her father?" Alistair laughs and bumps his shoulder against mine.

I will ignore the no touchy rule for now.

"That's not what I said, you trickster. I haven't even said I wanted to be king." I grin and press the back of my hand to my head.

"Oh my, the implications!" I squeak as he bumps my shoulder once again and I almost fall over. I grab a handful of hay and fling it at him.

"Blast it, stop knocking me over!"

"You're the one that threw hay at me!" I grab another handful of hay and poise to throw it.

"And I'll do it again!" Alistair grabs his own handful and the two of us are engaged into a battle. By the time we are finished I managed to shove a large amount down his shirt while he riddled my wig with tiny pieces of straw. I sigh and remove the wig, picking out the pieces one by one.

This is going to take forever.

"I know you said that your secret is your own…" Alistair trails off as I continue to search for the offensive pieces of hay.

"I did…" How do I even go about saying this? "I wear a disguise because it is not safe for me to do otherwise." Alistair's brows furrow in confusion.

"How so?" Stupid hay, why did I ever start throwing it?! I'll have to clean this up later.

"Someone is after me, and until he is dead, I can't let it be known that I am alive." Alistair straightens at this, and I recognize the protective posture. I suppose it is nice to have someone that cares.

"Why is he after you?" How do I explain this without lying and yet not giving everything away? Knowing Alistair, he would be ready to storm Howe's estate and kill him with his own bare hands. This would not make a promising start to his royal career.

"Do you trust me?" I look at Alistair who nods in reply.

"Then please forgive me, for I cannot say why just yet." I would tell you now if it weren't for sodding Eamon.

_Eamon. _

Besides, what would I say? 'By the way, I am the one that your advisors want you to marry despite the fact you have believed I am someone else the entire time I have known you. How many kids do you want?'

"Alright." I smile and hold up the empty wine bottle.

"Are we going to start on the second one?" Alistair laughs and shakes his head.

"Considering how awful the last hangover I had was, I think I am going to stop here." At this I stand up and find myself wobbly on my feet. Curses, why am I such a lightweight?! Alistair jumps down from the loft and holds his hands out towards me.

"Jump down; I'll make sure you don't fall." Normally, I would say no to this but with my balance being so precarious I can only nod. I slip off of the loft and Alistair catches me around my waist before my feet touch the ground. I look up to thank him and then realize how close are faces are to one other. Another thing I notice is the strength in the arms that are still wrapped around me.

…Why haven't I moved back yet?

"You have nice eyes." Maker, no, I did not just say that. Cursed wine! I'm never drinking your poison ever again!

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing…" I cannot honestly tell you who moved first but the moment I feel his lips barely brush mine I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat and I jump back an arm's length away.

Oh Maker, it's Zevran. Why did it have to be Zevran?

"I am sorry to interrupt, truly, but Arl Eamon has requested your presence Alistair."

_Eamon._

I can feel Alistair's gaze on my but the moment our eyes meet I automatically stare at my feet. My boots are such nice boots, especially since I was able to wash the dragon blood out of them. This stable floor is surprisingly clean for having so many animals housed inside. I hope they pay their stable boys well, for they are doing an excellent job.

"Alright, I suppose I will head that way…Milla?" I swallow and force myself to meet Alistair's eyes. My heart drops to my feet at the smile on his face that only seems to add to the heat in gaze.

"Y-yes?" Alistair grabs my hand and kisses it lightly.

"Thank you for the company." I stutter another reply as Alistair leaves the stable, and I seem to be glued to the spot I am in.

"Well, well, well, things are starting to get interesting, aren't they?"

Maker give me strength.

* * *

**Weeeeeell, things are beginning to heat up between Milla and Alistair and now Eamon has shown some of his agenda. I'll give you a hint where they are headed next: **

_"Have I ever mentioned I don't like werewolves? Well, I don't." _

**Thank you again for reading! See you in the next chapter!**

**Aeryn-Shade**


	11. In which I throw more things

**Here we are with elevensies! What shall our heroes encounter in the Brecilian Forest? What will Milla have to say to Arl Eamon? You shall see...I love being dramatic. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

There is nothing quite like waking up with a migraine. Also, there is nothing quite like waking up with a mabari breathing heavily in your face. Just one of these are undesirable on their own, but when you have a combination of the two you have an idea of what my morning has been like.

"How did you even get in here Rufus?" Gah, must you bark so loud hound? I think my ears are ringing and it feels like someone is stabbing knives into my temples. I roll out of bed, narrowly avoiding landing on my face in the process, and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror before I work on assembling my armor.

I think I just shuddered. That was a frightening sight.

Rufus bumps into the back of my legs and I topple into the dresser placed to the left of the room. Blasted furniture, why must you be so inconveniently placed?! Why couldn't you be somewhere sensible, like underneath the bed or something? Hmph.

The door opens to reveal a grinning Nathan who flinches slightly once he sees the state I am in. Rufus bounds over to him, wagging his stub of a tail happily and dancing around his master.

"You are looking very sunny this morning, Milla. Did you have an interesting night?"

"Don't yell so much," I mumble as I stuff the rest of my belongings into my pack. Now the question is: how am I going to convince Wynne to rid me of this headache? I feel like I am going to throw up my insides. Somehow I just know that she will not have much sympathy towards my plight.

"Sorry," Oh sure, the chances you are sorry are the same as my chances of becoming the Arishok. "After you have…composed yourself, Arl Eamon wants to speak with you."

_Eamon. _

Dear Maker, I just can't stop with the anger can I? I look at Nathan, who is now leaning quite comfortably against the doorjamb, and drag a hand down my face. Curses, I forgot about my sunburn! That sodding hurt!

"Why? So he can demand that I name mine and Alistair's firstborn after him?" Unless it's a girl, he would probably want her to be named Isolde.

I just shuddered again.

"Of course not," I'm glad you're on my side Nathan. I knew there was a reason I liked you. "He has to settle for your second child, as you know your firstborn will be named after me." He ducks as I throw my hairbrush and it clatters loudly in the hallway behind him.

Note to self: remember to pick that up later. It is unseemly to leave a mess behind.

"If I must speak with His Grace then I will." Nathan gestures to the hallway with a grand sweep of his arm and a bow. He should have been a court mage with his antics.

"Only if you promise not to threaten, or otherwise injure the man," I scoop my hairbrush off of the ground and wave it in Nathan's face.

"Would _I_ do such a thing?" Quick, someone bring me the bombs I just purchased! "It's as if you don't know me at all." The chaos would be lovely, oh so lovely.

"I wouldn't put anything past you." You are becoming wiser with your choices, Nathan, I am just so proud. I think I might even tear up a little. "And after you speak with Eamon, could you go talk some sense into Alistair? He's been acting like a fool all day." I stumble over my own feet and I am sure all of my blood has rushed to my face. Why me? Why must it always be me?

Because I'm a bloody embarrassment magnet, that's why.

"Maker, it was just a kiss! Not even a true one for that matter, I cannot believe Zevran told you! Does no one believe in discretion anymore?! I am going to murder that sodding assassin in his sleep, murder I tell y-"

"You kissed?" STOP SMIRKING, YOU! "Am I going to have to assign a chaperone for the two of you?" I'm walking away Nathan. "Has no one told you of the Grey Warden stamina?" I spin around and shake my hairbrush, which I forgot was still in my hand, at him with malice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." I am imagining at least ten different deaths for you involving a hairbrush, don't test my creativity.

"Is that so? Alistair must have laid his cards on the table early." Actually, you can make that fifteen deaths, I just conjured a few more ideas.

"No, you can thank your precious Morrigan for my knowledge of Grey Warden stamina." Nathan freezes as I walk away from him with a slight spring in my step. In fact, I am tempted to dance down the halls with joy.

Chew on that for a little while Nathan! Victory is oh so sweet.

I make my way to the Arl's study and take a deep breath before I poise my hand to knock on the door. If he believes he can coerce or blackmail me in any way then he has quite a surprise in store for him. You have no inkling with whom you are dealing Eamon.

_Eamon. _

Andraste's flaming sword, is this a reflex now?! If I keep thinking of his name with such venom I am certain I will eventually speak it out loud, and that will just be uncomfortable. The last thing I need is the rumor going out that I am out for the Arl's blood.

I am not **that **deranged, thank you.

Oh, he has invited me in. I suppose I should stop standing in the doorway with a strange expression on my face.

"Please, have a seat." I'd rather stand, but if you insist. Hmm, your chairs are quite cushy. Are these Antivan? "I have come to the conclusion that I owe you an explanation." Darn right you do. Especially since I can't even hear, let alone think of your name without wanting to spit nails.

"What sort of explanation do you believe you owe me Arl _Eam_," Blast it! "I mean, your grace?" Eamon rests his elbows on his desk and steeples his fingers in a calculating manner. Why do these politicians think such a gesture is intimidating? Trust me, I could give you an intimidating gesture right now if it weren't for the fact my Mother put the fear of the Maker in me if I ever were tempted to use it.

Thank you Mother, why did you have to instill ladylike mannerisms in me?

"It has come to my attention that I made a grievous error in our previous meeting." Calm, Milla, you will be calm. If you control your emotions, they cannot be exploited.

"I am afraid I do not understand, milord." Politics: the art of talking around a subject until your opponent reveals the information you desire. One lovely benefit of this is it can take quite some time to get to the point you are after. I have to work on my patience all over again.

Sod it all.

"May I ask something of you?" No, not really. "Has my information misled me?" I straighten my back and narrow my eyes just enough to give warning. It's not quite to the power of the stink face, that requires a little nose wrinkling, but it is still effective.

"To what information are you referring, milord?" The Arl leans back from his desk and regards me with a cautious look. I stare back silently and note the thick tension in the air between him and me. One thing I have been taught from a young age is never to stand down in the face of intimidation, having come from a long line of strong willed Couslands. I won't even start on my Mother's side of the family.

Needless to say, I inherited all of the loveliest family traits there were to be possessed.

"I will confess seeing you last night with your other companions gave me no inclination as to who you were," It's because I'm sodding good at what have had to do. "When Teagan informed me of your situation, I could scarcely believe my ears." Good ole' Teagan, he's worse with meddling than I am, and that's saying something.

"I knew nothing until after our meeting last night, which is when Teagan informed me of your identity."…Are you meaning to tell me you _didn't_ know when you were planning my future nuptials while I was in the very room? Somehow I have a hard time accepting that.

I hate politics.

"Speaking with you now, however, there can be no mistaking you are the daughter of Bryce Cousland." I raise an eyebrow at this and resist the urge to cross my arms. Dear Maker, it's not as if I have the Cousland crest stamped to my forehead.

"I have always been my father's child." Arl Eamon leans forward once more and I see a sort of twinkling in his eyes. Let me guess, you want me to go along with your plans?

"That is to be sure. I must ask of you one more thing," And again, I say no. "Will you not consider the proposal I made last night?" Of course you had to bring that up. "Regardless of your hesitation, what Ferelden needs is a strong King and Queen." Oh, don't even start on the whole, 'think of your country,' speech. I am a proud Ferelden. I have sung our songs, whipped out the secret handshake, and I have danced the Ferelden Stomp more times than I can count. Let alone assisting in the fight against the Blight!

Call me a sodding patriot, Void, paint me in our colors for all I care!

"Be that as it may, our main concern is stopping the Blight. There will not be any sort of monarchy to have if Ferelden is destroyed by the darkspawn." And that is how you answer a question without giving a person exactly what they're looking for.

Milla: 1. _Eamon_: 0.

Not that I'm keeping score or anything.

"You speak the truth, to be certain," I hear a 'but' coming. "However," Meh, it's close enough. "You will not be able to successfully combat this threat without Ferelden united under one banner." Maker, it's like the chicken or the egg question.

"Perhaps you should focus on uniting the nobility to our cause, logistics can be discussed later." I stand up, even though I will miss the cushiness of that particular chair, and smile pleasantly. "Now if I may be excused,"

"Have you told Alistair the truth?" I stiffen, and I sincerely hope my expression did not change. Judging by the light in his eyes, I am afraid it did.

"What is discussed between Alistair and I is none of your concern." Sod it, now he's practically gleaming.

"Consider this friendly advice," You're about as friendly as an ogre with a kitten. "If you want to avoid a potentially disastrous situation with the loss of Alistair's trust in you," I am about to shove this hairbrush down your throat. "You will carefully consider my proposition."

"Do you even care about his happiness?" Why did I say that?! That was foolish! The light in Eamon's eyes dims and his posture sags to the tiniest measure.

"I cannot change the past," So you want to control his future instead? "But I have seen how Alistair looks at you. I would not be the one withholding his happiness." You….you! How dare you manipulate me?!

"I wish you luck with the nobility, Arl _Eamon_," I don't even care if it slips at this point. "You will surely need it." He smiles at this and comes to a stand.

"From your mouth to the Maker's ears, Lady Cousland."

* * *

As we travel south towards the Brecilian Forest, I have made four attempts to win over our resident bard and apostate. Leliana, who is usually much more gracious, has heard none of my pleadings to try to smooth things over with Morrigan. Morrigan, unsurprisingly, threatened to turn me into a newt if I did not 'cease with the idle pestering.' This is a new threat from her I have not heard, and I wanted to point out how stereotypical it sounded.

Tart.

I have to give Nathan credit; he certainly picked out a cruel and unusual punishment. I am concerned I may have to resort to desperate measures. I still have a week and a half, however, so surely I will be able to come up with something to unite these two STUBBORN women in a bond of toleration.

Another thing I have noticed is Alistair has been trying his best to get me alone. The past few times he tried we were either interrupted by one of our companions or we were attacked. I think this may be a sign of our incompatibility. No, I'm not avoiding the situation, and no, I haven't even thought of our almost kiss.

Alright, I haven't thought of it too often. Oh who am I kidding, it's been on my mind constantly since we left Redcliffe. The Arl's words have not helped the situation either. How exactly am I supposed to go about telling Alistair who I am? Every time I work up the courage, something happens and I pull back again. I can't even explain what this feeling, but whatever it is, it has my palms sweating and my heart beat has been irregular.

What if I have contracted some sort of rare disease? There's a lot about the Brecilian Forest that we don't know! I could have inhaled a malevolent spore in the air and it might be currently infecting my lungs and spreading its bacteria through my bloodstream. That's it, I'm talking to Wynne.

Where is that wily mage? Oh, there she is!

"Wynne! I need your help!" Wynne regards me curiously as I make my way over to her. I feel a stare on my back and I look over my shoulder before I can stop myself.

Blast it; stop looking at me like that Alistair! You're not helping my predicament!

"Are you alright, Milla?" I shake my head and pull her a distance ahead of our group for a semblance of privacy.

"I think I have been infected." Wynne places her hand on my forehead in concern.

"You do not seem to have a fever. What sort of infection are you speaking of?" I rip one of my gloves off and point to the now bare hand.

"My palms have been sweating profusely, my heart beat has been horribly erratic, I haven't been able to sleep, and I can't eat. And these are just the immediate symptoms!" Why are you smiling Wynne? It's not funny! I could be deathly ill and you do not seem to be bothered to care.

"How long have you been having these…symptoms?" For too long, that's what!

"Oh, I don't know, not long after we arrived in Redcliffe? I think I may have inhaled something dangerous in the forest, for I have never felt this way before." Wynne pauses thoughtfully and I wait in suspense for her answer.

"I cannot give a certain diagnosis," Then what are you good for?! Wow, I'm being rather snappy. "Have you had a lot on your mind?" Ha…a lot on my mind. I am the living definition of a person having too much on their mind. My inner dialogue is enough to fill a novel.

"You could say that." We enter into a less traveled portion of the forest and I step carefully, wary of overgrown roots and other such maladies.

"Is there a situation you have not resolved?" I shake my head so furiously I'm surprised I haven't given myself whiplash.

"No! I'm not avoiding anyone-I mean, anything! Why would you ask such a silly question, Wynne? I think the heat must be getting to you! Do you need some water? I can go fetch you some." Wynne places a finger over my lips and I pause in my tirade.

That wasn't convincing in the slightest. Good job, Milla.

"You, my dear, are infatuated." What?! That is utterly ridiculous! Me, infatuated?! Ha! I am so uninfatuated, which I am aware is not even a word; I might as well be made of stone. Speaking of which, I need to speak to Nathan about picking up that golem when we're in the area. Where was I? Oh, yes. I am not ruled by silly emotions nor am I swayed by sodding almost Templars with amber eyes and boyish grins.

I'm not.

"That's preposterous!" See what happens when I am flustered?! My impressive vocabulary comes around! Next thing I am going to start yelling words like 'asphyxiation,' and 'sesquipedalian.'

"My dear, there's nothing to be frightened of." Who, me? I am not frightened in the slightest. I am not scared of anything; people revere my ability to overcome fear-no! Alistair's coming this way; I have to be doing something! I have to be busy!

Wait…I'm talking to Wynne. That'll do.

"That is an excellent idea Wynne, it never occurred to me to combine elfroot with chopped deep mushrooms for more potency."

"I beg your pardon?" Alistair is bored at even the mention of herbalism, he won't stick around.

"Also, have you thought about the combination of Andraste's Grace extract with, oh hello Alistair I didn't even see you there, the root of-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," You don't look sorry in the slightest, Alistair. I know you too well! "But Leliana requires your assistance if you have a moment." Leliana looks fine, please don't leave me alone Wynne! You would agree it is inappropriate!

"Oh dear, I wonder if the wound in her side is aggravated. I must check this immediately." I watch with a sinking feeling as Wynne leaves me behind.

I see how it is Wynne; I will never trust you again!

"Nathan wants the two of us to scout ahead for any signs of the Dalish." I look up at him and inwardly curse as my heart skips once. Blast it!

"Usually Zevran and I are the ones to scout ahead." Stop looking so pleased with yourself for crying out loud. I know what you're up to. You're more conniving then you let on, Alistair Theirin.

"Who am I to question our leader's orders?" LIES! You question him all the time! We all give our opinions if he has us with him! For that matter, I'm surprised he hasn't yelled at the lot of us for being so mouthy.

"…Fine." I walk as swiftly as possible without actually running and feel a small amount of satisfaction as Alistair struggles to keep up with me. I can be light on my feet when needed.

"Maker's breath, why are you in such a hurry?" Here Dalish Dalish Dalish, could you all be dears and let me find some sign of you quickly?

"The sooner we find the Dalish, the sooner we have their support." I tense at his soft chuckle and begin to count inwardly. One, two…

"I have never seen you so dedicated to our goal before. Are you sure that's it?" Six, seven, eight…

"You've been avoiding me." Blast it! I lost count! Wait…

"No I haven't!" Alistair grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me to a stop. The look in his eyes sets my heart skipping, jumping, and any other acrobatics possible.

"Milla, you haven't said more than ten words to me since Redcliffe." That's not true, I'm sure I have said at least fifteen. "Did I upset you that night?" I shake my head and try to pull away.

"Maker, no, it's not about that!" I'm a lying liar. "I've just been busy." What is it with me and not being able to think straight around him?

"Don't lie to me." Blast it! "Either you are going to keep fighting what's going on between us," I think I just swallowed my vocal chords. "Or you are going to stop being so bloody stubborn and let me have a chance with you." I fight the urge to squeak as Alistair places a hand on my cheek.

"Will you give me that chance?" I can't think, oh Maker, what do I do-wait, is that a…

"Is that a werewolf?" Alistair's expression turns angry and he moves his hand from my cheek.

"Just forget it; apparently that's not what you want." Hold up now! Don't you walk away from me! I am not lying, curses!

"I am not lying, Alistair! I could have sworn I saw a sodding werewolf!" Alistair shakes his head and turns his back to me. In a moment of pure insanity I reach inside my pack and throw my wadded up pair of extra socks at his head. He freezes as soon as the socks come in contact with his skull and whips around.

"What is it with you and throwing things at my head?" I stomp over to him and poke him in his armored chest. It ends up hurting my finger more than him but at this moment I don't even care.

"How dare you ask me such a question and then walk away before I have a chance to answer! You think you're just so bloody righteous in your frustration with me when I don't even know what to do! I have never felt this way about anyone before so don't assume to tell me-"

I am silenced as Alistair crushes his mouth against mine and I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back with intensity I didn't even know I had. He pulls me closer to him as the kiss deepens, and the world seems to fade away around us. We pull back for air and come together once again, without the same desperation but my mind still spins with the underlying emotion and the odd sense of relief that came with it. When we finally separate our foreheads rest against each other and as I gather my wits about me I feel the blush spreading across my face.

Oh my.

"Wow…" I look at Alistair incredulously. If he looks that dazed, Maker knows what I look like.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" I just broke my no touchy rule for you!

"I'm sorry that was just…wow…" I shake my head and rest my head against his shoulder. I can't say I am complaining about this kiss, but it would be nice if he didn't literally have heavy armor up to his ears.

"Did you really throw socks at me?"

"Yes." I can't help the smile as his lips brush my forehead gently.

I am in such trouble.

"Maybe we should argue more often if it ends like this." I disentangle myself from his arms and raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you think this will happen again?" Alistair leans closer as if to kiss me and just before our lips touch again he moves back.

"Just a feeling I have." I huff and grab my socks, stuffing them into my pack angrily. Despite his laughter at my aggravation I decide not to fight the temptation to smile.

"I wasn't kidding about the werewolf." I say as we continue forward through the forest once more.

"Of course you weren't."

* * *

We meet up with our companions once again and lead them towards what seemed to be a Dalish encampment deep in the forest. During this time, I try my best not to look over at Alistair, even though he hasn't exactly been discreet himself and I find myself being teased by both Leliana and Wynne.

"Did something happen between you two while you were scouting ahead?"

Why me?

"I daresay you have a glow about you. Alistair hasn't stopped smiling since the two of you returned." The retort on my lips dies as Dalish hunters surround us, arrows knocked and expressions hostile.

"Stop right there, outsider." I just love that we receive such warm welcomes everywhere we go. "The Dalish have camped in this spot." No, really? "I suggest you go elsewhere, and quickly."

"Actually we have been looking for the Dalish." I stand back, as always and listen as Nathan tries to charm the lovely Dalish hunter into letting us in their camp. Also, why do the Dalish have such revealing armor? It does not seem very practical to show most of your stomach.

"I am a Grey Warden; I wish to speak to your leader." The hunter pauses at this and then she glares at all of us with suspicion.

"A Grey Warden? How do I know you're telling the truth?" No one ever believes Nathan when he announces that he's a Grey Warden. I wonder if that aggravates him.

"You'll have to take my word on it." Besides, look at his face. Isn't he just the picture of innocence?

Until you get to know him that is.

"I suppose that a lie won't gain you much benefit." Unless it's a good lie…I kid, I kid. "I shall bring you to the keeper." Would you? That would be lovely. "In the camp I suggest you keep your hands to yourself," That means you Alistair, behave. "And remember that our arrows are still trained on you. Follow me."

Well if that isn't a lovely greeting, I don't know what is.

We are brought to the keeper, despite the glares and scowls sent our way from the rest of the clan members. He introduces himself as Zathrian, and automatically I have a feeling he is going to demand our help before we receive any sort of assistance in the Blight. This seems to be our lot in life.

"I imagine you are here regarding the treaty we signed centuries ago." Is that why we're here? I thought we were just taking a lovely stroll through the forest. "Unfortunately, we may not be able to live up to the promise we made." Of course not, because it would be so much simpler if you could. "This will require some explanation, please follow me."

As Zathrian informs us of their plight, I perk up at the mention of werewolves and sneak over towards Alistair. I'm not letting this opportunity pass by, oh no. I lean towards him to whisper and notice the smile on his face.

He knew I was coming, blast it.

"See? I told you I saw a werewolf." I have proof, proof I say!

"Can we argue about it some more though? I rather like how it ended last time." I blush and lean back. I have to come up with a new way of teasing him if he's going to use that from now on.

Alright, so we have to find this Witherfang, odd name, cut out its heart and bring it back to you so this curse can be ended? Easier said than done, but everything is at this point. I shudder to think of what it will be like when we travel to Orzammar. I have a feeling it will not be pleasant.

"I must warn you that more than werewolves lurk in the Brecilian Forest." You mean there are werebunnies and werefoxes? "It has a history full of carnage and murder, you see." Oy, this sounds wonderful already. "Where there is so much death, the Veil separating the spirit realm from our own becomes thin, allowing spirits to possess things living or dead." Yay, sounds like jolly good fun. If we hurry, perhaps we'll be home in time for supper.

Oh, so the best away to avoid this curse is to not be bitten is it? Well, Void, I was just hoping for a werewolf to gnaw on me a little. It builds character, so I've heard.

Before we venture off once again into the depths of the Brecilian Forest, our party is given freedom to move around the camp. In the midst of the time being prepared, I was able to put my matchmaking skills to the test. After the young couple was happily reunited I thought back on my promise to help Alistair and now I realize why he was so amused with the idea.

Wait a moment…he called me absolutely oblivious! That is not a nice thing to say, even if it's true. Hmph.

Not long after we leave the camp we come upon our first werewolf, and holy Maker it is huge. I sidestep as the werewolf lunges at me and its claws scratch against my armor. Great, now I have a tear in my armor. Sodding werewolf, come back here so I may kill you! Die, fiend, die!

Have I mentioned I hate werewolves? Well, I do.

Are you kidding me?! The trees here are possessed too?! I am never going to look at a tree the same way again after this! The bloody thing tried to stomp on me! If my daggers are blunted after having to hack away at wood for so long I am going to be one unhappy Milla.

After the rather unexpected encounter with the demon trees, we cross yet another bridge where a company of werewolves lie in wait for us. But instead of attacking us on sight like all the others have been wont to do, the largest of the group surprises us by speaking.

I did not know werewolves could talk.

"The watch-wolves have spoken truly, my brothers and sisters." Well, grr and rawr to you too. "The Dalish and a human, of all things, to repay us for our attack, to put us in our place; what bitter irony."

Don't even get me started on bitter irony, wolfie.

"I thought all werewolves were savage beasts." That's a great opening line Nathan, I applaud you. These beasties already have enough anger management issues as it is.

"We are beasts, but we are no longer simple and mindless." Good for you. "Let that thought chill your spine." Did he really just say that? Oh dear Maker, now I want to laugh. 'Let that thought chill your spine?' that is hilarious! You, ser Wolfenstein, are a class act.

"You speak to Swiftrunner." And apparently Swiftrunner likes to refer to himself in the third person. "I lead my cursed brothers and sisters." Must you insist on growling after every sentence? It is a little monotonous. "Turn back now, go back to the Dalish and tell them you have failed." Oh, Wolfenstein, you have no idea who you are dealing with.

"Tell them we will gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered for too long." Are you still talking? I keep giggling over the spine chilling comment you made. "We will watch them pay!" Now remember, never except silvers if you can go for a sovereign.

"I only want to talk, I mean you no harm." Keep him going Nathan, I want to hear if he has any other memorable phrases for me to use.

"Was it not Zathrian who sent you?" Well…"He wishes only our destruction, never to talk!" And he is missing out, believe me.

"Is there no way we can resolve this peacefully?" It does grow old to have to constantly fight, but I am also in the best shape of my life so I'm not complaining.

"The time for peace is long past." Of course it is. "There will be no peace between the elves and we who are cursed." Well with that attitude, it definitely will never happen.

"Why do you hate the Dalish so much?" Do tell. Is it spine chilling? See, even Alistair's laughing. Or maybe he's laughing because I can't keep a straight face. It's a good thing we're in the back.

"You know nothing, do you?" Would he have asked if he did? "Nothing of us and even less of those you serve." Technically, he serves the Grey Wardens. "You are a fool, and we are done talking." You're leaving so soon? Bye Wolfenstein!

Is it silly I almost hope we'll see him again?

* * *

**Well...there you have it, Alistair and Milla are moving along but how will he handle the truth once she works up the nerve to tell him? Thank you all again for reading and see you next time!**

**Aeryn-Shade**


	12. In which I am like Nathan

**Oh my goodness, an update in less than a week? Who would have thought! Thank you guys again for the support and I hope you enjoy this newest addition! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

It is one thing to be knocked unconscious, but it is another thing entirely to find yourself slung over the shoulder of a werewolf when you awaken. They have really strange spines, and my head keeps bumping against the back of this particular creature. What was his name again? Howlfang? Moonclaw? Whatever your name is, you are on my list. Also, you reek.

In the midst of all the jostling I see that I am not alone in my predicament, these beasts have managed to capture Leliana and Morrigan as well. Well, that's bloody fantastic. They captured the two women who hate the sight of each other, and poor, innocent me.

Alright, I'm not innocent but still, couldn't they have captured someone like Nathan or, Void, even Zevran? At least we could compare our "There was once an Antivan in a tavern,' jokes. Ouch! Stop jostling me around you imbecilic wolf man! I am not a sack of potatoes, nor do I like having an up close and personal view of your furry hindquarters. That's it, you will die first.

I do my best to try to get Leliana and Morrigan's attention but all of my coughing, hacking, and even one desperate wheeze does not seem to work. Maker, no, they can't still be knocked out. How am I going to do this?!

Wait…there is _one _thing I can do. I cup my hands against my mouth, which is no easy feat while having bound hands, and give the best performance of bird calling in my nineteen years of living. I knew this talent would come in handy someday, no matter how much my family teased me for it!

Yes! Leliana lifted her head! I motion quickly towards Morrigan and Leliana nods in response. I watch as she whispers to the apostate and I know my mouth has formed into an evil grin. The three of us share a look, and within seconds Leliana is bounding off of the werewolf's back as she tosses her spare knife to me, which I use to cut my bonds.

I'll have to ask her later how she managed to free her hands so quickly.

As the werewolf that held Leliana captive cries out in alarm I have freed my hands and drive the knife into the back of my captor's neck. He drops to the ground with a choked gurgle as I push myself off of him, rolling to a crouch. I drive a kick into the second werewolf's stomach and it falls backwards, tripping over Leliana's extended foot, and colliding with the third that had held Morrigan. A giant spider appears out of nowhere, and I barely fight the grimace as it tears apart the last werewolf with vengeance. After the beasts fall silent, the spider transforms into the familiar form of Morrigan and she reclaims her stave.

Well, that went surprisingly smoothly. I think we all deserve a pat on the back at the very least.

"These beasts have made a grievous mistake." I look to Morrigan, who looks angry enough to breathe fire, and retrieve my daggers. Oh my babies, how I have missed you. Don't you ever leave me again!

"What do you suppose capturing the three of us would accomplish?" Leliana questions as she straps her bow and arrows to her back. Morrigan crosses her arms and scoffs.

"To what extent is your foolishness, bard? These creatures intended to use us as bait." They better not start arguing, or so help me…

"I cannot begin to imagine you fit the description of suitable bait." And there they go; it looks like I have to be the mature one. How boring.

"Do not think petty quips and inane-" I step between the two of them, arms outstretched. This is ridiculous.

"The two of you need to end this quarreling if we are to survive." The two fall silent, and turn their glares towards me. Sheesh, it's not as if I am lying! This is neither the time nor place for such vexation.

"There is no telling where our companions are," Especially judging by the eerie looking wall of mist behind us, when did that get there? "And until we are reunited with them, we have to work _together._" I resist the temptation to roll my eyes as the women scoff simultaneously.

"I know neither of you like each other, and I'm not asking for you to become blood sisters, or even a sodding exchange of friendship bracelets," That would be an interesting sight, however. "All I ask is that the two of you drop it. We won't make it through this situation if you can't set aside your differences." I wait as the tension between Leliana and Morrigan seems to rise. Why are we women so difficult?

I mean, really!

"I suppose it is contrary to my belief in the Maker to hold grudges." Is that an agreement? Please, let it be so! I might even do a little happy dance! Morrigan rolls her eyes and gestures towards the path ahead of us.

"Shall we continue to waste time here or move forward?" I take this as the closest thing to an acknowledgement I will receive from Morrigan and move forward. Is this what it feels like to be Nathan?

Not as a man, mind you. I mean as a leader.

We follow the pathway the werewolves seemed to have been following and I am surprised to hear a conversation crop up between the bard and the apostate. I am also amazed that they are tolerating each other so quickly, but I am still wary for the other shoe to drop.

"You are very beautiful, Morrigan." Dear Maker, was that a compliment? I think I might faint. Someone, catch me!

"Tell me something I do not know." Well, aren't you modest? Maybe I should have grown up in the Wilds, it seems like I would have no insecurities whatsoever; that and the ability to stay warm with little to no clothes on.

"But you are always dressed in such rags." Stop reading my mind Leliana, it's a little creepy. "It suits you; I suppose…a little tear here, a little rip there to show some skin. I understand…" Am I the only one feeling a little awkward? Is it just me?

"You understand I lived in a forest, I hope." Forget awkwardness, now I am feeling amused. Why are my emotions so quick to change? This can't be a sign of mental stability.

"Maybe we could get you in a nice dress one day." Oh, I recognize that sparkle in your eyes, Leliana. It would be a warm day in the Frostback Mountains before you convinced Morrigan to wear a party dress. "Silk, no…maybe velvet," Both are fabrics which do not breathe well at all, I know from experience. "Velvet is heavier, better to guard against the cold in Ferelden." Are we going to discuss clothes the entire time? I almost miss the arguing.

Almost, being the key word here.

"Dark red velvet, yes…with gold embroidery," Is it bad I am very tempted to laugh at Morrigan's expression? I have never seen her so perplexed. "It should be cut low in the front, of course." Perish the thought there could be skin coverage! "We don't want to hide your features." Now Morrigan knows what it is like to experience the attentions of Leliana. For the first few weeks of knowing the bard, she was relentless in her attempts at making me over.

Thank the Maker that finally stopped.

"Stop looking at my breasts like that, 'tis most disturbing!" Oh no, I feel the laugh coming, how am I going to stop it? Well, look here; are these ancient ruins by chance?

"You don't think so? And if it's cut low in the front, we must put your hair up," Um, her hair is already up "Show off that lovely neck." I wonder what is inside these ruins…is these where they were attempting to take us?

"You are insane; I would sooner let Alistair dress me." Ha, that's a lovely mental image. Alistair only knows how to handle armor, not finery.

He is probably tearing apart the forest trying to find me, bless his heart.

"If you two are quite finished, perhaps we may investigate these ruins?" The three of us stealthily creep forward, seeing a group of werewolves guarding the entrance. I recognize one of them as Swiftrunner and feel a giggle rise from within.

There is something wrong with me.

"We have two options; we can wait here for our group to catch up, since this seems like the only path they may choose or we move ahead and meet up with the rest as we return." Leliana and Morrigan look to each other for a moment, and then to me. One thing all women seem to be naturally adept at is whispering, and even with our caution I'm afraid we will somehow manage to alert Swiftrunner and company.

"If we wait here we will eventually be discovered, but I do not know of a way to sneak past these guards without being discovered." I reach inside my pack and pull out a smoke bomb I had purchased from Sandal not long ago.

"If I can set this off at the correct time, we might be able to distract them long enough to slip inside." Morrigan shakes her head at this.

"'Twould be simpler if I used a spell as a distraction. You might find better use for that bomb while we are inside." Hmm, good point. I slip the bomb inside my pack once again and let out a quick breath.

"Alright, how quickly can you conjure up this spell?" Morrigan smirks as the tips of her fingers start to glow. Whether or not she'll admit it, I have a suspicion she has a penchant for mischief just as I do.

"I am quite capable of accomplishing this with haste. Just try not to be caught in any of the excess." Excess? What is she talking about?

Oh ho, this is going to be good. Maybe the three of us should team up more often.

Leliana and I move back as Morrigan begins to chant quietly under her breath, lifting her arms towards the air. The wind begins to pick up around us, and I feel my skin begin to break out in goose bumps. The werewolves at the entrance begin to grow antsy as the sky darkens and the smell of ozone surrounds the area. With a great explosion of light and sound, lightning crackles from the sky and strikes the ground around the group guarding the door. The werewolves scatter furiously as more lightning begins to strike in waves and the three of us sneak by in the midst of the chaos.

We slip inside the ruins, closing the door behind us, and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Morrigan and Leliana also seem to relax and I grin foolishly.

"That was impressive." Morrigan scoffs at this, but I believe she was secretly flattered.

"T'was nothing but a simple spell," Ha, judging by the noise coming from outside that 'simple spell' will be keeping them occupied for quite some time.

I should have been a mage.

* * *

HOLY MAKER THERE ARE GIANT SPIDERS IN HERE THAT ARE NOT MORRIGAN! These sodding things came out of nowhere! How dare you try to web me, you foul arachnid! Stay away from me, away I say! I watch as one of Leliana's arrows embeds itself into a spider and the insect bursts into flames. The webbing around us is also caught aflame and the rest of the spiders lurking above drop from the ceiling, to their deaths for the majority of them.

Thank the Maker for nifty arrows. Whoever invented those has my unending gratitude.

Oh, there are undead in here as well?! Of course there are, because where else would they be but in my way? In retrospect, I have come a long ways since my first encounter with the undead and it does not faze me as much as before but Maker's breath these things are still a pain in the arse to deal with.

Also, why do these things carry so much money on them? It seems most of the profit I have gathered throughout this quest is by looting corpses, and that just doesn't sit right with me. Oh well, so much for making an honest living.

Maker, why do there have to be so many stairs? I hate stairs. I know I have mentioned this before, but I really do loathe them. I cannot say why I have such deep, unbridled angst towards such architecture so perhaps I was born with this dislike. I check back on Morrigan, who is looking slightly tired but no worse for the wear, and Leliana, who only looks slightly disheveled. As I open my mouth to form a question a deep growl reverberates throughout the ruins. I swallow and look in the direction the noise originated from.

That sounded suspiciously like a…no, I can't say it. I just can't. What have we gotten ourselves into?

Cautiously we enter into a large hall, and I am amazed at the amount of traps lying about. Leliana and I make quick work of disabling them and I stiffen at the sound of flapping wings above us.

"Above you!" Morrigan yells as a dragon descends from the ceiling and lands directly in front of us. Maker, why? Why did it have to be a dragon? It is one thing when we have a full crew with us, but with two rogues and a mage the odds aren't exactly with us.

Morrigan and Leliana scatter and begin to attack the dragon from a distance while I launch towards it, swearing at the circumstances in general. Thankfully, this dragon is not even close to the size of the High Dragon we faced before and it does not seem to be as quick.

Scratch that, it's just as fast. Balls!

I duck as it whips its neck about towards me and I swipe my daggers along the side of its face. The dragon bares its teeth at me as we circle each other slowly. Maker, if you're listening that is, I promise I will be much more honest if I could survive this encounter relatively intact. I would prefer to keep my limbs as well, if that is not too much to ask. The dragon rears its neck back to strike and I am caught off guard as a boulder collides with its side, nearly knocking the beast over.

Wait, that's not a Morrigan spell…Nathan! Oh, there's Sten, and Zevran, and Wynne, and Rufus too! Hold on, where's Alistair-oh, there he is! I don't think I've ever been happier to see any of you!

"Sorry we took so long," Alistair, I could almost kiss you right now for your timing. But I won't, we have a dragon to kill, as it were. Oh…all of you have made quick work of it. Well, Leliana, Morrigan, and I wore it down for you. Don't forget that!

I breathe a sigh of relief as Wynne's healing magic courses through me. I did have a crick in my neck from having been slung over a werewolf's shoulder for Maker knows how long. As soon as Wynne finishes with me and moves on to Morrigan, I am pulled into a suffocating hug by Alistair. He buries his head against my neck and I have to stand on my tiptoes for balance.

Being crushed against armor is really uncomfortable, but at this point I don't even care.

"Maker, I can't take my eyes off of you for one second, can I?" I would almost laugh at the situation if it weren't for the worry in his tone. We can't be having any of that!

"Well, I think being carried off by werewolves was a fluke." Alistair lifts his head and I see the familiar grin. There, that's much better; Worrying Alistair isn't allowed to stick around.

"You mean this hasn't happened to you before?" Ha ha. "Here I thought you were just vying for my attention." Oh, now he is asking for it. I am going to teach you a lesson about teasing me. I bite my lip flirtatiously and he leans closer.

Men, they're so predictable.

"I think I know how to get your attention, Alistair." His arms tighten around mine in response. I am a bad person, really I am.

"Is that so? What makes you say that?" I lean in until our lips are almost touching but before Alistair can press his lips against mine I move out of his arms.

"Just a feeling I have." I fail to hide my snicker at the pout I am now receiving. Vengeance is mine, thus saith Milla!

"That was cruel. You are evil, pure evil." It's not as funny when it happens to you now is it? This is actually kind of fun. Perhaps I should do this more often. It's not as if it'll backfire on me.

Wait…

"I'm only returning the favor," Alistair opens his mouth to retort but is interrupted by an amused looking Nathan. Or, more amused than usual, I should say.

"You've been reunited for five minutes and all you do is flirt?" Blast it Nathan, why did you have to phrase it that way? I am well aware of what we are doing, thank you very much.

"I have been trying to move forward, but she can't seem to have enough of me." You're going to pay for that. Just you wait, Alistair. I know where you sleep.

"Women, what can you do?" I glare at the two men as they begin laughing at my expense and stomp past them in a fury. Need I remind you that only three women cleared out half of these ruins by fighting skill alone? Hmph!

I hate being one-upped.

Holy Maker, there are ghosts in here too? We have encountered demons, werewolves, undead, and ghosts now. What's next: vampires? Meh, that idea isn't that frightening actually. We have dealt with blood mages and they make vampires look second rate.

Oh, look! There's that ghost thing again. What in the Maker's name are you saying? I'm no linguist, but it certainly doesn't sound current. Then again, what current language means to me usually involves the usage of "sod" and variants of it far too much.

"Mamae? Mamae na mara san?" Uh…Nathan, have fun translating that. Fantastic, now you've agitated him, or it, whatever this ghost can be classified as. Sure, let's fight some more undead. I just love hearing their snarling and clicking teeth.

Let that thought chill your spine.

Yes, I just quoted Swiftrunner. It seemed appropriate.

* * *

After battling through so many different groups of undead I have last count we come to a room containing a rather suspicious looking pool. For one thing, why is there a pool here? It's not as if these undead were planning on bathing anytime soon. You smell them before you see them.

And now I feel a little nauseated.

"So, who wants to jump in first?" Nathan questions us and I hide behind Sten. If he can't see me, then he can't choose me. Let someone else be soaked! He laughs at our silence and rolls up his sleeves.

"Alright then, you cowards, I'll do it." I peek around Sten's arm as Nathan jumps into the pool with a splash and disappears beneath the surface. The water stills and after a few seconds we realize there is no sign of our leader.

Alright now, who invented the magic pool?

"Ladies first," I shriek as I am propelled forward into the pool, Zevran is on my list again, and am amazed to find myself in another room and completely dry. Nathan is currently doubled over in laughter and I walk over to smack him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Don't be sore at me; just wait until you see the next person come through!" I cross my arms and wait. A few moments pass in silence and I glance at him impatiently.

"Is something supposed to happen?"

"Just wait." This is just ridicu-whoa! Leliana just came through the ceiling, oh Maker, the look on her face! Ha ha! Alright, Nathan, I shall laugh with you. Join us in our entertainment, Leliana!

We repeat the process of waiting and laughing as each of our companions reunite with us and I cannot recall a time I have laughed this hard. By the time Wynne appears, I have fallen to my knees with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh," I don't care if you nag us, Wynne, it is sodding funny! "The two of you are like two children in the back of a wagon."

This is very true.

Ack! Where did that werewolf come from?! Only us rogues are allowed to sneak up on people, you hairy bastard! I am so fed up with things surprising me, attacking me, and otherwise carrying me away. The next creature that tries to attack, so help me, will be mounted on my wall as a trophy!

Actually, no, I don't want to carry the pelt for that long. Nor am I that interested in taxidermy.

Oh look, there's the guard from the entrance again; fancy meeting you here amongst your werewolf brethren. I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages! Really, the last time we met you were being fried by a lightning bolt.

Good times.

"Stop! Brothers and sisters, be at ease!" Well, look who is knowledgeable of military lingo. Congratulations. What are you a Wolf Captain? A Were Lieutenant?

"We do not wish any more of our people hurt." Or maybe you are a Werewolf Corporal? Ah, I crack myself up. "I ask you this now, outsider: are you willing to parley?" Oh, so now you want to talk after kidnapping three of us? You certainly don't have your priorities straight.

"We are talking now, aren't we?" Oh, Nathan sounds aggravated. "So talk." Yes, he is most definitely in a state of agitation. Whenever he gets in this state he tends to ball his hands into fists as if trying to keep himself from punching anyone.

Someday, I wish he will.

"Not with me." Good, because I don't like you, even though you have an impressive vocabulary. "I have been sent here on behalf of the Lady." How many times are we going to have to hear about this Lady for crying out loud? "She believes you may not be aware of everything you should be." Couldn't you have decided to enlighten us before hauling us off? I still stink of werewolf, and jumping in that pool did nothing for my personal aroma.

"She means you no harm," Uh-huh, sure. "Provided your willingness to parley in peace is an honest one." I wonder if you realize you just alliterated.

"Then take me to this Lady." Is now a bad time to make jokes about Nathan and his flirting? Meh, probably so…

It's just so tempting!

"Follow me." Alright, but I'm not holding your hand. "But I warn you, if you break your promise and harm her, I will come back from the Fade itself to see you pay." Basically, you just admitted we'd kill you first before harming this Lady you keep speaking of. This is highly amusing to me, and I don't know why.

Okay, so you had us follow you into this room so you all could growl at us repeatedly-what the?! She…she doesn't have any clothes! You are no Lady! A lady actually wears something for modesty's sake! Oh Maker, this is indecent exposure! No wonder these werewolves are so protective of you. I can't even…words escape me. WHO IS COVERING MY EYES?!

"I'm only returning the favor." Alistair?! Oh…I forgot about the whole Desire Demon incident. I nudge him harshly with my elbow and he releases me with a chuckle.

We are very strange.

"I bid you welcome, mortal. I am the Lady of the Forest." Words still escape me. I am in a state of shock.

"Thank you, I am glad we have this chance to talk." You're practically drooling Nathan. I'm surprised Morrigan hasn't killed you by now. She is looking a little angry, actually.

"Do not listen to her, Lady! He will betray you! We must attack him now!" Oh there you are Swiftrunner, I see you survived being struck by lightning.

"Hush, Swiftrunner. Your urge for battle has only seen the death of the very ones you have been trying to save. Is that what you want?" In other words, do shut up. The Lady is speaking.

"No my lady, anything but that," Good wolf, now if you behave you might even get a treat!

"Then the time has come to speak with this outsider," I thought we were already talking. "to set our rage aside. I apologize on Swiftrunner's behalf. He struggles with his nature." His nature of being an arse you mean?

"As do we all, Lady." Really, Nathan? I am rolling my eyes at you now. If you keep flirting with…skimpy plant woman over there you will find out what Morrigan looks like in a jealous rage. I have seen her cast some serious spells, so don't push her.

Wow, I'm standing up for Morrigan. Who would've thought?

"Truer words were never spoken. But few could claim the same as these creatures; that their very nature is a curse forced upon them." Actually, I like to think I have been cursed with good looks and quick wit.

I kid, I kid.

So Zathrian created this curse, did he? I have heard of rash actions before but this is far beyond that. I feel sympathetic towards his son and daughter, knowing what it is like to have lost family, but even so I would not drive myself to this point. All I did was tempt death a couple times until that sodding Guardian called me out.

After hearing the Lady's side of things, we find ourselves traveling back through the ruins and unsurprisingly Zathrian is waiting for us at the entrance. Deceptive sod, he led us astray from the beginning! Can I kill him? Just a little even?

"Ah, and here you are already." Ah, and here you are on my list.

"Zathrian? What are you doing here?" He's giving us his death wish before I kill him, that's what. The nerve of this keeper! It's amazing that your clan thinks so highly of you.

"You have carved a safe path through the forest," We did all the hard work for you, you mean. "Safe enough for me to follow, anyhow." You coward! I can't believe I was kidnapped for the likes of you.

"He wishes to see if we did his work for him. Is that not why you are here now, sorcerer?" See? Even Morrigan is weighing in! I can't believe we have the same opinion.

"Do not call me that, witch." Hey now, I just defended Morrigan a few minutes ago, and as I am in a testy mood I will do it again. "I am keeper of this clan, and have done what I must." Sure you have. "Did you acquire the heart?" Nathan crosses his arms with a warning smile.

"No, I didn't."

"You didn't?" That's what he just said, Zathrian, are you having a bit of trouble comprehending simple answers? "May I ask, then, why are you leaving the ruins?" Because we had to fetch a dog, and here you are. You, unlike Swiftrunner, you have no chance of receiving any treats. You've been a bad dog.

"I've been sent to bring you back to the Lady of the Forest." I suppose we are going for the honest approach then. Once again, I shudder to think of what we will encounter in Orzammar. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but then again that could also be the unappetizing dried fruit I ate earlier.

"Oh? Is that what the spirit calls herself now?" Well…yes. "And what does she want with me, if I might inquire?" For you to end this sodding curse, that's what. I swear the answers to most of the questions we have been asked recently are self explanatory.

Oy, Nathan and Zathrian have been arguing for the past five minutes now and it is becoming monotonous. Can't we just have Sten haul him to the Lady and be done with it? First, we will have to take his staff, and gag him, of course. So now you're finally agreeing to come along, are you? It's about bloody time; I'm growing old over here.

We reenter the werewolves' chamber and the growling we received the first time has increased ten-fold. I do not see how Zathrian can stride in here so confidently, as if there is not an entire room of beasts waiting to take him apart at a moment's notice.

I don't like how this conversation between the two of them is going. I give it thirty more seconds before another fight breaks out. I also know Nathan well, and I can already guess which side he will choose.

"No Zathrian, I will not help you do this." Yep, good ole' Nathan.

What in the Void?! You paralyzed the werewolves?! That is so bloody unfair! When did these demon trees get in here and, great, now a shade is coming towards me. I spin around to the back of the advancing shade and sink my daggers into its back. The shade falls to the ground and immediately begins to dissipate as I duck under a blow from a demon tree.

I really need to find out what the true name for these demon trees is.

Oh look! The werewolves are fighting with us! Thank you Alistair for having Templar powers even if you are still an almost Templar. Hey! Watch it Swiftrunner, I'm on your side! Stupid beast, your entertainment factor just lost at least six points. I look towards the front of the room and see that Zathrian is cornered by three werewolves and not long afterwards he falls to his knees.

"No, no more…I cannot defeat you." Couldn't you have thought of that five minutes ago? I have splinters from that sodding demon tree. And my wig is full of leaves.

"Finish it! Kill him now!" I meant it when I said, er, thought that you have lost points Swiftrunner. No more comments from you!

"No, Swiftrunner, we will not kill him." Of course you won't, you need him to end the curse first. "If there is no room in our hearts for mercy, how may we expect there to be room in his?" Well, that too. I'm all for being noble, and all that foolery.

"I cannot do as you ask, spirit. I am too old to know mercy." My heart clenches at the sorrow in his voice. Seeing Zathrian brought so low due to his own bitterness hits a little close to home for me. I may act strong, but if Howe were to ask for mercy…I am not sure if I could grant him that. "All I see are the faces of my children, my people. I…I cannot do it."

Maker…is this a point I could come to in my own desire for revenge?

"Hasn't this gone on long enough, Zathrian?" I feel someone place a hand on my shoulder, and turn to see Wynne. The look on her face speaks volumes and shame fills me. I do not know if killing Howe is considered the honorable thing, but after what he did…what am I supposed to do? Just let him live?

"Perhaps I have…lived too long. This hatred in me is like an ancient, gnarled root…It has consumed my soul." I can't let myself become like this, but will I know peace until Howe has paid for his actions?

"What of you, spirit? You are bound to the curse just as I am. Do you not fear your end?" The Lady steps towards him and I feel a lump forming in my throat.

"You are my maker, Zathrian. You gave me form and consciousness where none existed. I have known pain and love, hope and fear, all the joy that is life." After everything that has happened, you're grateful? "Yet of all things I desire nothing more than an end. I beg you, maker…put an end to me. We beg you…show mercy." I feel a tear slide down my cheek and I squeeze my eyes shut to prevent more from falling.

"You shame me, spirit. I am…an old man, alive long past his time." I open my eyes once again to see all of the werewolves have gathered around Zathrian and the Lady. Blast it; I am tired of being emotional.

"Then you will do it? You will end the curse?"

How do I put a stop to my own hatred without killing Howe? Will this end my pain?

"Yes, I think it is time. Let us…let us put an end to it all." I cover my mouth with my hand and turn away from the scene. The emotions rising within me are threatening to consume me, and I don't know whether to scream or break down once again. As a blinding flash of light fills the room, I am pulled backwards into an embrace as a head rests atop mine. We stand there like this until the light fades and I turn to face the one comforting me.

"You won't let me hide, will you?" Alistair smiles and tugs an errant leaf out of my wig. I must look like a hedge of bushes by this point.

"Like I said before, I'll always find you." That settles it…I have to tell him the truth.

Tomorrow.

I pull away from him and come upon a highly peculiar scene. Dear Maker, that is a lot of nudity. Couldn't the werewolves have transformed back with some clothes on?! There are some things I cannot un-see! And now they're running out of here…not only are they naked, but they are streaking.

This is just uncomfortable.

* * *

**And there you have it! Milla, Leliana, and Morrigan make an interesting trio don't you think? Also, Milla has more emotional conflict, but who could be so well adjusted so quickly after losing their family? Here's a sneak peek of what's coming up: **

_"So, Alistair...what if I told you I am Camille Cousland?" _

_"It certainly wouldn't make my day worse." _

**Yes, I'm evil for leaving a teaser like that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you again for reading! **

**Aeryn-Shade **


	13. In which a messenger is a wiper

**Here we are at chapter thirteen, and we all know what that means! Orzammar! With everything that happens in this particular part of the game, I will probably have to spread it out through a few chapters. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this newest piece to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

After all of the events that occurred in the Brecilian Forest, I was positive that a little time spent traveling would feel like a bit of a reprieve. We have been attacked so many times on the road that I have now lost count. The Blight has been spreading quickly, judging by the amount of raids that have occurred and the signs of past ambushes we have seen.

Also, due to the fact we had been carted away by werewolves, Alistair took it upon himself to start up sparring sessions with me again. Unlike months ago when he had first tried to instruct me in the ways of fighting, only to have Leliana take over my lessons, I am able to hold my own and we do not have spectators.

I am not entirely sure this is a good thing. The lack of chaperones, I mean. Not the fact that I am a much better fighter now. I like to be able to defend myself and others, thank you very much.

As I balance my weight on my right foot, I take a blow to the left as Alistair's shield knocks into my side. I swear under my breath as the seam where my armor had been stitched comes undone and parry my daggers with Alistair's sword.

"Blast it, Alistair! I just had my armor mended!" Moving his eyes away from mine, Alistair spares a glance at my side and then shrugs.

"You are the one who insists on keeping this armor. It should have been replaced a long time ago." I hook my foot around the back of his ankle and his balance staggers as I twist away from him.

"Don't make fun of my armor, you heavy-plated upstart!" Our blades cross again with a resounding clash, and I notice the amused look on his face. Stop being amused at my insults instead of angry! That defeats the purpose of a good one liner!

"Heavy-plated upstart? This is coming from the woman who refuses to part with her old leathers." I knock his shielded arm to the side with my right dagger, and plant a kick to his midsection. Curses, it is hard to knock a person over when they already are rather solid! "You should have taken up on the Dalish armor offered to you earlier." You little-hmph!

"I'd prefer not to waltz around Ferelden half naked." It would not be conducive to being protected, now would it?

"Oh, is that supposed to be a bad thing?" My jaw drops in indignation and I angrily swipe at his head, which he dodges easily. I am going to teach you a lesson in manners, you lecher! How dare you laugh at me!

"You seem angry; did I say something to aggravate you?" Oh you know exactly what you did! My eyes narrow to slits as I attempt everything to put this almost Templar in his place. Alistair seems surprised at the ferocity behind my attacks and he is placed on the defensive. I move back a step as he attempts a disarming move, in which my daggers would have been twisted out of my grip, and reach inside a pouch I have strapped to my waist with my free hand. I sling a fine powder into Alistair's eyes and he is immediately disoriented. In his confusion, I slice the arm straps of his shield and the heavy object falls to the ground. Alistair begins to regain his composure as he whacks the flat of his sword against my left wrist, which stings enough for me to drop my dagger and I drive my knee against his stomach. The momentum causes him to fall backwards, and I land on top of him with my remaining dagger pressed to his neck. As we catch our breath, I realize the position we are in and inwardly kick myself.

…This was a bad idea.

"Do you yield?" Alistair nods and I move the dagger away from his throat. How did we end up like this anyway? First, he teased me and then I flung that powder in his eyes and then-

"When did you learn to do that?" I swallow at the dark look in Alistair's eyes and immediately scramble away from him, nearly tripping and falling again in the process.

I tend to lose any sort of grace when I am in a panic.

"Leliana taught me a while back." Alistair sits up and shakes his head, brushing any remaining powder from his forehead.

"Rogues, all of you are deceptive and tricky." Hence the title, it's not as if we are noted for our loving and caring ways. "Is this stuff supposed to make your eyes burn?" Blast it! I must have used too much! I crouch down next to Alistair as he rubs his eyes.

"Don't rub it; it will only make it worse." Alistair stubbornly keeps his hand pressed over his eyes as I try to pull it away. Sodding Alistair and his sodding strength!

"No!"

"For the Maker's sake, stop acting like a child and let me take a look at it!" I tug on his hand with all of my strength, and he hesitantly spreads his fingers to peek through. If I didn't feel slightly guilty for having used that powder in the first place, I would find this situation a bit amusing.

"There, is that enough?" With one last yank at his wrist, his hand falls away and I am surprised to see there isn't any redness or sign of irritation in his eyes. I blink in confusion as his hand wraps around my forearm.

"What in the Void?" Alistair grins and I am pulled forward until I am nearly sprawled against him once more.

"Got you," Before I can move back, his arm snakes around my waist and he is kissing me in a manner that has my heart nearly beating out of my chest. When in the Maker's name did he learn to kiss like this? I highly doubt it is in the Chantry curriculum. Just as I move to deepen the kiss, Alistair pulls back just enough to lightly trace his lips across my jaw line and down my neck.

Curses, why is he making it so difficult to stop?!

"So Alistair," My heart skips a beat as he hums in response against my throat. Maker's breath, this needs to end before we really find ourselves in a compromising situation. "What if I told you I am Camille Cousland?" I feel him pause for a brief moment before he continues in his ministrations once again. He better not even think about using his teeth, or so help me!

"It certainly wouldn't make my day worse." I push him back lightly only to have him press his mouth against mine once again. I nip his lip lightly to try to get his attention, and find out this is a mistake as he rolls us to our sides and tightens his arm around me. We remain like this for a moment longer until my common sense returns and I detach my lips from his. He tries to follow me and I place my index finger over his mouth.

"We need to slow down." Alistair stares at me with such heat that I reflexively swallow. His hand reaches up to trace my cheek and I involuntarily lean into it.

What is wrong with me? Surely I have more self control than this!

"You know, I wish it were true." I look at him with confusion as he continues tracing my cheekbone with his thumb.

"What do you mean?" He sighs and rests his forehead against mine.

"If you were Camille Cousland, I would be much more willing to become king." Wait, what?! You don't believe me?! "But I'll be damned if they try to take you away from me." I sit up quickly in shock, and words fail me as he sits up as well.

"Don't you see? " YOU DON'T SODDING BELIEVE ME WHEN I FINALLY WORK UP THE COURAGE TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH?! "No matter what happens, we met for a reason." _I can't believe that you don't believe me! _"There must be a way that we can be together, and I will find it."

This is bloody ridiculous! _How dare you not believe me Alistair Theirin!_ Everyone else believed me without question when I told them the truth, why do you have to be so difficult?! I am torn from my thoughts as Alistair kisses me quickly and pulls me to my feet.

"I promise you." Promise me what?!

"But Alistair, I really am-" I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat and I whirl around to see Leliana standing a few feet away from us. Oh dear, I don't trust that look on her face. Blast it!

"Dinner is ready; we are all waiting for the two of you to return." I pick up my daggers quickly and sheathe them. As I go to follow Leliana, Alistair grasps my hand and kisses my forehead. I look up at him once more and despite my aggravation with him the expression on his face has my heart melting.

What in the Maker's name are you doing to me?

As we return to the camp and I receive a bowl of stew, I notice Zevran regarding me with a scrutinizing expression. My stomach drops as I realize he is staring more specifically at my throat. Nervously, I grasp my neck with my fingers.

"What? What's wrong?" Zevran's expression turns wry as he sits closer to me.

"I have a lotion that can help cover up those bruises for you," Bruises?! As in plural?! I am going to murder you Alistair! "Unless your lover prefers for them to show as a mark of possession, I am not one to judge." I shoot a glare in Alistair's direction and notice he has turned so red that if it were possible, steam would be coming out of his ears.

Why me?

* * *

We arrive at the entrance of Orzammar and find an argument brewing at the massive doorway leading into the dwarven kingdom. I have to give the guard some credit; he is not backing down in the slightest to this man's ire. I wonder if this is just foreshadowing as to what we will endure inside the mountain.

Blast it, there's no wood for me to knock on!

"Veata! This land is held in trust for the sovereign dwarven kings." Yeah, you tell them! So long as you grant us passage, just so we are clear. "I cannot allow entry at this time."

"King Loghain demands the deshyr or lords or whatever you call them in your Assembly!" _King_ Loghain? Also, you have subpar negotiation skills. If you want to convince anyone who shares a different culture than yours to join your cause, you have to show respect to their customs. _Teyrn_, not King, Loghain certainly did not send his best to represent himself. "I am his appointed messenger." Let me guess, his favored messenger had the flu and couldn't make the trip?

"I don't care if you're the king's wiper," MAKER! That is classic! I am definitely using that one in the future! Ha ha! That is brilliant! I like you, dwarf. "Orzammar will have none but its own until our throne is settled." King's wiper, oh Andraste, I am still laughing over that one. Go ahead Nathan, I have a feeling you will do well with this guard. He speaks your language.

"Why have your people retreated like this?" That is an excellent question. The King's wiper looks at us with disdain.

"They hide because they are dwarves." And you speak because you are stupid. If you were intelligent, you would sit down and bloody stuff it.

"I would challenge any race to fare as well. Our king is dead." Oh no, dwarven politics are the worst. Why did it have to be politics? Why?! "Endrin Aeducan returned to the Stone not three weeks ago." What is it with Ferelden and having issues with royalty? It is a shame about King Endrin, however, my Father spoke highly of him. "The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes without agreeing to a successor. If it is not settled soon, we risk a civil war." It is thrilling to know Ferelden can be on the verge of civil war above and below ground. Let alone the fact we have a Blight upon us.

When it rains, it sodding pours.

"The Grey Wardens need their traditional dwarven allies." Clever move Nathan, the dwarves have high respect for the Grey Wardens here.

"The Wardens killed King Cailan and nearly doomed Ferelden!" No they didn't, Loghain abandoned the King and his army in the midst of battle. My hands are itching to grab my daggers and slip your throat, don't give me a reason to scratch. "They're sworn enemies to King Loghain."

"He's no more a king than I am a sodding Tevinter Magister." Oh…I said that out loud. Now the messenger is angry at me. The guard looks over the Grey Warden treaties Nathan placed in his hands.

"Well, that is the royal seal." Darn right it is. "That means only the Assembly is authorized to address it. Grey Warden, you may pass." Ha! Take that wiper man, looks like you are stuck out here as we make our way into Orzammar.

Serves you right for insulting the Wardens, you arse.

"You're letting in a traitor? And a foreigner?!" No, he hasn't let you inside, remember? "In the name of King Loghain I demand that you execute this…stain on the honor of Ferelden!" Oh, no he did not just say that! You, ser, are a dead man walking.

"Loghain is the traitor who killed King Cailan at Ostagar!" I call the chance to kill the wiper!

"What? L-lies and slander! King Loghain will not suffer this! I will not suffer it. I'm his messenger!" Ha, actually I'd say you're just Loghain's bitch.

"Kill each other as you will, but take your sodding fight off my doorstep." Well, don't mind if I do.

I immediately launch towards the bitch-messenger and he does not even have enough time to hold his shield up before my dagger slices across his throat. He drops to the ground at my feet and I swear as a spell hits my side, feeling the skin underneath my armor burn where my armor was damaged. Sodding mages! That hurt!

Alistair and Sten make quick work of the mage as Wynne runs over to me and looks at my side. I wince as the healing magic soaks into my skin, causing it to grow back and leave a jagged burn mark across my left side of my ribcage.

That settles it, I am getting new armor.

We make our way to the entrance again and see the guard standing there with a pleased expression on his face.

"You've done me a service. That fool Imrek was barking for a week." See? Even the guard understands that bitches bark. "Are all humans so touched?" You'd be surprised, my dear dwarf.

"You are free to enter Orzammar, Grey Warden, though I do not know what help you will find." Of course not, because nothing about our lives is easy. Let alone the fact the aid we were promised with these treaties is supposed to be unconditional.

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Wow, we have been in Orzammar for what, ten minutes, and there has already been a bloodbath. For once, it is one we are not involved in but it still is not something I wanted to witness.

Have I mentioned that I hate dwarven politics? Well, I do. Maker's breath if this is a sign of what is to come, I'd rather go traipsing through the deep roads at this point. Despite the violence we just witnessed, Orzammar is majestic in its own right. You can't compete with the detail the dwarves have put into building this kingdom or the history behind it, but I am already feeling a bit claustrophobic.

After being warned by the Captain of the Guard to mind our p's and q's we search the commons and hear so many different opinions of who should rule it has given me a splitting headache. I can see where each side has merit. Harrowmont is trustworthy but he believes in the limiting caste system the dwarves have lived by for centuries. Bhelen is ambitious and most likely has been dabbling in manners of the immoral sort but he has ideals that would free the dwarves in the way they view life.

Once you see the casteless, you'll know exactly what I mean.

On the way to the Diamond Quarter we are stopped by a darling young dwarven girl who has dreams of studying at the Circle. I could tell Nathan was highly flattered when she referred to him as 'my lord' and told him what an honor it was to meet him. He has continued to walk around proudly ever since.

I'll never understand men.

As we make our way into the Diamond Quarter I pull Nathan aside where none of the others, particularly Alistair can overhear our conversation. The criers Harrowmont and Bhelen have stationed throughout the area are quite helpful in this case.

"Nathan, I have a dilemma." He raises an eyebrow in concern.

"What's wrong?" I glance over at Alistair, who is in deep conversation with Zevran of all people, and bite my lip nervously.

"I told Alistair the truth." Nathan claps his hand on my shoulder happily as if to congratulate me.

"You did? Good on you, Milla. What did he say?" I sigh and lightly remove his hand from my shoulder. His expression changes to concern once again and it is yet another reminder of Fergus and his brotherly ways.

"Did he hurt you? I swear I will bloody tear him apart, future King of no." I wave my hands frantically in protest.

"No! No, it was nothing like that! I told him the truth about who I am and he didn't believe me!" Or, I told him in a roundabout sort of way. Nathan is silent for a few moments as if he is trying to carefully choose his answer.

"You told him…and he didn't believe you?" I nod and glance over my shoulder once again to make sure no one is eavesdropping.

"Yes." I watch as Nathan's mouth twitches, and then suddenly he is doubled over at the waist with hysterics. I feel my temper begin to rise as he continues to laugh uncontrollably and it draws the attention of the people surrounding us.

"Stop laughing!" Nathan dodges the hand I swat towards the back of his head. "It's not funny! I don't know what to do!" Nathan wipes tears from his eyes as he begins to regain his composure.

"Only you, Milla, why is it that these things only seem to happen to you?" This is a question I ask myself daily.

"Void if I know! What am I supposed to do, Nathan? He has plans! Plans for himself and Milla Rhiann, not plans for himself and Camille Cousland!" I tense up as a naughty grin forms on Nathan's face.

"Plans? What sort of plans?" He is going to have my fist shoved down his throat if he doesn't stop teasing me. Why did I even come to Nathan for advice anyways? "Let me guess, he is so absolutely in love with you that he has decided he is going to find a way for the two of you to be together and damn the ones who try to stop him." I blink once, and then twice.

"Maker, it's as if you were there, and he's not in love with me." Nathan grabs my shoulders and turns me around towards Alistair. I notice that same heart melting expression on his face and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"If you're saying that's not a man in love, than you're only fooling yourself." No, don't say that! I can't handle this right now! "The question is, whether or not you'll admit you feel exactly the same way about him." I spin around towards Nathan and jab a finger at his chest.

"I am not some lovesick girl, Nathan." He only smiles in response and that seems to make me even angrier.

"Of course not, judging by the look on your face, you are far past being lovesick." My mouth opens and closes in a manner not unlike a fish. I believe it is safe to say, I am absolutely flabbergasted.

"Just be careful, those hickeys of yours are more telling than anything else." My face heats up as I brutally punch Nathan on the arm. I thought those had faded by now!

I am wearing a scarf from now on.

I know I have mentioned a few times already that I hate dwarven politics, but what I just witnessed in the Assembly is enough to influence that opinion even more so. They threaten each other on the sodding floor! If any of us acted in such a way at a Landsmeet, which does happen from time to time, executions are ordered immediately.

It's amazing, it really is.

I don't trust the Vartag fellow any farther than I can throw him, and I suspect Nathan doesn't either but find ourselves delivering promissory notes to certain deshyrs that have supposedly been promised the same thing from Lord Harrowmont. Lady Dace, in my humble opinion, deserved a slap across the face. Listen dwarf, er, dwarfette, regardless if you come from a noble house how you treat others no matter their station proves exactly what type of person you are.

This is further proof that I am indeed my Father's child. AND ALISTAIR DOESN'T BELIEVE ME!

I'm still mad.

Are you bloody kidding me? We barely made it through the commons and some Carta thugs decided they wanted us to pay some sort of "Stranger Safety fund?" He even pointed out that we are heavily armored, and yet he still tried to intimidate the lot of us. Needless to say, the group of thugs did not last long and I am curious as to who this Jarvia person is. She sounds like a right harridan.

We enter Tapster's Tavern and the overwhelming stench of alcohol and body odor greets us. I watch as many dwarves tip their ale filled mugs back and I cannot fight the grimace. I made the mistake of trying dwarven ale once, and I threw up for the next day afterwards.

Never again shall I drink that poison!

We find Lord Helmi arguing with another tavern dweller over the usefulness of the Proving and he is unsurprised to find out Harrowmont was double dealing him. Now I know what it feels like to be a messenger, and it really isn't that entertaining. Now if we could share good news that might be something else. I bump into a red headed dwarf and we both swear as his mug shatters against the ground.

"Hey, why dontcha' watch where you're going?" I raise an eyebrow as the dwarf seems to be talking to my chest as opposed to my actual face. My eyes are up here you lecher.

"Why don't you slow down on the ale? You can barely stand as is." The dwarf sways on his feet as he shakes his fist underneath my chin.

"You think you're so sodding special dontcha'?" Yes, my Mother told me that every day. "Even if you've got a nice rack," I raise an eyebrow as he trails off, his eyes having not moved from my chest yet.

I hate drunks.

"Is everything alright, Milla?" I look over my shoulder and see Alistair glaring at the drunken dwarf currently ogling me.

"He's just a drunk; he can't do any harm to me." I watch as the dwarf sways on his feet a few more times and immediately falls onto his back. I shoot Alistair a wide smile and gesture towards the fallen dwarf with my hand.

"See? I didn't even have to use my fancy powder." Alistair leans close enough to my ear that I can feel the light tickle of his breath. Great, now my ear itches.

"After the results of the last time you used it, I'd prefer it only be used on me." I blush but refuse to turn around and bring my mouth any closer towards his.

"That's because you tricked me." A shiver runs down my spine at the laugh I receive. Blast it Alistair, stop breathing on me! It is disconcerting!

"I daresay it was well worth it." He finally moves away from me, and my now sensitive ear, and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I was not made to endure this type of teasing! What happened to the Alistair I met who didn't know how to flirt or didn't understand any type of inappropriate jokes?

This confident Alistair is becoming too much for me. I think he has been hanging around Nathan and Zevran for too long.

I watch as the dwarf brings himself to a stand and this time Nathan is the one to intercept him. Good, I didn't want to talk to him anyways! Oh, so your wife is in the Deep Roads is she? I can't imagine why she would ever want to leave a prized stallion such as you.

Alright, that was mean, I'll admit it.

After much deliberation, Nathan decides to take only a few with him into the Deep Roads to search for Lord Dace. I am surprised, however, that he decides to take Morrigan and Zevran with him. Alistair is usually a given, particularly when there are chances of encountering darkspawn. Wynne, Leliana, and Sten decide to remain in the tavern in hopes of finding a few rooms for us and Rufus and I escort the others to Orzammar's entrance to the Deep Roads.

While Nathan, Morrigan, and Zevran are distracted by Rufus's need for attention Alistair pulls me out of earshot.

"I know this might be asking a bit much of you, but try to stay out of trouble while we are gone?" I gasp in mock offense and place my hand over my heart.

"This is a lofty request; it will truly depend on how long you are away." My smile falls at the serious expression in his eyes and I nod in contrition.

"You are the one that needs to be careful; I'll be safely tucked away in Orzammar while you search through the Deep Roads." Alistair straightens his posture and deepens his voice.

"Fear not, milady, I shall return to you after I complete my deeds of valor and other such things worthy of being called 'ser knight.'" I smile once again at this and ignore the sense of foreboding I feel every time I think about the Deep Roads.

"Do try to come back in one piece, if you find it agreeable."

"One thing I would find agreeable is, you know, a send off of sorts?" Cheeky almost Templar, I know what you're up to. I lean forward and brush a quick peck against his cheek.

"That's it? Nothing more?" I shake my head and take a step back.

"Think about it this way, if you return safely you'll have something to look forward to." He grins at this and motions towards the rest of the group waiting for him.

"I shall try not to keep you waiting then." I send him off with a wave as Rufus bounds over to me, knocking against my legs in his excitement. Nathan must have told him I have a treat for him.

I watch as the four of them disappear behind the entrance of the Deep Roads and silently pet Rufus's back, not liking the feeling that has settled in my chest. I sigh and head towards the tavern once again to meet up with the rest of my companions.

Maker, I can't be missing him already.

"C'mon Rufus, let's see about finding myself some new armor." Rufus barks happily and suddenly takes off ahead of me. My smile falls as I notice he is chasing after a nug.

Blasted dog, you're not going to make it easy to keep an eye on you.

* * *

**Milla finally tells the truth, in a way, and Alistair doesn't believe her. What will she do to solve this problem? You'll find out soon enough! Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Next stop: Jarvia, and more dwarven politics! **

**Aeryn-Shade**


	14. In which I cause trouble again

**I finally managed to get this chapter out! Thank you all so much for your support and I hope you enjoy this newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

"Milla! Over there!" I spring towards the ground and slide on my stomach as the object of my search barely manages to slip through my fingers once again. The chaotic noise surrounding me fades to a whisper as I lock eyes with the creature in question. It seems to sense the tension between the two of us as its ears twitch nervously. Slowly, I move towards it using my elbows until it is within arm's reach. Just a little bit more and I'll have it…

"No, Rufus!" I am suddenly overtaken by eighty pounds of solid mabari muscle and the flighty creature takes off in the opposite direction, moving too uncommonly fast to be anything but possessed.

I hate nugs.

Leliana pulls Rufus off of me, which was rather good due to the fact he was cutting off my oxygen supply, and helps me to my feet. I huff in aggravation as she fusses over my appearance and the fact that I have dust covering my new set of armor.

Have I mentioned that this new set comes with a pair of trousers? Well, it does. I wouldn't be diving to the floor otherwise; I am not giving anyone a free show of what is up my skirt.

"Leli, do you truly want to have this nug as your pet?" Leliana nods fervently and I sigh, bringing my hand to my forehead. We have been chasing this sodding nug for hours, having corralled its brethren and returned them to the dwarf that misplaced them in the first place.

He called us the 'best sodding nug wranglers' he's ever seen. This is a title I could have lived without.

"Yes, the poor thing is merely frightened!" Yeah, and it travels at the bloody speed of light. "I am sure with some tender loving care it will come to accept affection." Oh, I'll show it some tender loving care; in the form of a drop kick. Alright, I'm being dramatic, but do you know how annoying it is to continually chase something only to have it slip through your fingers every time?

Leliana, Rufus, and I freeze as we hear the familiar squeaking of the nefarious nug coming from underneath a merchant's booth. I swear the little rodent is taunting us.

Typically, one would not find the three of us spending any spare time in search of a small, pink rabbit-rat hybrid but while we have been waiting for our favorite Grey Wardens to return Leliana and I have taken it upon ourselves to grace Orzammar with our good intentions. So far we have reunited a young mother with her family, started a Chantry, searched for a thief who stole from the Shaperate and even managed to snag some snazzy new armor.

We look bloody fantastic, if I do say so myself.

Blast it! There goes that nug again! Get back here you vexatious miniature beast! The three of us run after it, and I follow the nug with my eyes as it darts between booths and evades the stomping of feet around it. With a mighty cry I leap forward once again, grasping the squealing nug around the middle, and roll to a stop against a pair of short, dwarven legs.

What happens afterwards seems to occur in slow motion as the dwarf flies backwards into a booth of lyrium enchanted items, all glowing the faintest shade of blue. My eyes widen in horror as a few trinkets soar through the air and land against the opposite wall, immediately bursting into a raging firestorm.

…Did I do that?

I pass the nug to Leliana, who immediately begins cooing to the blasted thing, and run towards the fire as a company of dwarves have begin to douse the area with bucketfuls of water. I jump into the fray, pouring as many buckets as I can until the flames begin to dwindle and I cough as I inhale a large amount of soot. The other dwarves thank me for my assistance, though I overhear at least three different insults muttered under their breaths, and I wince at the amount of damage caused.

That's going to be expensive to clean up, and Nathan is going to mangle me for this.

"You know, when I asked you to stay out of trouble while I was gone…I really did not expect you to cause a fire." Listen here you-wait…I know that voice. I spin around on my heel and come face to face with a grinning Alistair. Maker's breath, I wish my stomach would desist with the somersaulting.

Besides, it's not as if I missed him or anything. No, not in the slightest…

"Oh, you were gone? I barely noticed." I reply airily, and immediately go into a hacking fit as I manage to inhale more soot. Well, that was attractive Milla. Why don't you just vomit on his shoes again while you're at it? Maybe he'll stop pursuing you if you continue with these antics.

"I'm sure," Hey, I don't like that smug tone. "You have something right…" I stiffen as Alistair tilts my chin up with his finger and brushes a line of ash off of my cheek. "There, good as new." Did he get taller over these past six days? Not that I have been counting, mind you. I just happen to be observant.

Oy, I don't even believe my own excuses anymore.

"Thank you." I step back as Alistair's eyes trail up and down my form in a perusing manner.

"Nice armor, is that new?" If you think to tease me about this set Alistair, so help me I will-"I like it," Oh, then never mind. "It suits you." Aw, stop. I might even blush.

I mean it; I am tired of being flustered by you.

"We have been busy while the four of you went gallivanting through the Deep Roads." Alistair chuckles as we make our way towards Tapsters where I am sure the rest of our companions have congregated.

"I am not sure 'gallivanting' is the word I'd use for it."

"What sort of word would you use then? Frolicking? Traipsing? Meandering?" I grin slyly as he narrows his eyes at me. It's not as fun to be the one teased, now is it?

"You've been waiting for an opportunity like this, haven't you?" Oh yes, and it is so entertaining. I should do this more often.

"Skipping, perhaps? Prancing? Carousing?" I move to enter Tapsters but am hindered by Alistair placing a hand against the door. What in the Maker's name are you doing? If you were a gentleman, you would be opening the door for me, not stopping me!

"It seems I have forgotten something." I raise an eyebrow in question and attempt to pull open the door again. Blast it, it won't even budge.

"If it's in the Deep Roads, then I wouldn't place any hope in finding it again." Stop leaning against the door, curse you! I want to cleanse myself of this soot!

"Oh no, what I'm looking for isn't hiding in the Deep Roads." I freeze as the meaning behind his words slowly sinks in. Before I can slip away Alistair places his other hand against the door, effectively trapping me and swoops down for a lingering kiss. By the time I am certain my mind has become mush and my limbs have turned to jelly Alistair releases me and pulls the door to the tavern open.

"You were right," Wha? I am still trying to remember my name let alone anything I previously said. "That was certainly something to look forward to." My face heats up as I stutter a reply and stumble into the tavern before him. Maker's breath, he's only becoming bolder!

I am in deep trouble.

* * *

Nathan ignores Wynne's insistence that he rest and as we make our way towards the Diamond Quarter, I feel a glare focusing on me. Quickly I look over my shoulder and see that it is Morrigan who is the source behind the animosity towards me.

What in the Void? I thought we were actually somewhat tolerant of each other now. I walk slowly until she catches up with me and notice her expression has only grown worse.

"Is something the matter, Morrigan?" Morrigan crosses her arms and turns her head away from me.

"T'is none of your concern, you have already done enough." What? What did I do?! I haven't even called you a tart in my mind recently!

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nathan questioned me as to why I know anything of Grey Warden stamina, and the evidence pointed to you as the instigator of such an inquiry." Oh, come off of it. You know exactly why you have knowledge of Grey Warden stamina. After all, you were the one dancing horizontally with him.

…I need to think of a new description for anything sexual, I think my eye just twitched.

"With all due respect," This is such an awkward conversation. "If you wanted to be discreet, the two of you should have considered being a little more silent back in Denerim." I jump as Morrigan whips her head towards me and I see the fury blazing in her eyes.

"What is this foolishness you are speaking of?!" …Were you both so drunk that you don't even remember? Wait, I don't remember the two of you consuming very much alcohol that evening.

"You…and Nathan! I was supposed to share a room with you that night but the two of you were already occupying it!" I am surprised to see the faintest hint of pink spread across Morrigan's cheeks.

I have a sudden feeling that I have managed to shove my foot in my mouth. It tastes nasty by the way.

"Assuming that anything between the two of us is any of your concern is a mistake." It's not as if I want to know anything about your relationship with him! Ignorance is bliss! "The reason the two of us left together that evening had to do with a favor I asked of him. No more." My jaw drops as the truth hits me and I am sure the embarrassment I am feeling pales in comparison to our beloved apostate.

"You mean to tell me…nothing happened that night…and another couple had managed to," I can't even finish that sentence. It's just too uncomfortable.

"This is apparent." This is embarrassing. "I suppose I must admit to a misconception of my own." You…want to admit to a mistake? Someone catch me, I feel as if I might faint.

"When I returned that evening, I had concluded you were entertaining a man of your own." WHAT?! "It appears we have both misjudged the other." Morrigan thought I was being…promiscuous? I can barely handle the affection I have received recently! Let alone any of the touchy touchy, lovey lovey!

I am never assuming anything again.

We reconvene with Vartag the Shifty, and the satisfied expression on the dwarf's has my skin crawling. Why are we helping them again? The casteless better show us the true meaning of appreciation after this.

"Lady Dace just came through the quarter on a tear." Of course, she's an unholy terror after all. "She's telling everyone who will listen what a leech and a liar Harrowmont is. Good job." All of the credit for that goes to Nathan, Alistair, Zevran, and Morrigan. They are the four of us that look as if they're about to keel over at any given moment. I'm wonder if Morrigan realizes that she's ever so slightly leaning against me?

I still can't believe she thought I had been indulging in nightly pleasures! Or…technically, it can be anytime; it is not limited to the late hours.

Maker, no! I have been around Zevran for too long, I never even used to think about this! Curse my love of technicalities; my mind is losing its innocence! Losing, I say! Next thing you know I'll be attacking Alistair with my mouth, and I do not mean verbally. Hmm…it would serve him right for cornering me so many times…

I need help, truly I do.

Oh, we're going to meet Prince Bhelen himself? Blessed Andraste, why didn't anyone warn me! I could have put on my fancy wig for such an auspicious occasion. Two sovereigns says he will want more favors from us, I know how these politicians work. If you think about it, I am considered one myself.

Let that thought chill your spine…

Yes, I am still using that quote. Swiftrunner should be honored, wherever he is. Hopefully he found some clothes, unless he wants to be punished for indecent exposure.

We are escorted inside the Palace, and I conceal a grin as Alistair, Nathan, and Sten at some point each have to duck to fit through certain doorways. Perhaps this is wrong of me, but I can't help but be amused by this fact. Nathan spares a glance in my direction and catches my expression.

"And what exactly do you find so entertaining?" I point over my shoulder in the direction of the last doorway the men had needed to squeeze through.

"I'm just waiting for the moment one of you fails to pay attention and smacks their forehead."

"You have a sadistic sense of humor." Yes, yes I do. "In fact, you remind me greatly of my little sister and the way she behaved the last time I saw her." Nathan has a sister? I was never informed of this! Now I am curious.

"You have a sister?" Nathan nods as we continue through the winding hallways of the Palace. Bhelen certainly does not have to worry if he does not want to be found quickly. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Oh, when she was about…six years old?" Oh, so I remind you of a child do I? This is coming from the man who makes faces at peoples' backs when he thinks they are not looking. Granted, I tend to do the same thing but I am far more discreet than he.

"I was taken to the Circle when I was eight, and I haven't seen her in person since." This does not sit right with me, I understand that mages need education on how to properly use their gifts but does it have to be at such a cost? Surely having the love of a family would be a benefit, not a hindrance.

"Once this is all over, will you try to spend time with your family? After ending the Blight, I'd say you will have earned a reprieve to say the least." Maker's breath, how big is this place anyways? The hallways look the same, and do the dwarves really need to have such long passageways? This does not seem conducive to any sort of timeliness.

"My parents passed away a few years after I was taken to the Circle, and my sister lives in Kirkwall." Hmm, I remember Kirkwall. Some cutpurse tried to steal from me while I was visiting Hightown with my brother. It did not end well, as I discovered that day I can run rather swiftly when the occasion calls for it.

"You should visit her once this is all over! I know you must miss her, especially after it having been so long." Nathan lets out a short laugh and I am surprised at the bitterness behind it.

"If only it were that easy," Why do I have a feeling you're not referring to the difficulties of sailing such a distance? "Elena is a mage, just as I am. She's kept in the Circle at Kirkwall." I press my hand to my mouth in shock. The poor girl, even I have heard the rumors of the treatment mages receive in Kirkwall. The fact alone they are housed in the Gallows speaks volumes of the situation.

"In the end, I can't do anything about the situation with my sister. Perhaps after the Blight is over I can pull a few strings to earn a visit with her," Nathan pauses long enough to give me a sly grin. "Especially if I happen to be a close friend of the King and Queen of Ferelden." Oh, hardy har, you think you're so clever. Do you hear any laughter coming from me? No, I didn't think so. Hmph!

Prince Bhelen is exactly how I pictured him in my mind. He has the bearing of someone having been groomed for nobility and a calculating look in his eyes. From experience, I know such types are typically smooth with their speech and not to be trifled with.

"I am impressed, Warden." Darn right, you are. They traveled very quickly through the Deep Roads to deliver your so-called 'evidence' and somehow they are still standing despite their exhaustion. "Not many outsiders so quickly grasp Orzammar's rather…convoluted politics." Believe me, I have been taught about your politics from a young age, and it still gives me a headache.

"I am Prince Bhelen." No, really? I thought you were some other dwarven prince hiding in a palace. "Vartag told me of your efforts against the usurper who tried to claim my father's throne." Efforts? More like going bloody beyond the call of duty for sake of the aid we were promised without conditions.

I hate dwarven politics.

As Prince Crafty elaborates on how much he despises Harrowmont and how we have made the 'right choice' to support him as opposed to a usurper I wonder how long it will take him to add another stipulation before we receive any sort of aid from him. I give him another two minutes, at best.

"Jarvia and her carta are behind this bedlam." This Jarvia person's name seems to crop up quite often here. I have already been threatened a handful of times by her representatives, but as always it was a deadly mistake on their part. "If you can eliminate them," If? You forget who you are speaking to, Princey. "I promise as king I will send as many troops as you need to fight the darkspawn."

And there it is. This makes, what, the second condition we have encountered so far? You're on my list.

"Unfortunately, I have little information on Jarvia." Of course you don't, are you sure you will make a proper king? I thought dwarven monarchs are supposed to have their fingers in all the pies, so to speak. "Her base of power is in Dust Town, the lowest part of the city, and my men have few sources there." Somehow, I sincerely doubt that. Well, it looks like we are going crime lord hunting.

Really, you fanatics just had to attack us the moment we left the Palace? It truly amazes me how often groups think they can ambush heavily armed foes and expect to win. You can ask Zevran, he knows the consequences of failed ambushes.

Yes, I couldn't resist putting that in there.

After the last fanatic is slain, I see Nathan sway on his feet and if it were not for the timely appearance of Sten, he would have fallen forward on his face. Wynne rushes over to him and as her healing magic pours over him, I notice the dark circles beneath his eyes.

"You need to rest, you are pushing yourself far too hard." Nathan shakes his head and stands up unsteadily. I look to Morrigan and see she is in no better shape herself, along with Zevran and Alistair. Taking a deep breath, I make a decision that I know our leader will not be fond of.

"The four of you are exhausted; we will take care of this situation with Jarvia while you return to the inn." Nathan shakes his head once again and I inwardly curse his stubbornness.

"It is too dangerous, and the four of us will be fine, won't we?" Nathan's voice trails off as the realization of how exhausted he and the others are sinks in. I square my shoulders back and take a step closer.

"We've had worse, and you are no good to us half-dead." Nathan locks gazes with mine for a long moment until a tired smile forms on his face.

"You tell a woman something about you, and suddenly she thinks she can give you orders." Hey! I am sure the others agree with me! "Fine, I will allow it this once." Actually, you didn't have the option. I was going to knock the four of you out and tie you to your beds if need be. "But do not cause any unnecessary trouble, is that understood?" Maker's breath, the fire was only an accident!

"Caution is my middle name."

As Wynne drags Nathan, Morrigan, and Zevran towards the inn with promises of rest and sustenance I am pulled to a stop by Alistair's hand on my arm.

"Be careful, alright? I would not handle it well if anything were to happen to you." I rest my hand against his cheek and smile as he places his hand over mine.

"Don't worry so much, we'll be back in time for supper." I slip my hand away from his and point in the direction of the inn. "Now go get some sleep or I will see to it personally that you rest." Alistair laughs at this and I cross my arms.

"Yes, milady, I would not want to incur your wrath." Wise choice. "Even if you are a bit bossy," I huff and point towards the inn again forcefully.

"Go!" I feel a soft kiss brush against my cheek and then watch as Alistair catches up to the others. Leliana sidles up to me and I realize too late that I had been staring at his back for far too long.

"That man could not be any more smitten with you." No! Not the teasing! "It truly is a sweet thing to behold." I clear my throat and ignore the giggling I hear from Leliana.

"Let's just get a move on, shall we?"

* * *

After entering Dust Town, despite my best efforts to avoid making a scene, we found ourselves in three different confrontations before coming upon a conspicuous looking door. I trace the design carved into the face of it, and take a step back as the stone slides upwards, revealing a passageway. Leliana and I sneak ahead of Rufus and Sten, and come upon a room full of dwarven mercenaries.

"Well, look what we have here…" Well, look who likes to pause for effect. "Jarvia said you were looking for trouble. Congratulations, you found it." It's not as if I really have to look for trouble, it seems to find me whether I want it or not.

The four of us leap into battle, Sten plowing through the group of dwarves like an ogre in a rage. I am glad that he came along; he is my favorite Qunari after all. Shh, don't tell the others. The battle ends quickly as I have the leader pressed against the wall with a dagger at his throat.

"Talk." I threaten and the dwarf looks as if he is about to wet his smalls.

"D-don't kill me! Sodding ancestors, what do they teach you on the surface? You fight like a bleedin' archedmon!" Well, I can't say my fighting skills have ever been compared to an archdemon before. My personality, however, is a different matter.

Though it was Fergus that made the comparison, and he was the one who mistakenly thought it would be a good idea to wake me up by yelling in my ear.

"Sweet bloody Stone, look at them all!" I press the dagger closer to his neck, and the dwarf visibly swallows.

"Be a good dwarf, and tell me where your base is."

"The base is below the city. Y-you can get to it through the wall of the third house on this row. Put this token through the slot and it will open!" The dwarf presses a small object into my palm as I release him. My stomach turns as I realize he has handed me a finger bone.

This is unsettling. What sort of madman, or in this case madwoman, uses finger bones as keys? I must have landed in with the crazies again.

"You won't want to be at Jarvia's when I get there." The dwarf fidgets nervously as I continue to glare.

It's just too easy.

"R-really? Oh, thank you! You're a…a good person!" Maybe I should threaten people with daggers more often, I seem to receive the loveliest compliments afterwards. "How do they say it? The ancestors have shown their favor! Bless you!" I watch as he scrambles past us and follow shortly afterwards. By his instructions, we locate the third house and I grimace as I see a slot tiny enough for a finger to slip inside.

"This is disturbing." I mutter as I slide the finger bone into place and the door opens, revealing yet another hidden passageway for the group of us to explore.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Oh, hello there Stout Guard. How are you doing on this fine…evening? My sense of time has been out of balance since we came here.

"What's the password?" Oy, of course there is a password. What sort of hidden carta base would it be without one? I sigh and prepare for the imminent fight.

"Jarvia sucks lizard eggs?" The guard does not seem to like this. Now I am well aware of how to piss off an entire room of dwarven thugs if need be.

"Looks like we have a martyr, boys."

The rest of our time searching through this base is punctuated by fierce fights and sudden assaults. These dwarves even have Qunari mercenaries at hand! How in the Maker's name did they manage that? Another thing, I have never seen Sten so furious before as now having encountered his former brethren.

"There is no honor in such death," I hear him mutter once as we clear yet another room of mercenaries and locate a prison hidden in what seems to be the heart of the base. Ah! There's a dwarf inside one of these cages! Maker's breath, he nearly scared a year off of my life!

"Please…stranger…let me out. I see you bear no love for Jarvia." True, I actually think she's a right twit for causing all of these shenanigans. Not even the good shenanigans that I like to have a part in. "Please, help me." I search around and find a key located on what appears to have been Jarvia's prison warden. I release the dwarf, and feel the sadness emanating from him as he glances towards another cage whose occupant was no longer living.

"Thank you. We've been down here…it's been so long. My friend didn't make it; just stopped eating one day and…all for a stupid bet!" I blink as the now freed dwarf runs away from us and the sound of his footsteps fade in the distance.

Well then…

Gah! I bloody hate assassins! Stop sodding appear out of nowhere for crying out loud! I drive a dagger into the stomach of one of the assassins and twist the blade upwards into his chest. The dwarf falls backwards as I remove the blade I wince at the odd look Leliana gives me. Yes, that was a bit…dramatic for me, but he had it coming! Let this be a lesson to those who would try to sneak up on me!

Have I mentioned that I hate this place? Well I do.

Every room and hallway looks the exact bloody same as the other. The moment I think we have actually made progress is when I realize we have reentered a room that we had previously cleared out. Whoever designed this place must have wanted to spite those like me who have little patience when it comes to such matters.

Where is Jarvia already? This is getting absolutely ridiculous!

"So, Bhelen finally realized his throne means nothing if he can't hold it, yet he still doesn't bother to send his own men." Believe me, lady I wasn't too thrilled at having to do his dirty work. This seems to happen far too often. I take it by the manic gleam in your eyes that you are Jarvia?

"Well you picked the wrong side, stranger." Of course I did, you are not the first antagonist to tell me so nor will you be the last. "It doesn't matter who's king, as long as there's a queen!" Right…don't even start with me on any sort of king and queen relationships. I have heard enough recently to last a lifetime, thank you very much.

"Cheap words coming from a woman whose entire carta is dead," Yes, I'll taunt the crazy lady. It'll be fun!

"You'll pay for their deaths a hundred times over." Will I? Blast it, it seems I'm out of sovereigns, and you're out of luck. "Kill them! But leave the pretty one alive; I have plans for her." _That_ isn't creepy in the slightest. I'm afraid I must decline any sort of involvement with any plans you seem to have for me.

Maker's blood, how many traps are in this room?! I nearly stepped on three different pressure plates and it's not as if I have the time to fix them at the moment! I parry a blow as Jarvia rushes towards me, and I feel the pain resonate through my arms. Her mouth widens into a maniacal grin as she twists away from me and cuts a line across the back of my left leg.

If that crazy bitch ruined my new armor I will have her head!

I drive the pommel of one of my daggers against Jarvia's temple and she staggers to the side. I watch as an arrow sprouts between her eyes and she falls to the ground lifelessly. Serves her right, the back of my thigh is still stinging. I nod towards Leliana, and wince as I press my hand against the back of my leg. I feel the blood seep through my fingers and the room begins to spin as I try to take calming breaths. Rufus leaps past me, tearing out the throat of the last dwarf standing and the room falls silent.

I reach inside my pack and gulp down a health poultice, gagging a little at the aftertaste. Leliana rushes over, bandages in hand and she begins to wrap my leg.

"It seems we have accomplished the task the annoying monarch wished of us." Despite the pain reverberating through my leg, I can't help the smile that forms at Sten's exasperated tone. I will have to buy him some cookies later for the trouble.

"Yes, I think it's time that we move on."

We follow the exiting passage and find that it leads out of a local shop. The owner nearly jumps out of his skin at the sight of us, and is immediately irate.

"Gah! By all the beards of my ancestors! How did you…where did you come from?" Hey, you're the one with the carta entrance in your shop, not me. "You made a hole in my wall!" Listen, messere, I am not in the mood for this. It is not exactly pleasant to walk with a leg injury, and I know I will be receiving an earful once Wynne gets a hold of me.

"That hole leads to a tunnel in the carta's hideout." I shake my head as the dwarf's face grows pale. "Do you happen to know anything about that?"

"It does? Oh, sod it. If people find out about this, my business will be ruined! They'll think I have something to do with Jarvia!" I shift my weight to my good leg and raise an eyebrow.

"I take it you didn't know?" Even so, he still shouldn't have yelled at me. In fact, he should be praising me for handling the Jarvia situation. Someone, bring me a medal!

"No! I don't have anything to do with them! They're criminals!" I would certainly hope not. "When they built this part of the city, they must have built over some tunnels! I swear, I had no idea!" Alright, you can stop barking at me now. "Aw, just leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with this. And if anyone comes asking, I'm gonna tell them you did it!" I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose in agitation.

I hate Orzammar.

The four of us return to the inn and Wynne immediately ushers me into her room, never taking a breath as she continually lectures me.

"What am I going to do with you, Milla? This wound stinks of poison." I yelp as she rips the bandage away from my leg and the area throbs at the mistreatment.

"Maker! That bloody hurt!" Wynne tuts once as she soaks a cloth in warm water and I bury my face in the mattress with a groan.

I still can't believe that shrew sliced through my armor like that.

"You will have to remove your trousers if I am going to clean the wound effectively." Slowly I unfasten the buckles of my boots and slip them off, followed by my trousers. Normally, I would be embarrassed at showing so much skin but at this particular moment I am in too much pain to care.

"Be prepared," I swear loudly and fall on my stomach once again as Wynne cleans the wound with vigor.

"Andraste's arse! Why can't you just use healing magic?!"

"I can't very well heal the area without cleaning it first." How can you be so bloody calm while you are scouring the inside of my leg?! I hear the sound of rapid footsteps and the slap of the door hitting the wall.

"Is everything alright? I heard-" MAKER, NO!

"Alistair, it is not appropriate for you to be here right now, please wait outside!" _Why did it have to be _YOU_ of all people to see me half-naked?! _

"I'm sorry, oh Maker, I'm really sorry!"

"CLOSE THE SODDING DOOR!" I yell, though it is muffled by the mattress, and the room rattles as the door is slammed shut. The silence that follows is deafening. My embarrassment worsens as I hear the chuckle Wynne fails to conceal.

"I am quite sure Alistair is awake now."

You evil, e_vil_ mage, I am never going to live this down.

* * *

**We all know what is coming up next! Our heroes FINALLY enter the Deep Roads, Orzammar has so many events that require so many chapters. For those of you that are wondering, yes, Nathan's sister will have an important part much, much later. (Points will be given out to those who figure out what that means!) Thank you again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Aeryn-Shade**


	15. In which I realize something

**I am so sorry for updating late, usually I have a new chapter out on Mondays! Thankfully, my six day stretch of work is over and I will have extra time this weekend to write! :D Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy this newest chapter! There is plenty of Alistair and Milla in this chapter, for those who love the two of them together! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

I am furious. In fact, this is not an apt description; my blood is boiling, my temperature has spiked, and I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. These bloody dwarves have no sense of gratitude! First it's, 'oh, you need to deliver these papers to certain individuals so they will support me,' done. Then it's, 'By the way, I can't make a true bid for the throne until this sodding insane carta leader is taken down, but guess what, my sources have nothing on her so you will have to be creative while searching for her,' also done. I have the scar to prove it. Now it's, 'Hey, I still have no chance of taking the throne without having the support of a Maker forsaken Paragon so, you'll have to search the Deep Roads for one we aren't even entirely sure is alive. Have fun, pack extra snacks.'

I hate Orzammar.

Besides, this Paragon of theirs that Bhelen went on and on about sounds like she is a few silvers short of a sovereign. Who in their right mind takes their entire household, excluding her husband, into the Deep Roads without any explanations? WOULD THESE BLOODY CRIERS JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!

Oh…I said that out loud. Excuse me ser, I am not usually this testy. You just happened to be screaming news at me while I am in a particularly bad mood. This is something I would find annoying on a good day, let alone when I'm in the middle of a particularly dark fit.

After stocking up on supplies and other various items we will need on this particular journey, we make our way towards Orzammar's entrance to the Deep Roads and just like the last time I stood in front of the entrance I have a deep sense of foreboding.

"So, you were serious before when you said you wanted to help Branka, huh?" Whoa, where did you come from? Wait a second; you're that dwarf that kept ogling me back at Tapsters!

I'm watching you.

"I'm Oghren," Funny, that wasn't the name I had in mind for you. "I don't know if you remember. People seem to forget me these days, or ignore. I forget which." Most likely the latter, but who am I to judge?

"You're Branka's ex-husband." Oo…that is not a nice fact to point out Nathan, I have a feeling this might be a sore spot for him.

"I'm **still** her husband." I knew it. "More than that, I'm the only one who cares about her as a person, not some symbol in the Deep Roads where she can't offend anyone." Even if my first encounter with this dwarf wasn't pleasant, I do feel some pity towards him. My family was taken away from me, but his family willingly left him behind. I would probably get into the drinking as well.

Actually, no, I still don't like it. Maybe I'd just eat! Food…food is good.

"I know what Branka wanted and how she was looking. You, presumably, know everything Bhelen's scouts have discovered about where she disappeared." Something about Caridin's Cross, or at least I think so since I was still fuming at the time Bhelen was giving us information, and the moment I pointed out the fact the name of the place is an alliteration Nathan reminded me that my real name is also one.

Why did my mother have to name me after her great aunt? Camille Cousland makes fun of itself.

It seems that this Oghren is now coming with us, and we have a full company entering the Deep Roads. I am pleased that Nathan didn't follow his usual habit of traveling in fours. How are we supposed to defend ourselves with only four people? There's no telling what awaits us on this journey.

Well, besides darkspawn, and deep stalkers, and some giant spiders…but hey, nothing has managed to off us yet.

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

After having traversed the Deep Roads for quite some time now, I have realized a number of things. One, it is very dark in here, but this is to be expected. Two, Oghren and Zevran should never be paired together as my ears have practically bled from their inappropriate joking. I thought I was immune to it by this point. Three, Sten always has a secret stash of cookies and if you play your cards right he will be willing to give you one. Four-

"Why are you smiling like that? You look suspiciously like the cat that swallowed the pigeon." Hey, that was my fourth discovery! Alistair has a tendency to misquote at any given time. Wait, this is banter! I love banter!

"Canary." Oh, Wynne is the other participant? This should be good. I feel a giggle forming already.

"What?"

"I look like the cat that swallowed the canary." I glance over at Leliana, and notice that she is listening as well. We share a look of amusement as the two carry on.

"I once had a very large cat, but not my point. My point is, why are you smirking?" A question I ask most of you every single day. I can't seem to go a few hours without someone smirking at me. Especially since Alistair has become so bold recently.

"You were watching her, with great interest I might add." ...What? "In fact, I believe you were…enraptured." No, no! Why did you bring me into this?! Alistair, what did you do?!

"She's our troublemaker; someone has to keep an eye on her." You will pay for that comment. Just you wait.

"Oh, I see. So what trouble did you find in those swaying hips, hmm?" Maker…I am going to crawl into a hole now. Why did he have to see me half-naked? I knew he was staring at me! I swear if he has been picturing me in my smalls-

"No, no, no! I wasn't looking at her…you know, hindquarters!"

I hate banter.

"Certainly." That settles it; Alistair is no longer allowed to walk behind me. What if he does something idiotic like falling into a ditch or something? It would serve him right for staring, as a matter of fact.

"I gazed, glanced in that direction, maybe." Maker, it just won't end! I am standing only a few feet away, for crying out loud. "But I wasn't staring, or really seeing anything…even."

"Of course." Sten, come over here and walk behind me. You will not have to worry about Alistair gazing at your posterior. I just gave myself a very disturbing mental picture, oy.

"I hate you. You're a bad person."

Stop laughing Leliana, it's not funny.

What in the Void?! What are these things?! My ears are still ringing from the shriek I heard! Oh…it is a Shriek, you say? The name is appropriate. Die, you bothersome darkspawn filth! You will not be squealing in my ears again, no ser!

BLAST IT, THAT'S AN OGRE! How am I the only one that notices it running towards us?! I jump back as the ogre bends its legs to a crouch and suddenly propels forward. The surrounding area is suddenly filled with the smell of smoke as a maelstrom of fire forms above our heads and I am suddenly knocked forward to the ground as a body covers me from behind. As soon as the raging firestorm ends, and I gag from having an up close and personal experience of the taste of the Deep Roads, the body pressed against mine shifts enough for me to lie on my side.

I'll just give myself three guesses as to who just protected me.

"You have a habit of tackling me to the ground in dangerous situations." I deadpan as Alistair gives me a quick once over. His eyes linger on my legs a little longer than I believe is inappropriate. I'm on to you now, thanks to Wynne.

I'm watching you.

"Are you suggesting I should tackle you to the ground in safe situations?" Why you little! "I could certainly think of a few circumstances that would warrant it."

…

I set myself up for that one.

"Judging by your silence, I take it you are at a loss for words?" I open my mouth once, and then decide I will not dignify such a remark with a response.

I won't.

"Morrigan, I think you may have killed Alistair and Milla."

"T'was not my intent for the two to be caught in the crossfire, though I am not entirely sure that Alistair would be missed," Alistair and I share a look of annoyance as we both stand up.

"Thank you Morrigan, the sentiment is appreciated." I hear Alistair mutter as I adjust my armor. The apostate merely rolls her eyes and moves away from us and Nathan follows shortly after. I wonder how much longer it will take Morrigan to admit she does indeed fancy our dear leader. I mean, is it really so difficult to admit you care for someone?

…Unless you're in the situation I am in, meaning I have nothing to admit to.

"Oh, Alistair?" Alistair pauses in his grumbling long enough to grin boyishly at me.

That grin needs to be outlawed.

"Yes?"

So does the new tone he's been using with me recently.

"Thank you." Alistair's teasing look softens into something tender as he lifts a hand to stroke my cheek.

"You never have to thank me." The moment is interrupted by the gravelly laugh of a darkspawn Emissary in the distance and once again we are thrust into battle.

I cannot even begin to describe the amount of close encounters we have had since we have entered the Deep Roads. It's as if we take ten steps and suddenly another group of beasts attacks us. We already have journeyed through Caridin's Cross and just now have come upon Ortan Thaig and I already suspect that this Branka person is going to be put on my list.

I swear, if we are stuck in the Deep Roads for weeks because of this search heads will roll.

Oh look, more darkspawn, let me contain my absolute shock at the sight of you. Oy, do you really think charging at me is going to do you any good? Fine, I'll kill you like the pest you-what in the Void?! Since when did darkspawn start grabbing people and attempt to drag them away?!

I spin around and slice a dagger across the throat of the hurlock that had tried to lift me away and as it collapses to the ground I notice another hurlock had attempted the same move with Morrigan. I grimace a little as she glares down at the twitching, electrocuted mess at her feet and I quickly move towards someone who would most keep any other grabby darkspawn from touching me. Ah, there you are Sten. You be a good chaperone, now, and make sure nobody lays their hands on me.

After the strange battle ends Nathan walks up to Morrigan and I with a confused look on his face.

"Did those darkspawn try to capture you?" Yes, and they have a horrible stench up close if you want to know. My skin is still crawling at the fact one of them had its arms wrapped around me for a moment.

"I did not think darkspawn were clever enough to attempt kidnappings." And I don't plan on being carried off again, having to stare at a werewolf's posterior was horrible enough. Thank the Maker it wasn't gassy.

"This is a grave sign indeed." On that lovely note, shall we move on? Time's a wasting after all, we have a Paragon to find and…is that a dwarf eating a darkspawn corpse? Maker…I'm going to be sick. The air is too hot here, someone find me a bucket!

The dwarf's head jerks up at our approach and he flees from us with a tormented scream. Wow, he moves fast for a little guy. Let's go ahead and follow him through the dark cavern he led us to, this isn't a bad idea in the slightest.

"There's nothing for you here! It's mine! I claimed it!" Well then…it seems he is a bit possessive. What happened to this poor dwarf?

"Who are you? What are you doing down here?" For that matter, why were you feasting on darkspawn? I highly doubt it is an acquired taste, like Orlesian snails. I remember the first time Mother had me try the delicacy and I spat it out so fast it landed on the chandelier above us and was stuck there for quite some time.

Granted, I was eight, but it was a traumatizing experience.

"You've come to take my claim! You surfacers are all alike; thieving scoundrels." Hey now, I'm working on my tendency to steal. "Well, I found it first." Good for you then.

My skin is still crawling, by the way. Nasty darkspawn.

The dwarf watches us nervously, his body twitching as if he had no control over his own movements. My heart sinks as I eye the first grayish-black spot on his skin. The dark circles underneath his eyes are another symptom of something horrible.

He's contracted the Taint.

"Begone, you! You'll bring the dark ones back, you will! They'll crunch your bones!" Or attempt to carry you off. But perhaps this only happens with the opportunistic ones of the hoard.

"He must have been feeding off of the darkspawn for quite some time. It's a wonder he's still alive." Nathan regards the dwarf with pity and the wrongness of the circumstances hit our party hard.

"It burns when it goes down! It burns!" How long has he been stuck here? "It's my claim, not yours! Crunch your bones!" The dwarf turns back into the cavern and flees once again just as a swarm of spiders descend from the ceiling.

I hate spiders.

I chase after a particularly large spider that enters the cavern the dwarf had disappeared into and dig my daggers into its back before it can get much further. The spider hisses angrily and spins on me, shooting a web at my foot and rendering it immobile. The spider rears back to charge at me and at the last second I drive my daggers upwards through its neck and into its skull. The spider curls up on its back and I quickly cut the webbing attaching my foot to the ground. As soon as my foot is mostly free, I shake my boot angrily in an attempt to dislodge a few strands that do not want to release me.

I am sure it is a rather amusing sight, and for once no one is around to tease me for it. My stomach sinks at the sound of footsteps behind me.

"You really need to stop sneaking off," Nathan comments as I finally manage to dislodge my foot.

"Whether or not you believe me, I did not do this on purpose." He opens his mouth to retort but is interrupted by the sound of scuffling and angry muttering. We glance at each other and then move in the direction of the noise. A short walk reveals a cave piled high with trinkets and the dwarf we encountered earlier stands in the middle of it all.

"Go away! This is mine! Only I gets to plunder its riches!" Nathan and I argue with each other using hand gestures until a particularly threatening one from him has me clearing my throat and speaking to the addled dwarf.

"I only want to talk to you." Stupid Nathan, you are the one who does the talking. I'm the one who makes sarcastic remarks for my own amusement.

"No! No talking! You leave my territory!" Alright then, I tried, let's go Nathan! A hand on my arm stops me mid turn and I level my angriest glare in Nathan's direction. Fine, then.

"I'm not here to steal anything, I promise." Nathan looks surprised at my persuasive tone and I resist the urge to wrinkle my nose at him. Just because I don't typically use my diplomatic skills does not mean I don't have any. Only Sten has witnessed my powers of coercion, but only because he tries to hide his stash of sweets from me; speaking of which, I wonder if he still has a few cookies left.

"Pretty lady…pretty eyes, pretty hair…" Is it sad to say he is the first to ever compliment my wig? "Smells like the steam of burning water, blue as the deepest rock…" Was he some sort of poet before this disaster happened? "So, the pretty lady won't take anything from Ruck?" Wait a second…you must be the one that poor woman was asking us about back in Orzammar. "You won't take Ruck's shiny worms and pretty rocks?"

Milla solemnly swears that she will not even look upon said worms and shiny rocks. For one thing, Milla does not like worms and shiny rocks are only a distraction.

"I just want to talk, I won't take anything." Nathan still can't seem to comprehend the tone I am using. Yes, Ruck is beyond any point of saving from the Taint, but he will still hear the tone I reserved for Oren whenever he was distressed about anything.

I miss my nephew so much…

"Oh, Ruck not mind that, maybe…" I try my best to converse with Ruck, and find out our next objective involves digging through a spider's nest. I, for one, do not find this appealing in the slightest. I make a mistake with asking Ruck about his mother and his rambling only worsens as the time passes. I also saw Nathan visibly pale as Ruck informed him he could see the 'darkness inside him.' I do not know much about Grey Wardens and their practices, nobody does, but if it has something to do with the Taint…

"You have to tell your mother you're alive." Ruck shakes his head so violently he almost loses his balance and Nathan takes a protective step closer towards me.

"No, no, no! She cannot…she remembers a boy, a little boy, with bright eyes and a hammer and she cannot see this! Swear-promise-vow you won't tell!"

"Would you rather she think you are dead?"

"Yes, yes! Tell the mother Ruck is dead! He's dead and his bones are rotting in the crawlers' webs and she should never look again." My heart clenches at this, knowing that this is another example of a family torn apart.

"I will tell her you died bravely." Ruck presses his hands to his face, dragging the skin down as if he wants to tear the flesh from his face.

"Pretty lady is like Mother, yes. Too good, too pretty for the darkness."

* * *

Whenever or if we find Branka I am delivering a swift punch to her sodding mouth. She wasn't at Caridin's Cross, and after fighting a bloody queen of all spiders we found her journal that revealed she was heading to the Dead Trenches.

Anything with the title 'dead' in it is something that should be avoided, but _no_, Branka just had to waltz off in that direction because she is insane. I hope she doesn't mind going for the rest of her life without teeth by the time I'm done with her.

We reach the location of the Dead Trenches, and the chasm is so huge I immediately feel dizziness creep up on me as we step closer. The sound of clanking armor and stomping footsteps draws us closer, and the floor of the chasm is so lit with torchlight it looks like molten lava.

HOLY MAKER THAT THING JUST FLEW UP OUT OF NOWHERE! Is…is that the Archdemon? I stumble backwards as the beast lands on the bridge a distance away from us and spews purple fire from its mouth. The darkspawn below, which can be nothing but the might of the hoard, roars in response and marches forward as the Archdemon flies ahead of it.

"The hoard must be marching towards the surface," Nathan observed gravely and I feel a shiver run down my spine.

How in the Void are we supposed to fight that thing? It makes the High Dragon we fought a while back look like a court jester. Not even a good court jester, for that matter, more like the one that is reserved in case the official court jester is ill.

Maker's breath, how many darkspawn are in this spot?! Even with the help of the Legion of the Dead we've been ambushed every step of the way! There was also another attempt of carrying people off, but the new targets were Leliana and Wynne. I have never seen Wynne so angry before. She actually bashed in the darkspawn's head with her stave.

Remind me never to piss her off.

After searching through various crypts and being assaulted repeatedly for every five steps we take we enter a room with strange, fleshy outgrowths speckling the surrounding area. Is it just me, or does this look similar to what we witnessed in the Circle tower?

BLOODY VOID, there are skeletons in here too?! I have had it with these sneak attacks, and darkspawn, and spiders, and spirits, and deep stalkers, and golems! I hate the Deep Roads, I _hate _it! If I never have to come here again it will be too soon!

Speaking of which, I need to find the golem that belongs to the nifty control rod I was given.

"First day, they come and catch everyone." What in the Void?! Who said that? WHO SAID THAT?!

"Second day, they beat us and some for meat." Excuse me, Creepy Disembodied Voice, could you be so kind as to stop with this sodding nursery rhyme from the Void? Oh, hi Alistair. You don't have to grab a hold of my hand, I'm not going anywhere.

If I weren't so utterly disturbed, I would find this gesture cute.

"Third day, the men are all gnawed on again." If this is someone's idea of a joke, I am not laughing.

"Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate." How in the Void are you projecting your voice like this? Is this some sort of talent?

"Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn." …Turn for what? Why do I have a feeling it's not for something pleasant like taking a turn around the dance floor.

"Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams." Oh Maker, oh Maker, oh Maker, this is only getting worse! WHAT WAS THAT?! Oh…it was just Oghren belching. That dwarf needs to be careful, I am so anxious right now that I almost knifed him.

"Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew." I'm going to be sick. I feel my stomach churning, I need air. Someone, give me air! Alistair, don't you dare let go of my hand now! Even if I'm clenching it so hard you're probably losing all of the feeling in your fingers.

"Eighth day, we hated as she is violated." V-violated?

"Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin." Is it too late to go back to Orzammar? Maybe we can just threaten the dwarves until they choose a king. That sounds like a fantastic idea, really. I don't want to know anything else about kin devouring!

WHAT IN THE VOID, THAT FLESHY SACK MOVED! Blast it Rufus, now is not the time to mark your territory!

"Now she does feast, as she's become the beast." No Nathan, please don't open that door. For the love of all that is good and pure in Thedas, please don't-fine. Don't listen to me. If we die, I'll kill you.

We enter another corridor to find the source of the utterly creepy poem that has graced our ears. A dwarven women crouches on the floor, digging through the fleshy remains only to bring it to her mouth, and I feel my stomach churn once more. She repeats her poem over and over again, as if she does not notice someone is listening.

Oh Maker, she's standing up and…what happened to her? This is even worse than Ruck's condition. I feel Alistair pull me into his side protectively, and do not have the will to fight him.

"What is this? A human? Bland and unlikely." This is all yours, Nathan. "Feeding time brings only kin and clan. I am cruel to myself. You are a dream of strangers' faces and open doors." Feeding time?! Did anyone else notice that?

"Is this darkspawn corruption? This looks…different." It looks sodding terrifying, that's what!

"Corruption! The men did that! Their wounds festered and their minds left. They are like dogs, marched ahead, the first to die." Either Alistair is twitching, or I'm trembling. Maybe it's both. "Not us. Not me. Not Laryn. We are not cut. We are fed. Friends and flesh and blood and bile and…and…" I just gagged. I haven't even eaten anything recently and I am about to lose my stomach.

"All I could do is wish Laryn went first. I wished it upon her that I would be spared." There's always a 'but'… "But I had to watch." I knew it. "I had to see the change. How do you endure that? How did Branka endure?"

"What change? What are they doing?" I am tempted to plug my ears; I don't want to hear anything else.

"What they are allowed to do, what they think they must. And Branka…" Funny how Branka seems to be the center of all of our recent problems… "Her lover, and I could not turn her." Lover?! I glance in Oghren's direction and catch the shattered look on his face before he manages to conceal it. "Forgive her…but no, she cannot be forgiven. Not for what she did. Not for what she has become."

I can honestly say I have never wanted to hug Oghren until now.

"What did she do? What did Branka do?"

"I will not speak of her! Of what she did, of what we have become! I will not turn!" Turn to what?! "I will not become what I have seen! Not Laryn! Not Branka!" We part to opposite sides as the woman runs away from us in a fit of hysteria and the sense of dread I have had since we entered the Deep Roads hits me full force.

Is this what the darkspawn would have done to the other women and me if we had been captured?

We follow the direction she took and the woman insists on narrating the rest of her story as we search through the area. Alistair also has not left my side since the moment we came upon this dreadful place.

"She became obsessed…that is the word, but it is not strong enough. Blessed Stone, there was nothing left in her but the Anvil."

TWO OGRES?! Why in the Maker's name did we have to run into two ogres?! One is bad enough, let alone two!

"We tried to escape, but they found us. They took us all, turned us…" Would you stop narrating while I am trying to fight?!

We enter into another room filled with spirits, who seem to take no notice of us. At the end of the hall stands an altar and Nathan pockets a key that rested upon it. Oh, the spirits didn't like that much. Go ahead and try to kill us, I dare you.

I hate spirits.

"The men, they kill. They're merciful…but the women, they want." I don't like where this is going. "They want to touch; they want to mold, to change until you are filled with them…" That is not a mental picture that I needed.

"They took Laryn. They made her eat the others, our friends. She tore off her husband's face and drank his blood."

I hate this place. I sodding hate this place.

We enter one last corridor, and I hear the low growl of something monstrous in the distance. I have a bad feeling about this.

"And while she ate, she grew. She swelled and turned gray and she smelled like them. They remade her in their image. Then she made more of them." _Made_ more of them? Slowly we turn the corner and one last haunting word causes all of us to pause.

"Broodmother…"

Oh Maker…it's huge and gray and it has eight saggy breasts! THERE ARE SOME THINGS I CAN'T UNSEE! It has tentacles too?! IT HAS TENTACLES! I jump out of the way as a tentacle lashes out at me and collides with a darkspawn that had been trying to sneak up behind me. Ha! Serves you right for trying to…what in the…is that gas?! Maker's blood, I can't see! That smell is so strong that my eyes have teared up! My nose is burning! My sense of smell is ruined, ruined I say!

Blast it, these tentacles are fast! Every time we try to get close to the cursed Broodmother she knocks us back! I see Sten making his way around the vicious appendages and an idea comes into my mind.

"Hey! Over here," That's it Broody, look my way. "You sodding excuse for a darkspawn mother come and get me!" The Broodmother roars angrily at me and I dodge another lash towards my head.

Good thing I'm quick on my feet.

"Is that all you've got?!" Hurry up Sten, before one of these things actually manages to land a hit on me! "You're slower than a three legged bronto!" I swear loudly as a tentacle loops around my left leg, holding me in place as another heads straight towards me. I lift up my daggers to shield my face, and my heart stops as the tentacle instead wraps around a body that lunges in front of me. The Broodmother lifts Alistair into the air, and then immediately slams him face first into the ground.

No!

I stab the tentacle wrapped around my leg and it releases me as the Broodmother roars in pain. I hear the sound of Sten's cry of rage and run towards where Alistair lies unmoving. Somehow I manage to turn him over, and tears form in my eyes at the sight of blood running down his face. My voice breaks as I yell for Wynne, and the mage hastens to us.

"Milla, I need you to hold his head." I do so without question, and feel more tears slide down my face and fall to the ground.

Why did he take that hit? Alistair, you _bastard_, that should have been me. I cannot lose another person I love, I cannot!

…Blast it you aggravating, cheeky, wonderful, and amazing man you made me fall for you. I'm in love with him; I'm bloody in love with him.

"Don't you dare leave me," I whisper as the wound on his skull begins to close up and after what seems like hours Alistair's eyes open as he takes a deep breath. He looks between Wynne and me with confusion and I feel myself starting to cry even more as he slowly sits up.

"Did I miss something?" Without warning I launch myself at him and Alistair nearly falls back in his shock. Ignoring the fact the others are most likely watching, I kiss him urgently and he responds readily, placing a hand on my back to steady my balance. I pull back and place a hand against his cheek, needing the reassurance he is still here, alive and well. The dazed look on his face nearly makes me smile as he rubs the back of his head.

"You kissed me…" I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and notice the others have given the two of us some space, and I have never been more grateful to them in my life.

"After you almost died, that is the first thing you think about?"

"You kissed me…" I shake my head and give him the sternest look I can muster.

"Yes I did, and don't ever do something like that again, Alistair! Why did you jump in front of me?" Alistair smiles and places a hand on my cheek as well.

"I would think the answer is quite obvious." I place my hand over his and we remain like this for a moment longer. So many words form in my mind that I want to say, things that I need to tell him but from the look in his eyes I know he is feeling the same.

I really have been so oblivious, haven't I?

We eventually separate and join with the rest of our group only to find the woman from before, who Oghren finally told us is named Hespith, standing above us on a ledge.

"That's where they come from. That's why they hate us…that's why they need us. That's why they take us…that's why they feed us." Is the ability to rhyme a qualification of being a Broodmother? Actually…I take this joke back, it was in poor taste.

"But the true abomination…is not that it occurred, but that it was allowed. Branka…my love…" Now I want to hug Oghren again. "The Stone has punished me, dream-friend. I am dying of something worse than death. Betrayal." Before we can stop her, Hespith turns away from us and launches herself over the edge to fall to her death below.

I can honestly say I was not expecting this turn of events.

* * *

**Did Milla just admit her feelings for Alistair to herself? Why yes, yes she did. For those of you who love Alistair and Milla, this is for you! If you have the chance, please check out my other story, "Faded Memories." It has some background information pertaining to this story and a few surprises in there I think you might like! I will have the next chapter out in a few days, so be on the look out for it! Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Aeryn-Shade **


	16. In which a beard is trimmed

**I never thought this day would come...this is the last chapter concerning Orzammar and the Deep Roads! Excuse me while I cry tears of joy, and possibly dance around the room with happiness. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy this newest chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

The journey from the Broodmother's lair is a silent one, most of us still having difficulty processing what we have just witnessed. Even now I cannot stop from shuddering if I dwell on it for too long.

I just shuddered again.

This is a whole new level of wretchedness concerning the darkspawn I could not have even imagined. Those poor women, I can't even begin to…nope, I cannot go there with my thoughts. Hespith's poem still haunts me, and the last thing I need is-

"I never thought I would ever say such a thing; however, eight breasts are far too many for any woman to possess."

And then there is Zevran.

"I did not know of any women possessing more than two? Is this an Antivan thing?" Sure, Nathan, this is a lovely conversation to be continuing.

Men.

"Actually, I do recall a time not long ago. There was this lovely woman from the Anderfels visiting Antiva City," I am going to ignore the two of you. This is hardly an appropriate topic to be discussing, especially when women are present. I swear it's like we're traveling with children at times. Between the jokes, and the laughing, and the bullying, and the swearing it's like a drunken party on wheels.

And we are the ones who will stop the Blight. That feeling you're having: it's called fear. You're welcome.

"Heh, dwarven women don't need more than two. They got plenty to offer, if you know what I mean." Well this is fantastic, now Oghren is participating. "Hey, you!"

"…Me?" No, Alistair! Don't join this! Just because I…feel the way I feel about you doesn't mean that you can participate. Oh, so now I can't say love anymore? Wait…I just thought it. Now, let's see if I can say it out loud! …No, I can't do it! What is wrong with me? I'm a coward, that's what. How the mighty have fallen.

"So, with the spitfire, aye?" _Spitfire_?

"Pardon?" I don't like where this is going.

"You and the spitfire." Stop calling me that, you odious drunk! "Rolling your oats." What?!

"I don't know-"

"Polishing the footstones." Is he implying what I think he is?!

"-What you're-"

"Tapping the midnight still, if you will." That's it, I am going to strangle you by your own beard and then feed you to the nearest group of darkspawn. If that doesn't work, then I will force feed you to the Archdemon itself! And THEN, if you don't agree with the monster's digestive system, I will tie an anchor to your shoes and drown you in the Waking Sea!

Yes, my revenge will be sweet! Have I mentioned that I need sleep? Well, I do. Trying to sleep on the floor of the Deep Roads is highly unpleasant, particularly in armor, and especially with no blanket. This may seem like a trivial matter, but I cannot sleep without a blanket. I just cannot.

Don't judge me.

"What are you going on about?"

Stop responding to him, Alistair!

"Forging the moaning statue. Bucking the forbidden horse. Donning the velvet hat."

I cannot even…be calm, Milla. I have done anything even remotely close to what this pervert is implying; therefore I have nothing to say to him. I am peaceful.

"Are you just making these up right now?" I am serene.

"Nope, been saving 'em." Hmm, this is actually working. Perhaps I should meditate more; it will prevent me from flying off at the handle so quickly. I do believe this is excellent progress concerning my patience.

"So, what did you do with her legs?"

Before I can stop myself, my daggers are in my hands and I take a flying leap towards Oghren. It all seems to happen in slow motion as an arm wraps around my waist and the edge of my dagger slices half an inch off of Oghren's beard. The rest of my companions are silent as we stare at the neatly cut edging now gracing the dwarf's beard.

"Are you sodding crazy?! You coulda' killed me!" I feel the arm holding me in place shake from silent laughter as I point the edge of my dagger an inch away from Oghren's nose. The sound of Nathan and Zevran going into hysterics only increases my ire.

"That was a warning, dwarf." Oghren tugs on the edge of his beard and backs away from me as I am pulled in the opposite direction.

That's right, fear me! Fear my rage!

"I can't believe you just did that." I look up at Alistair and shrug before sheathing my daggers.

"He's the only one here I can threaten in such a manner." Alistair rubs his jaw thoughtfully and eventually loosens his hold around my waist.

"Remind me never to grow a beard."

This is a wise choice. Though you do look rather dashing with a little scruff, yes, Scruffy Alistair is good. Is this what love does to you? You start to admire things like scruff? This is disconcerting. Granted, these are the thoughts of someone who has never experienced anything more than slight fancies in the past so this is all very new to me.

Maybe I should ask someone, like Leliana! Wait, no, not Leliana. I know her. She will start with the squealing, which generally hurts my ears, and the giggling, which is something only she can get away with on a daily basis, and I cannot process that right now. Wynne! No, she'll just tease me. She already had a conversation about the process of baby-making with me, and I am almost positive that I started bleeding out of my ears. Wily old mage.

Then again there is Morrigan…oh Maker, that is a funny thought. I can't even imagine walking up to her and asking for love advice, even if we are somewhat okay with each other once a fortnight.

As we follow another pathway Oghren, who has stayed as far away from me as he possibly can, speaks up once more.

"If Branka is anywhere, this has to be it. She will not be unprepared." On that happy note, let us move forward and meet this lovely wife of yours. She sounds like an absolute joy to be around, and I am sure we shall be lifelong friends. Kindred spirits, even.

I need sleep.

What the?! Where did those rocks come from?! Someone has to be responsible for this, I want a name!

"Let me be blunt with you." Let me guess, you must be Branka. "After all this time, my tolerance for social graces is fairly limited. That doesn't bother you, I hope." Ha, it's not as if you're giving us any choice. I already don't like you, so don't trifle with me. Bad Paragon, bad!

"Shave my back and call me an elf!" I'd rather not. "Branka? By the Stone, I hardly recognized you!" He…seems genuinely happy to see her. Well, be happy ser dwarf, with a trimmed beard you now look presentable. Fear not, however, I will not consider a career in barbering.

"Oghren, it figures you would eventually find your way here." Did anyone else catch the disdain in her voice, or is it just me? "Hopefully, you can find your way back more easily."

Hold on one bloody minute, after all of this time spent fighting, traveling, and other vexations you expect us to simply turn around? Oh no, you're coming back with us even if we have to tie you up and drag you the entire way.

"And how shall I address you?" How about showing Nathan some respect you sow? "Hired sword of the latest lordling to come looking for me? Or just the only one who didn't mind Oghren's ale breath?" I take that back, 'sow,' is not the term I will use for you. I think, 'bitch,' is more in order.

"Be respectful, woman! You're talking to a Grey Warden!" See? Even _Oghren_ knows that the Wardens deserve respect, unless he's questioning them about their sex life.

There are some things I will never understand.

"Ah, so an important errand boy, then," Why you little! "I suppose something serious has happened. Is Endrin dead? He was on the old and wheezy side." Maker's breath, I've never met someone so callous!

"Yes, his heir, Bhelen, seeks your support to become king." And with Branka's charming personality supporting him, what could possibly go wrong? The deshyr lords will simply fall at their feet to please their new king.

"Hmm, Bhelen, is it? Twisted cretin, the last I heard. Not surprising he's done so well for himself." It is politics, after all. "I don't care if the Assembly puts a drunken monkey on the throne." Somehow this doesn't surprise me. "Because our protector, our great invention, the thing that once made our armies the envy of the world, is lost to the very darkspawn it should be fighting." Oh, how tragic. Let me weep for you.

"The Anvil of the Void." Am I supposed to be impressed? "The means by which the ancients forged their army of golems and held off the first archdemon ever to rise; its here, so close I can taste it." Yes, I can see you salivating from here.

Branka is sodding crazy, and her selfishness is astounding. She does not care about the horrible things she has done in her search for the Anvil. Her entire house has been sacrificed because of her greed and obsession. A fury begins to rise in me, and my hands clench into fists at my sides.

You don't turn your back on family.

I will not kill Branka. I will not kill Branka. I will not kill Branka. I will not kill-

"I needed people to test Caridin's traps. There is no way to break through except by trial and error. I sent them in…" Yes, you sent them in like lambs for slaughter. What is it with these dwarves and their insistence on narrating while we are fighting?! It is _annoying_, and highly unnecessary. Besides, the last thing I need is a distraction while a darkspawn is trying to take my head off with a sword!

I will not kill Branka. I will not kill Branka.

"They were all mine, pledged to be my house, and they didn't want to help." You are INSANE. You are insane and I don't like you. In fact, you're starting to slip to the level of Howe in my spectrum of dislike and that does not bode well for you. "Even my Hespith," Yes, because you obviously cared so much for her; so much, even, that you would let the darkspawn capture her and let her go through the process of becoming a broodmother. You are disgusting.

I'm not listening to you anymore; it's only causing me to rage inside. Oh, look! Come here little genlock, let me take out my frustrations on you. DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME! Stupid creature, you were too dumb to live. Actually, even if you were smart I would have killed you anyway, but…I don't know where I was going with that.

Andraste's flaming sword, Branka will not shut up! She's a bloody chatterbox! Blah blah blah, Anvil this, I was abandoned that, no one gives a flying sod. Well, maybe Oghren does, but he's married to you. Oy, now that is a sad thought. I think he ended up with the bad end of that deal. Note to self: do not become a crazy wife.

Not that I am getting married anytime soon. We have a Blight to end, and civil wars to stop, and kings to throne. Priorities, my friend, priorities…

What in the Void?! Why do these darkspawn have to run past me ALL the way to the back end of the camp where Branka is? I am growing weary from all of this running, and I don't want to be anywhere near the crazy shrew! Get back here so I may kill you, I am not here to play bloody tag! Ha, tripping darkspawn is rather fun. Try to run past me, will you? Hmph!

"I knew what they would become," I am not listening! La la la! "There would be an endless supply, fresh darkspawn to test the traps. They could still serve me, let me find the Anvil. It was the only way…"

You…you! I cannot even find the words to describe-how _dare_ you! Those people were your family; they were people who risked everything for you. The women were turned into broodmothers! How can you be so twisted in your thinking to ever condone what has happened here?! No artifact is worth this, _nothing _is worth this. I cannot stomach this wretched woman, someone take me away from her.

We stop at the entrance to the gauntlet and the green mist floating inside gives us pause. This is just lovely, I love skipping through poisonous gas. It makes for jolly good fun.

"We need our fastest to run inside there and pull those levers." Leliana and I share a look. Out of the group, the two of us are the swiftest. Zevran runs a close second, but he makes up for it with his capabilities as a duelist. I still haven't beaten him in sparring yet.

One day though…one day…

Where was I? Oh, right.

"I'll go," I volunteer and Nathan nods. I can feel a wave of disapproval coming from Alistair's direction and I turn to give him a smile. His frown fades somewhat, but I know him well enough to see he is not at all comfortable with the idea. I grab my spare tunic from my pack, wrap it around the lower half of my face, and burst inside the room.

Fantastic, I can barely see in this haze. Is that a golem over there? Well, it's not moving so I'll just have to be careful. Maker's breath, this gas even makes my skin burn! Where is that bloody lever, oh hello there…silly lever, trying to hide from me. One down, three to-AH! That golem is moving! THAT GOLEM IS MOVING! It's chasing me! Stay away! Away, I say!

I run faster and flip the other levers as the rest of my companions charge in. The golem pursuing me is immediately knocked back by Alistair and Sten while I take my first real breath since having entered the room. My skin still itches though, and it is aggravating. I had better not break out in a rash because of this.

Maker, are we going to have to fight golems in every room of this place?! These things throw boulders! One of them almost hit me!

I hate Branka. I hate her.

We enter another room where four anvils surround a four faced statue that hangs from the ceiling. I swallow once, seeing a glow beginning to form in the eyes of the statue and involuntarily scratch my forehead. Blast it; I think I am breaking out.

Well, hello there spirits, are you angry with us? Oo, shiny anvil! I think I'll touch it. As soon as I bring my dagger against the top of the anvil, a great streak of energy shoots from it and collides with one of the statue's faces. Hey, this is almost fun. It's like playing a game!

Actually, I take that back. Bad statue, bad! Stop shooting things at me and die already! How many times are you going to spin around? You're making _me_ dizzy from having to run in circles. Stupid gauntlets, this isn't a test, more like an annoyance.

We enter one last chamber lined with golems and one massive one stands at the end. The room itself is so grand it takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light. One my vision clears, I notice the ragged state of my other companions and I also see a suspicious streak of red trailing down Alistair's neck. My suspicions are confirmed as he raises a hand to scratch the spot. He must have run inside the first room to help me before the gas cleared out.

Aw…

Focus, Milla, focus!

"My name is Caridin." Whoa, it talks! Wait...Caridin as in…"Once, longer ago than I care to think, I was a Paragon to the dwarves of Orzammar." Holy mackerel, we found another Paragon? I was not expecting this. "If you seek the Anvil, then you must care about my story, or be doomed to relive it." Actually, we were sort of forced into this situation, but sure, why not? I'm sure your story is absolutely lovely.

Yes, I am being facetious.

"Though I made many things in my time, I rose to fame earned my status based on a single item: the Anvil of the Void." Yes, yes, we know this. "It allowed me to forge a man of steel or stone, as flexible and clever as any soldier." I wouldn't exactly call golems, 'flexible,' but who am I to judge? Also, I can't speak much of their cleverness considering all I have heard out of them, besides you, is 'Err, argh!' "As an army, they were invincible. But I told no one the cost."

"No mere smith, however skilled, has the power to create life." I take it there are no mommy and daddy golems then. "To make my golems live, I had to take their lives from elsewhere." …Take their lives?

"Was it worth it?" At least Nathan isn't gaping at Caridin anymore, I've never seen him be so in awe of anything in all this time. Well, besides the one instance Morrigan had her hair down. But that's another story.

"So said my king. I had only intended to use volunteers, but he was not satisfied…and soon a river of blood flowed out of this place." I gag a little at the unpleasant mental image. For once, I would like to hear a pleasant story. Just once, I ask of you. "Finally, it was too much. I refused, and so, Valtor had me put on the Anvil next."

"What now? Do you want revenge?" If so, I have a perfect person in mind for it. Yes, I am referring to Branka.

"Not revenge. The blow of the hammer opened my eyes. My apprentices knew enough to make me as I am, but not enough to fashion a control rod. I retained my mind." Well, good for you. "We have remained entombed here ever since, and I have sought a way to destroy the Anvil. Alas, I cannot do it myself. No golem can touch it." Of course they can't, so it falls on us to destroy it. A hero's work is never done. Alright Nathan, let's just get this over with.

"No! The Anvil is mine!" What the-Branka?! "No one will take it from me!" I am going to lose my temper if she doesn't stop screaming.

"You! Please help me destroy the Anvil! Do not let it enslave any more souls than it already has!"

Caridin and Branka continue to argue in hopes of convincing Nathan to join their cause and as the shouting continues I begin to literally see red. In all of my time spent on this journey, I have never seen someone display such callousness towards death and sacrifice. I can't even begin to count all of the corpses we passed while pushing through this gauntlet.

"Help me claim the Anvil, and you will have an army like you've never seen!" I watch with rising fury as Oghren attempts one last time to reach out to his wife. There is no turning back for her; I can see the madness in her eyes. It's the sort of madness that twists someone into a monster. No matter what the Chantry says, there are multiple definitions of an abomination.

As Branka realizes she will not be able to take the Anvil without a fight, she brandishes a control rod and a few of the golems around us come to life. The battle progresses quickly, and out of the corner of my eye I see Oghren and Branka locking blades with each other. My heart hurts for him, for I remember what it was like to fight the demons pretending to be my family in the Fade. In this case, it's real for him.

The fight comes to an end as Oghren releases a mighty cry and knocks Branka down with a blow to the head. As she lays there, her limbs in odd angles, Oghren drops to his knees and presses two fingers to her neck. With a sigh, he shakes his head and closes her eyes, coming to a stand afterwards. The golems fighting us return to their previous positions and watch the scene silently as Caridin steps towards Nathan.

After receiving Caridin's thanks and a rather spiffy looking crown the Paragon forged himself, Nathan walks towards the Anvil of the Void. With one powerful swing, Nathan strikes the hammer against the Anvil and a bright light consumes the area as the Anvil shatters into pieces. As we look upon the smoking remains of the once miraculous object, Caridin steps towards the edge of the cliff and gazes down upon the rivers of lava swirling below.

"You have my eternal thanks, stranger. Atrast nal tunsha…may you always find your way in the dark." Wait what is he…he jumped off? What is it with these dwarves and jumping off of cliffs?

…Maybe this isn't the reaction I should be having.

* * *

Oh Maker, my sides, my legs, my arms, Void, my_ everything_ hurts! Due to the fact we had been in the Deep Roads for nearly two weeks, Nathan decided that we need to make haste the entire way back to Orzammar. I have never run so much in my entire life; it even came to the point I had to take my wig off to give myself a chance to cool down.

It gave Oghren quite the scare; I had forgotten he didn't know about my disguise. Oh well.

In the few moments of rest we had, Wynne insisted on smearing a concoction of hers over the area of my forehead that had broken out in a rash. The paste smells strange, and it leaves behind this strange tingling sensation. Another thing, she did not insist on putting any of this on Alistair! I don't know how he has managed to slip by without notice, but I will have none of it. None of it, I say!

Oh, there he is. He thinks he can get away from this treatment, but he has another thing coming. Upon my arrival, Alistair immediately stops scratching at his neck and flashes me a warm smile. Sneaky little almost Templar, you will not sway me with that smile. I am strong, not weak.

"Something you need, my dear?" I lean close enough towards Alistair that he involuntarily leans in as well, and at the last second I grasp his jaw to expose the red patch on his neck. Stubborn man, if it has spread I will have no sympathy.

Or maybe just a little, but that's it.

"You've been hiding something," I point out as he moves my hand away from his neck.

"It's just a bit of an itch, nothing more."

"It's a rash." Alistair's mouth curves as he places a kiss to the inside of my wrist. A shock runs through me at the gesture and I remind myself why I came over to him in the first place. He's getting better at distracting me, blast it!

"Stop that." Alistair slides my glove off of my hand and continues to kiss a trail up my arm. "I mean it," Again, he ignores me and by the time he has reached my shoulder I am blushing to the roots of my hair. "This is your last warning." Alistair's chuckle turns into a yelp as I quickly yank on his ear and he rubs the injury with an offended look.

"That was mean," I shake my head and reach inside my pack for the extra paste Wynne had given to me. "Cruel, even." Yes, how dare I care about your health? "All I wanted to do was give you some affection, but-Maker's breath, what is this?" I ignore Alistair's protests as I spread the paste over his neck. "Is it supposed to smell like that?"

"Oh stop, it's not as bad are you're making it seem."

"Have you smelled your forehead recently?"

"How on Thedas would I be able to smell my own forehead?" Alistair quiets at this as I spot another hint of red disappearing beneath the chest piece of his armor. I knew it had spread. I knew it!

"You never know, such a talent could come in handy…w-what are you doing?" I barely manage to keep a straight face as Alistair becomes flustered. This is actually rather fun, no wonder he likes to tease me so much.

"I'm only looking to see if the rash has spread."

"Do you have to disrobe me to do so?" Oh yes, this is fun. Who knew I had such a wicked side? Alright, alright, it's no surprise but I can at least feign some innocence, can't I?

"Would you rather I fetch Wynne? We both know how gentle she is when she discovers someone has been hiding an illness from her." I cover my laugh with a cough as Alistair grumbles while unfastening the other side of his chest piece. The heavy pieces fall to the ground as I retrieve my stash of bandages.

"She is evil. And she likes torment me." I open my mouth to retort but come to a dead stop as Alistair pulls his tunic over his head.

Holy Maker and…I didn't mean for him to take his shirt off! H-he's, oh for crying out loud I'm even mentally stuttering. Leliana was right! Why did she have to be right? Those abdominals…oh my, what is wrong with me? Abdomi-no! Stop staring! Don't even think about his abdominals!

"Are you alright?" I see that smirk, I see it! "You seem a little flushed." I clear my throat and try to regain my composure. A quick glance reveals another red streak spreading across Alistair's collarbone and down his chest, but the rest of him seems unaffected. That sneaky little…he did this on purpose!

Abdominals…CURSES!

"I'm fine." I am in so much trouble. "Spread this on any affected areas, and it should clear up in a day or so." Alistair raises an eyebrow as I hand him the bottle of paste and bandages. "If your skin bothers you, put these bandages on it."

"You're not going to help?" I force myself to look in his eyes, and see the amusement in them. He knows _exactly_ what he's doing. A hasty retreat sounds perfect right about now. I think I will see if Leliana needs help handing out provisions. Yes, that sounds lovely.

"I think you can manage without me." Suddenly Alistair's arms wrap around me and I collide with his chest. No! I don't need to feel the abdominals! Hmm…they are rather nice, though. No! I cannot process this! My mind is unprepared for this; I can barely handle being touched let alone touching someone else! I open my mouth to speak, but my voice cracks in an embarrassing manner. Why couldn't I have been blessed with a smooth voice?

"Let go!" I will not be held in by you and your strong arms and your…blast it! I barely register Alistair's laugh before he leans down and captures my mouth in a kiss. I slide my hands to rest against his shoulders as the kiss deepens and I wonder in the back of my mind how I always seem to end up in these situations. Not that I am complaining, mind you, but you would think I would be able to see this coming. A slight gasp escapes me as Alistair's lips find a sensitive spot on my neck and I pray to the Maker no one is wondering where we have been all of this time.

"I think you should nurse me more often." Blushing, I pull away from Alistair and notice a particularly deep scar on his left shoulder. His breath catches a little as I trace my thumb across it.

"Where did you get this scar?"

"Oh, that? It happened at the Circle tower. There's this girl, you see," Don't tell me I had something to do with it. I don't even remember you being injured! "She has a knack for getting into trouble, and there was this nasty Pride demon." Yes, I remember nearly having the life squeezed out of me. It was highly unpleasant, and I don't recommend it. "It had a hold of her, and I would have rather died myself than allow anything to happen to her." I look up at him in shock as the meaning behind his words sink in.

"That was months ago…you would have sacrificed yourself even then?" Alistair places a kiss against my cheek, and the sweetness of it nearly overwhelms me.

"Even if I didn't realize it then, you find yourself willing to do anything for the one you love." My heart beats uncontrollably and my head spins. He just admitted that he loves me, not only that, but he has loved me for quite some time. How do I tell him I feel the same? Everything about this is so new to me, so new that it is frightening, and Alistair still doesn't know who I really am…Maker's breath, love can be complicated.

"…Even putting on medicine without complaint?" Alistair laughs once and releases me, albeit reluctantly.

"For you, I will give it a chance." I smile and help him reassemble his armor once again after applying the medicine. To his credit, Alistair seems to understand why I can't seem to put my feelings to words. Soon, though, I will work up the courage to tell him. Until then, I am going to see to it that he does know exactly who I am even if I have to beat it into his head.

And I know exactly who is going to help me with this.

* * *

Orzammar! I never thought I would say this, but I could almost kiss the ground upon which you stand. We're finally out of the Deep Roads! Never in my life have I been so happy to be anywhere, and nothing can ruin my happiness at this point!

Abdominals…my mind keeps coming back to that, no matter where I am. Does this mean that I like nicely defined abdominals, or specifically Alistair's nicely defined abdominals? I do not want to ask anyone about this, Maker knows I am teased enough. Either way, it seems my mind is forever changed.

I still think Alistair did this on purpose.

The Assembly is in an uproar by the time we are ushered inside, both sides arguing violently with each other. If I never have to be involved with dwarven politics again it will be too soon. But somehow, we made it to this point and I cannot wait for the moment we can leave this place behind us.

"Well, Warden, what news do you bring?" I roll my eyes at the barely contained excitement in Bhelen's voice. Who does he think he is fooling with this charade? We did his bloody dirty work, so he needs to keep his promise of support in the Blight.

"I bear a crown from Paragon Caridin for his chosen king." The room erupts with arguments once again until the Lord Steward demands the Assembly to be calm. I watch with little satisfaction as Bhelen is crowned king and my stomach sinks as his first decree demands Harrowmont's death.

"Harrowmont was an honorable rival. Let him retire in peace." Nathan appeals to Bhelen who immediately denies him.

"You know better than anyone the war facing us, Warden. Orzammar cannot afford to be divided." This is the aspect of politics I despise the most. Ambition can lead to greed, and greed can lead to a person down a far darker path. The massacre of my family is a perfect example of that, and this 'victory' of ours feels hollow. "Anyone undermining my reign is serving only the darkspawn." All I hear are excuses.

We are escorted to the Palace once again and have to stomach Bhelen's expressions of gratitude. This would feel so much better if it weren't for the fact that he pulled a tyrannical move back in the Assembly. However, it is too late to turn back now, and even though I don't like him, Bhelen is the one who is giving us aid. He gives us a rather curt send off, in my opinion, and I grumble insults towards him under my breath.

As we leave, Zevran appears next to me and I recognize the devious grin on his face. This can either be really funny, or really aggravating. I sincerely hope it is the first.

"I see you are not overly fond of Orzammar's newly appointed king."

"What gave it away? I thought I was being rather discreet." Zevran laughs gestures towards the direction of the Palace.

"What say you if I left a little…surprise for the monarch?" I pause as the implications of his statement begin to make sense and I feel a devious grin of my own spread across my face.

"Please tell me it is messy."

"Gratuitously so; I hope you do not mind I took possession of one of your tar bombs." The only thing that could make this any better is if I were there to witness the chaos.

Somehow, I think I will be able to overcome the disappointment.

* * *

**I just had to throw in some sort of mischief, for it would not be true to Zevran and Milla if there were none! Here's a hint towards what is coming up next: a new companion joins the team, Milla does some plotting, a Landsmeet is arranged, and a surprise guest shows up. Thank you again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Aeryn-Shade**


	17. In which I am caught off guard

**Hello everyone! I am sorry that I am a few days behind with this update, but here is a nice, shiny chapter just for you! I hope you enjoy and thank you all for the continued support! You are the absolute best! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

I will admit, due to my past experiences around other golems I have not had the highest opinion of them but my opinion has been swayed in their favor. We finally managed to travel to the village of Honnleath, and after fighting through a large group of darkspawn, saving a village, and tricking a demon we managed to acquire a new party member. Also, there was a particularly vexing puzzle involved and if I sincerely hope we will not come across another one anytime soon.

"It has the ability to speak without possessing a mind? How fitting." I think Shale is my new favorite, who knew that golems could be sarcastic? I haven't been this entertained in quite some time! It probably doesn't help that Alistair keeps asking questions. He's like an excited little boy at times, beneath the armor and nice abdominals.

Yes, I'm still stuck on that.

"Come now Shale, we squishy people have feelings after all."

"You have my condolences. Feelings are such disgusting things. They're rather like pigeons, and should be crushed." He…er…she…er, whatever Shale is, seems to have a deep, abiding hatred for anything of the fowl persuasion. Not that I can't understand why, of course, I am sure I would have issues like such if I had been a statue for years on end.

It is a rather disturbing thought. Having to stand still for so long, I mean. Maker knows I can hardly remain in one spot for longer than five minutes. A barely concealed yell from Nathan, who lies sleeping near the campfire, causes me to jump and knock into Oghren on accident.

"Sorry Oghren, I didn't mean to do that."

"Yeah, yeah, you women just can't keep your hands off me, can ya'?" Erm…methinks someone is a bit tipsy. One thing you must know about Oghren is this: when he is intoxicated, which is often, he tends to be a right lecher. This is stage two of his three stages of drunkenness. The first stage is barely noticeable, he often can hold a good fight even, but stage two is another thing altogether. Stage three involves an obscene amount of slurring and an eventual comatose state. It is rather enjoyable, to be honest. You can actually prod him with a stick and he won't even notice.

"I suppose I just can't help myself," I respond dryly as Oghren takes another swig of ale. Despite the beard trimming incident, the two of have managed to reach an impasse of sorts. He knows now that pissing me off is dangerous to his health, and I know that if you humor him he isn't quite so bad.

I use the term 'quite so bad,' very loosely.

"Ha ha, er…what were we talking about again?" Shaking my head, I leave Oghren to his muttering and see Leliana motioning me over to her. Curiously, I walk over to her and a feeling of dread settles in my stomach once I see the sparkle in her eyes. I know this look, for I am well aware of Leliana and her Leliana-ness. I am about to be thoroughly questioned. And teased, and then giggled at. Then some more teasing to follow the giggling, maybe I should just turn back around before it's too late.

"Milla, something has been on my mind ever since we left the Deep Roads." Blast it; she grabbed my arm. It's all downhill from here, I just know it. "I saw you and Alistair," Andraste's flaming sword, we can't get away with anything, can we? I had good intentions, but they were waylaid by shirtless men with nice abdominals. "And you have had a glow about you ever since." A glow? What sort of glow?! I am glow-less! Why must my companions be so nosy?

"…Whatever do you mean, Leliana?" If all else fails, I shall feign ignorance. This technique is usually successful, until a person truly comes to know me. Somehow, I have a feeling Leliana knows my personality better than I would like.

"Shall I describe it to you then?" I'd rather you not. "The two of you, locked in a passionate embrace…your hands trailing over his broad shoulders," I hold my right hand up in surrender and hide my face with my left. Honestly, why must these people insist on barging into my private life! Granted, it is very difficult to keep things secret while we are all in such close quarters, but still.

"Alright, alright, that is enough." One of these days I'll have to stop becoming so flustered. I wish I were not so naturally red faced. "What exactly do you want from me?" A giggle follows my question as Leliana pulls my hand away from my face.

"How is he?" I blink once, and then twice. For Andraste's sake, why didn't she just ask Alistair this?

"…As far as I know he's perfectly healthy? That rash he had is probably healed by now, and it's not as if Alistair has any problems eating-" I am interrupted by peals of laughter from Leliana and only find myself in a greater state of confusion.

"You are so innocent! That was not the question I asked of you," Then bloody what was it?! "From the rapture in your expression," I have not been expressing rapture! Have I? I need to get that checked, this does not sound healthy. "Alistair is certainly…agreeable." What…?

The meaning behind Leliana's words hits me like a ton of cobblestone. Maker's breath, it's as if everyone in this company has nothing better to do than to question each other about their sex life. My mouth opens to form words, but the response I intend on using fails me.

"Of course he's bloody agreeable," I wave my hands in protest as Leliana's face lights up. "NO! No, I don't mean that! Andraste's mercy, I am botching this up terribly. Despite what you believe, we have not…gone that far! Does it really seem that way? Wait, don't answer that, I truly don't want to know. I can't even tell him how I truly feel, let alone-"

"You're in love." My rambling comes to a halt at Leliana's statement. She is either amazing at reading between the lines, or I am more obvious than I thought possible. Perhaps it is a mixture of both, for I imagine discernment is an important talent to possess if one is a bard. Having never been one myself, I cannot be certain.

"Have you told him?" I shake my head once and flinch when Leliana suddenly clutches my shoulders.

"Milla! You have to tell him the truth!" Despite her earnest tone, I laugh. Does she think I haven't tried? How can you tell someone you love them, when all they know about you is lies?

"I know, and I am working on it." Our conversation is cut short by the sound of Nathan jumping to his feet and Alistair brandishing his sword.

"They're coming," Nathan warns as the rest of us prepare for an imminent fight. The area surrounding us fills with darkspawn and with alarm I realize we are circled in by these monsters. Tactically, this is not a good position to be in, but we've made it through worse.

The darkspawn rush towards us and we immediately spring into action, many of the beasts falling from powerful spells and arrows before they even reach our tents. A hurlock charges at me, and with a quick swipe, I knock its sword aside and sink a dagger into its neck. The creature does not even reach the ground before another one bashes into my side with its shield and I nearly lose my footing.

Sodding fiends, I am not in the mood to fight darkspawn at this moment.

The battle rages on for what seems like hours, but it could have been only minutes as the last of the darkspawn crumples to the ground, smoke curling from its skin after being thoroughly singed by fire. Nathan stands over it with a grim expression and then turns towards us. For the most part, we are relatively unscathed, but the lingering stress of the surprise attack leaves us weary.

"The Archdemon was able to sense where we are," My stomach sinks at the memory of the Archdemon soaring over our heads in the Deep Roads. "We are going to have to travel in a different manner from now on."

As Nathan explains his plan to us, I notice an almost sorrowful look coming from Morrigan. Her eyebrows are furrowed and her eyes gleam with emotion, which is very uncommon for her.

"We will separate and travel different paths, which will throw the Archdemon off for the moment, and I will take a smaller party with me." Let me guess, you will only want three people going with you? "Sten, Shale, and Wynne will accompany me; Alistair will lead the rest of you to Redcliffe."

"I suppose disagreeing with you won't do any good," Well…Alistair has certainly developed an authoritative tone. "But which path will you be taking towards Redcliffe?"

"We will journey through the Wilds." My jaw drops at this announcement.

"The Wilds? Are you insane?" Nathan glances at me for a moment before continuing his conversation with Alistair. Fine, ignore me. See if I care.

Hmph.

"There is something there I need to take care of, we will only be a day or two behind the rest of you." Alistair's face is inscrutable as the two men regard each other silently. I secretly wonder if the Wardens have some sort of mental connection that does not require them to actually speak with one another. This would be handy, but also potentially annoying, if it were true. Maker knows I would be dead if anyone could read my mind.

But I think this is something I have mulled over once before.

"If you are gone longer than two days, I will send a search party for you." Nathan chuckles at this and shakes his head as the rest of our companions begin to reassemble camp for the night. Surprisingly, Morrigan remains near me; it's almost as if she is interested in their conversation.

Surely not?

"Warden, if I might have a word with you." I should have known Morrigan doesn't give a copper about any of our conversations. Nathan nods towards Alistair in farewell as he follows the apostate towards the area away from camp she claimed for herself. I watch the two of them walk away and can barely contain my curiosity.

"I wonder what that is all about…" Alistair laces his fingers through mine and tugs me away from the spot I had planted myself in.

"In my opinion, it's better if we don't know."

"I disagree." Alistair sighs in exasperation as I keep glancing in the direction Nathan and Morrigan went.

"For someone who doesn't enjoy having her private life questioned, you seem to like to know about others."

"Contradiction is the spice of life."

"And you tease me for misquoting? How the mighty have fallen." In a display of maturity, I stick my tongue out at Alistair. Instead of being offended, he smirks in a manner that I find highly annoying.

"You do realize that once we separate from Nathan, you have to follow my orders." My eyes widen as Alistair steps closer and the atmosphere around us is suddenly charged. It seems to catch the both of us off guard and I find myself speaking without any thought beforehand.

"What makes you think I'll follow any orders from the likes of you?" My, my, I am rather cheeky when I'm being thoughtless. Alistair brushes his thumb along my jaw and I am swept away as a strong emotion hits me.

And I'll be damned if it isn't lust.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?"

Before I can respond, my back is pinned against a tree and I receive the most thorough and passionate kiss of my life. By the time I catch my breath and remember important things again like how to recite the alphabet, Alistair swoops down again and my mind empties of all thoughts beyond the two of us.

Note to self: swooping isn't always bad.

* * *

Maker's breath, I am sick and tired of attempted ambushes. First Zevran, though he has redeemed himself since then, second, darkspawn, and now this! Yes, oafish mercenary, you are going to die for trying to stab me in the leg! I happen to have enough scars there, though I can't even remember where I got the one on my calf, and I do not want any more.

Idiot.

The mercenary, I mean, not myself.

What the-did you just try to jump me?! You are an idiot and a pervert, and your death will be even more horrible and grisly! Before I can reward the man for his actions, an arrow embeds itself between his eyes and he falls into the bubbling creek behind him.

Blast it Leliana, now I am unsatisfied!

We come to a halt as the last living mercenary begs for mercy, and I see fierceness in Leliana that is contradictory to her kind nature. For lack of a better term: she looks royally pissed off.

"Stop. Don't kill him." Alistair pauses, still holding the edge of his sword against the man's throat.

"What? Why not?"

"He is no common bandit. None of them were."

"Really? He seems rather common to me, aren't you? For one thing, he was stupid enough to attack us." The man flinches as Alistair presses the blade closer to his throat. "Why don't you prove me wrong and tell us who you are?"

Have I mentioned I love confident Alistair? I suppose it's about time I mentioned something I love instead of hate. Love does strange things to you.

"Someone who regrets taking you on," As you should, there's a good bandit. "Was told it would be an easy job, kill the little red-haired girl, and deal with the others as we pleased." Is that why I was jumped? How rude.

"Kill the-you came to kill me?" Who wants to kill Leliana? I did not catch a sodding nug because she wanted one, only to have someone attempt to murder her. Those blighters are fast!

"Who is trying to kill Leliana? Yes, her stew is delicious, but if someone wanted the recipe they could have just asked." I cover my smile with my hand as the bandit regards Alistair with confusion.

"It don't pay to ask why someone wants someone else dead. I just need to know what to do, and where to get my money." Ahh, the morality abounds. It's amazing what this world is coming to. "Ha, money. I'll be lucky to get away with my life, it seems." You are correct. "Maybe we could work something out? You'll like the idea."

"Speak quickly." I share a look with Zevran, who seems just as intrigued with Leliana's tone.

"I've no real quarrel with you. Wasn't me that wanted you dead," Of course not. "But I know how you can find the one who does."

"Don't stop there, bandits are the worst gossips, aren't they Zevran?" If this is how Alistair handles bandits, how is he going to handle politicians? The thought brings a smile to my face.

"I suppose this is a jab at my profession? There is a decided difference between bandits and assassins, if you must know."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Assassins are paid more." A glare from Leliana silences the two as the bandit awkwardly clears his throat.

"Never found out. Got the feeling the man I spoke to was doing someone else's bidding too." The bandit hands Alistair a map of Denerim, and a house in the market is conveniently circled. "This is the best I can do." Alistair passes the map to Leliana, who barely gives it a glance.

"Thank you. Now leave, I never want to see you again." Alistair gives the bandit a curt wave and the man limps away from us, glancing over his shoulder a number of times before he turns a corner and disappears.

"It's Marjolaine, it has to be." I raise an eyebrow as Alistair has his turn to look confused. I remember Leliana confiding her story to me, after she let it slip she heard about my past from Wynne. The women here can't seem to keep a secret.

"Who's that?"

"Just someone," I say. Alistair frowns but is silent as Leliana's expression clouds over. I have a feeling he will be asking me about this later. "Why would she come after you now?"

"Maybe someone saw me…maybe she's finally found me and wants to finish what she started." I motion for her to follow me, and the two of us walk a short distance away from the others. From the look in her eyes, I can tell this has only drudged up painful memories.

"What do you want to do?" Leliana sighs and crosses her arms, leaning on her side against a tree.

"She needs to answer for what she's done to me. The next time we are in Denerim, I would like to seek her out."

"You don't have to go alone." Leliana draws her gaze from the ground to meet mine.

"Do you not think I am wrong for this?" I shake my head and smile bitterly.

"I'm not the one to ask, for I understand the need for revenge far too well."

* * *

A few days later we arrive at Redcliffe, and see Nathan and company have not arrived yet. Morrigan has been even testier than usual, and I sincerely hope he will return soon. Once we enter Redcliffe Castle, we are informed Eamon and Teagan are in a meeting and are ushered into rooms of our own.

Maker's breath, it will be nice to have a warm bath instead of a freezing dip in a river.

After having a moment to freshen up, and dare I say relax, I contemplate my plan to make Alistair realize who I am. My only option, however, is not a favorable one and I dread the idea of seeking it out. I know the expression goes, 'the ends justify the means,' but I find the means bloody disagreeable. With a sigh, I change into something more comfortable and risk a peek into the hall.

Seeing no one, I sneak out of my room with my goal in mind. Silently, I tiptoe in the direction of my objective and once I come upon the door I have been seeking out, I knock twice and wait until I hear permission to enter.

I suppose it's now or never.

"Lady Cousland, I did not expect a visit from you so soon."

_Eamon_. I can't believe I have come to this.

"You do not need to be concerned, in fact, you might find some appreciation in what I am about to tell you." Eugh, swallowing my pride is a hard thing to do. Eamon's expression does not change as I take the seat offered by him. An overwhelming sense of déjà vu runs through my mind as I remember the last conversation I had with him here.

I wonder if he noticed the amulet I stole is missing…

"Then by all means," he appeals to me as I fight the urge to grimace.

"Despite my initial misgivings, I decided to tell Alistair the truth about who I am." Eamon sits up straighter and a look of triumph crosses his face.

Maker, this is difficult.

"Maker be praised, I am thrilled to know you have seen reason." Oh, I'll show you reason. Calm thoughts, Milla, calm thoughts keep you from doing stupid things. Maybe I should give his beard a trim too. "We need to make arrangements immediately," Eamon pauses as I raise my hand up.

"If you remember, I never agreed to any engagement. Nor have I finished giving you the information you want." Eamon regards me coolly, and I fight a smirk as his exuberance lessens.

"Forgive me, please continue."

"I told Alistair the truth, but he did not believe me." Eamon's brow furrows as he ponders the statement I have just made.

"This does seem to complicate matters," Oh, you think? "Perhaps I should have a talk with him?" I shake my head in earnest. There is NO way in the Void I would let Eamon have any sort of heart to heart with Alistair.

"What I need from you is a favor," Eamon leans forward and rests his elbows against the desk.

"Ask, and I will do everything in my power to assist you."

Somehow, I just knew he would say that.

After explaining to Eamon what the favor would entail, and his repetition of his promise to me, I journey to a place that brings a sort of nostalgia. The stables are empty of people, and the animals inside take no notice of me as I climb into the hayloft Alistair and I had spent time in a while ago. As I lie on my back, I think over the events that led me to this place.

If anyone would have told me I would take part in such a journey, I would have laughed in their face. My life before this seems so selfish, and for once I allow myself to dwell on my past. Remembering a time with my family brings back the ache in my chest that has slowly managed to dull over time. I am not certain if that will ever leave, but after the talk I had with Wynne I have been able to slowly move forward.

I will be honest and say Alistair has had a huge part in that as well. Void, everyone in the group has.

"Thought I might find you hiding away here," I sit up and see Alistair climbing into the hayloft. He looks freshly shaven and I notice his hair still looks a little wet and disheveled.

Blast him for being cute.

"I wasn't hiding." Alistair grins and takes a seat next to me. Involuntarily, I lean against his side and he wraps an arm around my waist.

"You're always hiding, but it's alright. I'll always find you." I shake my head and swing my legs slowly where they dangle from the edge of the loft.

"Why do you always say that?"

"Say what?" I look at him and the intent look in his eyes only increases the aching in my heart.

"That you'll find me, surely you can spend your time on something more worthwhile."

"I thought I had made it rather obvious," I begin to respond but Alistair places a finger against my lips. "Even if I have to spend the rest of my lifetime finding you when you hide away, I wouldn't hesitate." I swallow and fight the burning sensation in my eyes as tears begin to form.

"How can you make such a promise?"

How do I know you won't leave? The nagging fear at the back of my mind continues to remind me of the loved ones I've lost.

"Because I am in love with you," I clench my eyes shut and choke as a sob rises from my throat. Both of Alistair's arms wrap around me as I cry against his shoulder. Everything consumes me at once, from the pain of loss to the warmth of the love coming from him and it takes me some time to calm down as he murmurs in my ear. We remain like this and I shift my head so my cheek rests against his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I smack his chest once while he laughs. Cheeky.

"Ha ha, when did you become so comfortable with women crying on your shoulder?"

"You mean you didn't see me panicking? Damn, I am better than I thought." I look up at him and I try to form the words that I want to say. Alistair presses a kiss to my forehead and I inwardly curse myself for not being able to say it.

I love him, but why can't I say it?

"Alistair, I-"

"You don't have to say it until you're ready." Oh…well then. I think I'm blushing again. Oy. "But I wanted you to know how I feel about you." I smile and move back slightly.

"Oh really, and how exactly do you feel?"

"Since we're being honest here, you make me cr-" Alistair is cut off at the sound of someone running into the stables. A glance down reveals it to be Zevran, and I vaguely wonder why it's always him that finds us in this place.

"I am sorry for interrupting once again, my friends, but we have all been summoned." I look at Alistair and shrug.

"I guess you'll just have to tell me later."

"Looks like it,"

After leaving the stables, and removing the straw from our clothes and hair, Alistair and I walk into the main hall where Eamon, Teagan, a woman I do not recognize, and most of our party waits for us.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think you had fallen off the face of Thedas."

_Eamon._ Your jokes are not funny.

I look at the woman standing between Eamon and Teagan and even though I am rather sure I have never met her, something about her seems oddly familiar. Teagan looks slightly pale, and I wonder if he is coming down with something. Perhaps he just needs rest.

"It is alright, my lady," …My lady? "You are amongst allies here." Who in the Void is this woman and why are you looking at me like that Eamon?

"Thank you for your kindness, Arl Eamon." Are you some sort of noblewoman? I know I have never seen you before at court. "You have my word that you will be rewarded for your actions."

I examine the woman once again, and from first glance she appears to be around the same age as I am. Everything about her seems perfect, from the top of her shiny blonde hair to her delicate, slipper-clad feet. Her skin is pale and unblemished, and I cannot seem to make out her eye color from this distance.

"Forgive my appalling manners," Oh, are you one who searches for compliments? It's not as if we weren't staring right back at you. "I have not yet introduced myself."

Why do you keep looking at me like that Eamon? Is there something on my face?

"I am Camille Cousland, and I am in need of your assistance."

…Are you bloody kidding me?

* * *

**...Queue the dramatic music! Yes, I am evil for leaving it like that, please don't hurt me! Also, I will be on vacation all of next week so I will do my absolute best to have another chapter uploaded before Sunday. If I do not, then I will not have access to a laptop again until Saturday of next week! But, I can still check certain things from my phone so feel free to send me a message if you like! Thank you again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Next time: There is jealousy, dramatic encounters, and snooping in other people's business. **

**Aeryn-Shade **


	18. In which I turn green

**Hello lovelies! Somehow I managed to write one more chapter before I take off on vacation, and it would be cruel for me to leave all of you with the cliffhanger of the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for the support! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. **

* * *

I never expected this turn of events. How can she just stand over there pretending to be me? ME. There are so many things about her presentation that are terribly wrong, and this is just at first meeting! All I can say is 'Camille' did her research terribly. Eugh, this is maddening.

For starters, she is blonde like me but my hair has never been so manageable and straight like hers. My wavy hair has been the source of teasing for my entire life, and Highever's humidity never helped the situation.

"It would seem that I am in the midst of challenging circumstances." Ha! You do not even know the meaning of 'challenging circumstances!' Also, my voice has never been so smooth like hers and…for lack of a better term, girly. I was born with a scratchy voice, and I won't even begin to describe how I sound with a sore throat.

"My lady, you have been through much over a short amount of time, perhaps you should take the opportunity to rest?" Come off of it Teagan, why are you being so polite to her? You never acted this way towards me; in fact, you seem to enjoy bossing me around any chance you have.

"Yes, I think that would be wise. If you will excuse me, I shall take my leave for the night." My teeth grind together as her eyes caress Alistair from head to toe and an inviting smile forms on her lips.

Tramp.

The wench, I mean, imposter glides out of the room with a purposeful sway in her hips. I dare a glance at Alistair, and notice his face has gone slightly pale. A small, immature part of me feels a little bit satisfied with his reaction towards her. She better stay away from him; far away even.

In fact, I heard the Tevinter Imperium is lovely this time of year.

I pay little attention as further planning for the Landsmeet is discussed. This…fraud complicates things to the Fade and back. I stiffen in horror as a terrible thought crosses my mind. What if people truly believe she is me? Blast, blast, and curses!

I hate her.

I suppose it would be proper to give her a name, and I will refrain from anything too ugly. She does not look like a Camille, so that is out of the question. Maybe I will call her Harriet? No, that won't suit her. It's too sweet for the likes of her. Geraldine? No, that's too long.

"Lady Cousland will need an assistant and bodyguard at all times,"

Hmm, maybe Francesca? No, too Antivan. She is not nearly impressive enough to be Antivan.

"I think perhaps, Milla would be suited to the role?" Wait, what about Milla?

"I beg your pardon?" I ask, now noticing all eyes on me. Blast it, I still haven't picked out a name for her. This is a very important decision, I'll have you know.

"It would be best if you were to assist and guard Lady Cousland until such a time the threat against her has been removed." Oh, you have to be _joking_. What could Eamon possibly be thinking? I have never heard such a horrible idea in my life, and believe me, I have heard quite a few.

"Are you sure this is a good plan?" Thank you, Alistair. Thank you. "I don't want Milla put in unnecessary danger."

"Does this mean, you are volunteering to guard her, Alistair?"

"Maker, no." Good. Otherwise, I would not be a happy Milla. I see Eamon's beseeching look and take a moment to consider my options. If I do assist the imposter, maybe I could find out what exactly she is up to. Also, I could keep an eye on her since I do not like the way she was looking at Alistair.

Not that I am jealous, I'm just being cautious.

But on the other hand, what if she realizes that I'm her? Or, no, that she is-gah! This is bloody aggravating.

"I'll do it." The men pause in their arguing and each send different expressions towards me. Alistair looks the unhappiest out of all of them. "After all, I live to serve." I see that smirk, Teagan. I see it.

Perhaps this won't be so bad?

* * *

Dear Maker, this woman is impossible. Why did I volunteer for this? Why?

"You, help me with this." You're the one who just had to wear a corset. If you were truly intelligent, you would know how to bend the rules to avoid it. "I must make a good impression at dinner tonight." Camille, yes I stuck with the fake name, yelps as I tug on the corset laces a little too harshly. If she were truly noble born, she would be used to this by now. Maker knows I have had nightmares of corsets alone.

"Are you trying to suffocate me?!" No, but that would be a bonus. "A lady must be treated delicately, unless this is too difficult for you to manage with your oafish hands." _Oafish?!_ I breathe out of my nose slowly as my temper rises, and make quick work of tightening her corset appropriately.

This is yet another reason that Camille, eugh, is a poor imitation of me. I would never display such an attitude, unless I happened to be joking. Mother made it quite clear that if you want to be respected, you treat others with the same courtesy. Father, on the other hand, would have disowned me.

"Forgive me, my lady, it was unintentional." Camille graces me with an eye roll and carefully seats herself in front of the vanity. I bite the inside of my cheek to prevent myself from pointing out she looks no different than when she gazed at herself five minutes earlier.

"Spare me your excuses, now arrange my hair." Sure, let me just find a knife. "Have you been trained in the latest Orlesian styles?"

"Yes, I had plenty of spare time to train in hairdressing whilst fighting darkspawn." My eyes widen as Camille whips around towards me and I realize I spoke my thoughts aloud.

"I will not tolerate disrespect, _peasant_," Did she really just refer to me as a peasant? If I weren't so angry, I would laugh in her snobbish, little face. "Any more smart remarks from you, and I shall have you lashed." Maker give me strength not to kill her. "Now, arrange my hair and keep silent."

I make my best attempt at piling Camille's silky locks on top of her head, and after using three different styles that look exactly the same as the other she finally decides it is decent.

"I suppose this will have to suffice," Yes, I suppose it will. I begin to pack up her absurd amount of hairstyling tools into a bag. How many hairbrushes does one woman need? The point of traveling is to travel light, not bring an entire bloody house with you. "Mother would be appalled, but one must make do." I freeze as my hand curls around one last hairbrush I have not yet packed.

How **dare** she talk about my Mother as if she knew her. Mother always taught me the importance of making a good impression, but she also agreed with Father that I should be well rounded. Camille tilts her head in different angles in front of the mirror and paints her lips a blood red. Afterwards she glances at me with a smirk.

"But you wouldn't know about any of this, now would you?" I narrow my eyes at the back of her head as she stands up and brushes imaginary lint off of her dress. She leaves the room without any sort of farewell and I am left standing in one spot clutching the same hairbrush. Once Camille is out of earshot, I let out a frustrated growl and throw the hairbrush against the wall with all the strength I possess. I glare at the broken remains and breathe deeply until I can calm myself down.

That bitch is going to end up strangled.

Dinner is an awkward affair as the nobles, including Alistair are seated at the head of the table while the rest of us sit at the end like castaways. I poke at my food with my fork as Camille's laughter grates on my nerves. Yet another example of her misrepresentation: my laugh isn't even remotely close to the pitch she is reaching. In fact, I'm surprised Rufus has not fled the room for the sake of his sensitive hearing.

"Is everything alright, my dear troublemaker?" How dare she touch Alistair's arm! That arm does not belong to her! …Well, it doesn't technically belong to me either, but-oh you know what I mean.

"Yes, Zevran, everything is just-" I tense as Camilla laughs once again. "Splendid."

"If that is the case, why are you so intent on sawing through your plate?" I look at my plate, and drop the knife from my hands as I realize I have cut through everything edible. Zevran's eyes sparkle with amusement as I shoot him a withering glare.

"I suppose I am a bit frustrated." For the Maker's sake, why did they seat Alistair and Camille next to each other?! Who gives a flying sod about protocol?! Alistair at least has the decency to look uncomfortable.

"Perhaps I am being bold to say so, but if your eyes were not already such a lovely shade of green…" Zevran trails off as I let out an indignant gasp. Teagan overhears me and offers me an apologetic glance before returning to his conversation with Eamon.

"I am **not** jealous." I hiss quietly as Zevran grins.

"Did I say such a thing? You must have mistaken me."

"Do not tease her so, Zevran." Great, now Leliana is joining in. Who's next; Oghren?

"Heh, it's no secret Spitfire wants to get in the pike twirler's pants." That last comment has me seeing red as I reach for my goblet and down the wine with one swig. Perhaps consuming alcohol in my present state isn't such a brilliant idea.

"T'would be best if we discussed something other than sexual intimacy, or lack thereof, at the dinner table."

"I agree, so Milla, what is the imposter like?" I give Zevran an incredulous look. When did he-"I discovered the truth about you some time ago. It is very hard to keep secrets, don't you think?"

"Zevran! Do not speak so loudly!"

"I was only asking a simple question, my dear."

Someone kill me now.

"You of all people must understand the importance of discretion at such a time."

"Oh, believe me, I know how to be…discreet. Unless it is requested that I be exuberant with my affections, that is, I am certainly one for spicing things up."

I'm leaving.

"Hey, ya' think they got any good ale here?"

"Somehow this surprises me not, but I will admit that exuberance can be appreciated at times."

"This conversation is ruining my appetite." I couldn't agree more, Morrigan.

The conversation between my companions continues as I push my seat backwards and exit the dining hall. I feel a stare on my back and a glance over my shoulder reveals a glare Camille is sending my way. Resisting the urge to return with a rude gesture, I return to my room and change into my armor.

If I can't get rid of my frustration now, I will end up hurting someone.

The training grounds are blissfully empty as I take out all of my aggravations against the dummies lined across the wall. I spar angrily until my arms feel as if they will give out any moment and sweat pours down my face.

"Now, what did that dummy do to offend you so?" In my shock I whirl around and Alistair jumps back as my dagger narrowly misses his ribs.

"Don't scare me like that!" Alistair holds his hands up defensively as I sheathe my daggers.

"I didn't mean to frighten you; I called your name three times before I got to this point." Oh, well then. "Is everything alright?" Maker's breath, I am growing tired of this question. Generally, if I am destroying training dummies and beating them down until I can hardly move it is a sign that something isn't right. But, I do not want to talk about it.

"I'm fine." I reply as Alistair looks over the training dummies I have managed to dismantle. The knights of Redcliffe will need a few replacements. After this is all over, maybe I can send them some money to purchase a few.

"You're not convincing me."

"Pity." Alistair crosses his arms and stares at me in a stern manner.

"I don't know where this attitude is coming from, but it needs to stop." My face reddens with anger as I step forward.

"If my attitude is so disagreeable, why don't you go back to entertaining Camille?" Alistair raises an eyebrow as I mentally kick myself. Something has happened to my mouth recently, as I can't seem to control it. I'm just going to be quiet from now on. Maybe I should go to the Chantry and take a vow of silence.

"…You're jealous." My hands form into fists as my eyes meet Alistair's once again.

"I am not bloody jealous!"

"Yes, you are." The insult on the tip of my tongue is interrupted as Alistair wraps his arms around me, pulling me into him. I struggle against him, but his grip is too blasted strong. This only manages to anger me even more and I blaze my darkest glare towards him. He does not even seem fazed, blast it.

"Let go!"

"Not until you calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down you-" I am cut off as Alistair crushes his mouth against mine, effectively silencing me. He pulls back just as I begin to respond and I press my lips together to keep from pouting. Maker, what is wrong with me?

"Silly woman, you worked yourself up so much when I'm not going anywhere." He kisses me again quickly. "I happen to like women who get into mischief," He places another kiss against my forehead. "Who are too sarcastic for their own good," And another kiss to my nose. "And who happen to have amazing legs." When his lips brush mine again, I respond in such a passion that has us both dizzy by the time we separate again. Oh my…

"…I'm sorry." Alistair smiles and rubs a hand up and down my back soothingly.

"I know a way you can make it up to me."

A while later, I stumble back into the castle with an irrepressible grin and even Zevran's teasing smile could not ruin my happy mood.

"Ah, I see he has learned to place love marks in less conspicuous places." My hand flies to my neck as my face heats up once again. I knew we were getting a little carried away.

"Sod off, Zevran."

"Is this the way you greet a friend who is about to give you entertaining information?" I give pause as Zevran glances down the hallway to make sure no one is listening. Blast it; he knows I have a curious nature! I will be strong, and for once I will have no part in this mischief. I won't.

As a matter of fact, I am going to walk away now.

"It's about Nathan and Morrigan, he has returned if you did not know."

I tried, really, I did. I was bound and determined to walk away and have absolutely nothing to do with Zevran and his nefarious dealings. I had even managed to make it all the way down the hall until he used his trump card.

Somehow we managed to rope Leliana in with us, and the scene we make is an odd one I am sure. If one were paying attention, they would notice three shadows flitting through the castle, never staying in one position longer than a few seconds. I even saw Zevran duck behind a curtain once when we had a near encounter with Wynne.

She would have put a stop to our foolishness, and that would be a travesty.

Our earnest search leads us to an inner courtyard that we had never seen before, and the two we are 'checking on' seem to be rather cozy with each other. The three of us duck behind a pillar, and slowly peek around at the same time.

Again, I am sure we make an odd sight.

"If that is what you wish, I believe we can come to an arrangement." Please don't tell me they hid away here only to make business dealings. All of our snooping would be for naught.

"An arrangement, hmm? Is that what we are calling it?" My jaw drops as Morrigan quite literally sashays up to Nathan and draws a hand down the length of his cheek. She leans in to whisper in his ear, and I hide behind the pillar once again.

"What are you doing?" Leliana whispers to me as I shake my head.

"I feel like a voyeur. That is the term, right? I've never had to use it before."

"Perhaps it is a little bit of a strong description, but I am feeling a little uncomfortable as well." We look at Zevran, who is watching the others shamelessly. Leliana and I each grab him by his collar and drag him away, despite his fervent protests.

"What is this? Are we leaving?"

"Yes, Zevran. We are done here."

"Besides, I have a royal pain I'm supposed to be serving at the moment. Maker forbid I not be there if she needs help with something important like fluffing her pillows, or discussing her marvelous beauty." Zevran chuckles at the description.

"Ah, this reminds me of someone I met in Antiva." By the time I return to my quarters, my ears are burning and my mind is forever scarred. I know better than to listen to Zevran's stories and this is my punishment. I lie down on the bed and hug a pillow to my chest.

What a day.

* * *

"Milla, fetch me my water skin. I expect it to be properly chilled." I fight the urge to point out the water skin she so desperately wants is closer to her than I, but I do so anyway. This trip to Denerim has been nothing short of a nightmare. This woman seems incapable of doing even the simplest things for herself, and if I even leave for five minutes without her permission she sends out a search party for me.

Also, she has finally started addressing me by name but I am convinced she is pronouncing it incorrectly on purpose. It's not, 'My-luh,' or, worse, 'Mill-uh,' the proper pronunciation is, 'Mee-luh,' MEE-LUH.

How hard is it? Even my nephew grasped this at an early age. I suppose this goes to show that even a young child is brighter than this wench. Happy thoughts, Milla, happy thoughts…

Camilla takes a delicate sip of her water and promptly gags in revulsion. She turns her fiercest glare on me and thrusts the water skin against my chest. If only she knew how lucky she is that I have not poisoned it.

"This is _unacceptable._" Five days of this aggravation, five days I tell you. "You will locate a water source that is the appropriate temperature." I'm sorry, I don't believe I will be able to find any that will compare to the frigidness of your personality. "Do not return until you have done so."

"Yes, my lady." I take the water skin and turn on my heel, muttering a prayer under my breath. I feel a pair of eyes burning into my back but I am too worked up at the moment to care who the source behind it is.

"Blasted water-confounded-I'll show her appropriate temperature-illegitimate spawn of demons-" A gasp escapes from me as I collide with someone, bringing my tirade to a stop for the moment. My foul mood worsens as I realize exactly who I have unfortunately come across.

"Forgive me, Arl Eamon, I was not paying attention." Eamon's startled expression turns neutral as I walk past him towards a creek a few feet behind him. And what do you know; the water is the exact same temperature as the previous contents. If Camille wants it chilled, then she should hold this against her heart for a few seconds.

Sodding upstart, pretentious, no-good imposter who can't even pronounce my name right-EUGH, I could rant for days!

"It is quite alright, my lady," Oh, so I still have that title? Imagine that. "I am the one at fault." I neither agree nor disagree as silence settles between us. I take it as a sign he is choosing his words carefully, or does not feel the need to speak at all.

I hope it is the latter, for this is not the time to trade verbal blows with me.

"I take it our 'guest' continues to remain unsatisfied?" Ha! At this point, Camille would blame me for the state of the economy, the weather, and let's just throw the Blight in for good fun as well. "These circumstances were quite unexpected," No, really? "But you have been handling it with poise and dignity." I spin around and face Eamon directly.

"I have? It _pleases_ me to know I am capable of handling the demands of a spoiled, simpering imitator. Do you know this is the third time today that she has demanded I leave the safety of the caravan to fetch her something?"

"I was unaware."

"Precisely; have you noticed her mannerisms and attitudes towards anyone she considers beneath her station are in the poorest taste and unbefitting of the Cousland name?"

"If I may be so bold, Lady Cousland, to say perhaps you are confusing emotion with logic in this situation? Due to the fact you spent precious time continuing this charade instead of allying with Ferelden's future an opportunist has seized advantage." I count to ten mentally to calm the rage Eamon's accusation has spurned inside of me. "This entire farce could have been avoided if only you had agreed to the arrangement put before you. Furthermore," Eamon silences as I hold up a shaking hand.

"…How dare you, how **dare you** accuse me of being illogical and subjective when every logical aspect of my life has been taken from me. You did not see your family cut down before your very eyes. Your home was not burnt to the ground by a sycophant with a murderous greed for power. Just as things were starting to become logical once more, you threw a haphazard proposal at me without consideration of my position or Alistair's. And then after discovering the truth of my identity, you continued to force the issue. If anything, _Arl Eamon_, your actions made the situation impossible even before the opportunist decided to step in. I would not be surprised if you arranged this imposter's appearance yourself!" My breath releases in pants after my speech is finished, and Eamon stands before me in utter shock with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"I see that my intentions have been misrepresented, and I shall attempt to clarify them. Even if your low opinion of me will never allow you to believe anything I have to say, I ask that you allow me this." I nod curtly and Eamon takes this as a sign to continue. "I have made many mistakes in the past, particularly concerning Alistair," For once we agree on something. "And now I have offended you as well. Your Father was a great man. One who spoke boldly of his beliefs, and never faltered once in the time I spent in friendship with him. Ferelden will never be the same without Bryce and Eleanor Cousland."

Even in the midst of my anger, my heart warms at the description of my Father. One of the defining aspects of his personality was his strength of conviction. I inherited his passion, the downside being my temper, while Mother's wisdom passed to Fergus.

"You have been raised to understand politics, and the need for a strong match to solidify a king's reign. I pressed the issue because I am fully convinced the two of you together is what's best for Ferelden. Your feelings for each other are a mere benefit, as most marriages do not have that luxury." My face warms at his statement and I begin to wonder how obvious Alistair and I have been. "To address your final accusation: I have absolutely nothing to do with this imposter. She arrived on my doorstep not long after you returned to Redcliffe and I believe the more time you spend serving her, the sooner her intentions will be revealed."

My mind reels with this information and a bit of shame washes over me. Even if I spoke the truth, I did it in a harsh manner without consideration of anyone's feelings but my own. Granted, I am sure this is not the worst thing Eamon has ever been told by someone, but I know better than to be so callous.

"Thank you," Once again, Eamon looks surprised at something I have said. Apparently I have a talent for this sort of thing. "Even if we may never agree, I am able to understand your thinking on these matters. I…apologize for my temper." I try to hide the grimace forming on my face, as it would make my apology seem insincere. My efforts earn an amused look from Eamon as we travel towards the caravan, and I realize the water I am carrying is probably even warmer by this point.

"It is not the first time I have experienced such, my lady. You are, without a doubt, the daughter of Bryce Cousland."

I take that as a compliment.

"My nephew will certainly have his hands full." My jaw drops indignantly and then I see the smile on Eamon's face. Maker, now he's joking with me. What is the world coming to?

"There you are. Are you so incapable of performing simple-Arl Eamon, forgive me, I did not see you there." I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from smirking at Camille's stumbling faux pas.

Perhaps there is justice after all.

* * *

"Did she really just call you Mill-uh?"

"Hush."

"I have to say, it has a nice ring to it."

"Do you want to be injured?"

"Of course not, MY-luh, I mean, my love." I glare as Alistair finds his own joke to be quite hilarious. Nathan watches the two of us with amusement, looking rather relaxed with his feet resting upon the table, but thankfully does not comment at this time. I had just managed to escape from the clutches of Lady Horror, thanks to the timely intervention of Nathan and Alistair, and the three of us sit in the dining room away from our companions.

"If you do not stop I will come up with a name for you."

"I'm frightened, really I am." One thing I discovered early on about Alistair is he likes to tease me. This trait of his only worsens if he is ever bored, and since we arrived at Arl Eamon's estate in Denerim we have been twiddling our thumbs, so to speak, for the past few days.

I would be rather aggravated if I didn't find him so loveable. Darn him.

"Ali." Nathan and Alistair burst into uproarious laughter at my attempt, and I cross my arms huffily.

"Maker, that was weak Milla. Surely you can do better than that!" I knock Nathan's feet off of the table with my hand and he grumbles an insult underneath his breath; something about 'bratty women.' Serves him right in my opinion, if I cannot place my feet on furniture, neither can he.

"Yes, I am a little disappointed." I raise an eyebrow as Alistair wraps an arm around my waist. "Has the recent trip exhausted your clever retorts?" Oh, I'll give you clever retorts.

"Ali-waly?" Laughter again, "Ali-cat?" Alistair's laughter comes to an immediate stop while Nathan continues in hysterics. I think I struck a nerve with that one. "Or, better yet, S_tair-bear._" Alistair frowns at my grinning face as Nathan loses his composure all over again.

I think he has the giggles.

"That is terrible. Why would you come up with such a thing?"

"You're the one that asked for a better name. Be careful what you wish for." I chuckle as Alistair attempts to retort and the door behind us opens, revealing a nervous looking servant. The poor thing looked as if she were about to faint where she stood.

"E-excuse me, my lords and lady, A-Arl Eamon requests your presence at the main hall." The three of us share a glance and follow the servant without question. By the time we arrive, I see that Eamon has been pacing the length of the room. We meet in the middle, and I can barely conceal a groan as Camille arrives shortly after us.

"I was afraid you might not make it in time," Time for what? "We must be prepared." The door to the main hall opens, revealing two men and a woman following behind them. My stomach drops to my feet and my heart beats erratically as I recognize all of them, but the man on the right draws my immediate attention.

Howe.

* * *

**Don't you just love 'Camille?' Milla certainly does...not. This was definitely a fun chapter to write, especially with her jealousy and the confrontation with Eamon. 'Camille' and her intentions will be revealed soon! After all of this time, Milla has finally come face to face with Howe. Things will only get more interesting over the next few chapters, so just you wait! Thank you again for reading! Again, I won't have access to a computer until next Saturday but I am sure I will have tons of inspiration by the time I get back! :)**

**Aeryn-Shade**


End file.
